The New Girl
by PentatonixBookLover29
Summary: When the wasabi warriors return to school, Jack sees a mysterious new girl and tries to befriend her. But what will happen when someone from her past suddenly appears and causes a deeply hidden secret to rise to the surface? *Co-written with Daddy'sgirl11! Check out her awesome stories!*
1. Lost And Shy

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting on The New Girl, but I appreciate you being sooo patient. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. **

**This story is co-written with Daddy'sgirl11**

**This chapter is written by me. **

**Jack's POV:**

We walked into school for another year, same hallways, same students, same first day as always.

Until, I saw a girl, she looked new and I have never seen in around before. She also, looked lost, so me being my normal friendly self, I decided to go and try to help her, as well as introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Jack. You seem to be a little lost, do you need some help?" I ask and she shyly nods and points at her schedule, locker number, and a note to take to the school's office.

"1o6 is right here." I say and walk her over to her locker, which is right next to Kim's and across the hall from mine.

"And your first class is History, Kim could walk you there since she's in the same class, and the office is up the hall and take a right." I say with a smile.

She nods and walks off to the office and I walk over to my friends.

"Who was that?" I ask Kim.

"Erin Wilkes, the new girl from Miami, Florida." She says and I nod.

Something seems mysterious about this girl. Since not one time did she talk to me or lift her head from looking at the floor.

I may not know what is so mysterious about this girl, but I want to find out.

**Erin's POV:**

It's my first day in a new school and I'm already lost trying to find my way to my locker, the office and my first class.

I see out of the corner of my eye, a guy, about my age walking up to me and I look up to see who it was but quickly look back down when I see a flashback.

"Hi, I'm Jack. You seem to be a little lost, do you need some help?" He says and I nod and point at my schedule, my locker number and a note I need to take to the office.

"1o6 is right here." He says and walks me over to a locker where I take out my book for my first class and I turn back around.

"And your first class is History, Kim could walk you there since she's in the same class, and the office is up the hall and take a right." I nod at his direction to the office until it hit me. Kim? As in my best friend since we were in diapers Kim Crawford?

I walk towards where he pointed out the office was and I slightly glance over my shoulder to look at him and his friends and I see Kim slightly glance at me and smile.

I smile back then walk to the office.

**Jack's POV:**

It was free period and I walk over to my locker and put my books in there and I turn around to see that girl at her locker.

What did Kim say her name was? Erin?

I walk over to her with a smile and she looks up.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"Hi, Jack was it?" She asks with a shy smile.

"Yes, that's me." I say and smile.

"I'm Erin." She says with a bright smile that can just melt your heart. Erin, I thought that was her name.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I say and offer my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She says shaking my hand.

"What are you reading?" I ask finally noticing the book in her hand.

"Cold Mountain by Charles Frazier." She says and turns to put her book into her locker.

"Cool, that's a good book." I say and she smiles.

"You've read it?" She asks, and it might just be me, but I thought I heard a slight southern accent.

"Yes I have." I say returning the smile.

"I'm sorry about not talking earlier, I was kinda shy." She says and her face looks pained and she grabs her stomach.

"It's ok. Are you ok?" I ask her worried.

"I'm fine. Excuse me." She says politely and runs off.

"Hey Jack." Kim says.

"Hey Kim, what's wrong with Erin? She ran off pretty fast and kinda seemed sick." I asked.

"Morning sickness, she gets in the afternoon." Kim says.

"Morning sickness? You don't get that unless…. You're pregnant…" I say trailing off.

"I know, that's because Erin is pregnant." Kim says and my eyes widen.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and again, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting so long for this story. **

**If you have any questions about this story or chapter, just ask me in a review and I will send you a message answering the question the best I can. **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	2. Why Is She Scared?

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you love this one. **

**This chapter was written by Daddy'sgirl11!**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_We walked into school for another year, same hallways, same students, same first day as always._

_Until, I saw a girl, she looked new and I have never seen in around before. She also, looked lost, so me being my normal friendly self, I decided to go and try to help her, as well as introduce myself._

_"Hi, I'm Jack. You seem to be a little lost, do you need some help?" I ask and she shyly nods and points at her schedule, locker number, and a note to take to the school's office._

_"1o6 is right here." I say and walk her over to her locker, which is right next to Kim's and across the hall from mine._

_"And your first class is History, Kim could walk you there since she's in the same class, and the office is up the hall and take a right." I say with a smile._

_She nods and walks off to the office and I walk over to my friends._

_"Who was that?" I ask Kim._

_"Erin Wilkes, the new girl from Miami, Florida." She says and I nod._

_Something seems mysterious about this girl. Since not one time did she talk to me or lift her head from looking at the floor._

_I may not know what is so mysterious about this girl, but I want to find out._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_It's my first day in a new school and I'm already lost trying to find my way to my locker, the office and my first class._

_I see out of the corner of my eye, a guy, about my age walking up to me and I look up to see who it was but quickly look back down when I see a flashback._

_"Hi, I'm Jack. You seem to be a little lost, do you need some help?" He says and I nod and point at my schedule, my locker number and a note I need to take to the office._

_"1o6 is right here." He says and walks me over to a locker where I take out my book for my first class and I turn back around._

_"And your first class is History, Kim could walk you there since she's in the same class, and the office is up the hall and take a right." I nod at his direction to the office until it hit me. Kim? As in my best friend since we were in diapers Kim Crawford?_

_I walk towards where he pointed out the office was and I slightly glance over my shoulder to look at him and his friends and I see Kim slightly glance at me and smile._

_I smile back then walk to the office._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_It was free period and I walk over to my locker and put my books in there and I turn around to see that girl at her locker._

_What did Kim say her name was? Erin?_

_I walk over to her with a smile and she looks up._

_"Hi." I say with a smile._

_"Hi, Jack was it?" She asks with a shy smile._

_"Yes, that's me." I say and smile._

_"I'm Erin." She says with a bright smile that can just melt your heart. Erin, I thought that was her name._

_"Well it's nice to meet you." I say and offer my hand._

_"Nice to meet you too." She says shaking my hand._

_"What are you reading?" I ask finally noticing the book in her hand._

_"Cold Mountain by Charles Frazier." She says and turns to put her book into her locker._

_"Cool, that's a good book." I say and she smiles._

_"You've read it?" She asks, and it might just be me, but I thought I heard a slight southern accent._

_"Yes I have." I say returning the smile._

_"I'm sorry about not talking earlier, I was kinda shy." She says and her face looks pained and she grabs her stomach._

_"It's ok. Are you ok?" I ask her worried._

_"I'm fine. Excuse me." She says politely and runs off._

_"Hey Jack." Kim says._

_"Hey Kim, what's wrong with Erin? She ran off pretty fast and kinda seemed sick." I asked._

_"Morning sickness, she gets in the afternoon." Kim says._

_"Morning sickness? You don't get that unless…. You're pregnant…" I say trailing off._

_"I know, that's because Erin is pregnant." Kim says and my eyes widen._

**Chapter 2: Why Is She Scared?**

**Jack's POV**  
Pregnant? That sweet, shy, innocent girl I just met is pregnant!? How is that even possible? She seemed like such a good girl who'd never do anything like that. No, no, this can't be right. It can't be.

"Jack? Jack, you okay?" Kim asked with a concerned look on her face. She's known me long enough to tell when something' bothering me.

"Huh? Oh uh y-yeah. I'm fine. Did you just say Erin was pregnant?" I asked, even though I know she did. Kim sighed.

"Yes Jack, she's pregnant. You were going to find out at some point or another. Just don't go spreading it around school; she's been through enough" Kim said with a look of warning before she walked off to her first period class. I just stood there dumbfounded. What did Kim mean by 'she's been through enough'? Is the father not in the picture? If that's the case, I can't even imagine what that poor girl must be feeling.

As I was about to leave to go to my class, I see Erin walk out of the bathroom looking around like she was lost again. The poor girl looked so sick too. I walked over to where she was standing, and when she saw me she ducked her head slightly. Okay, I know she's shy, but why does she keep doing that?

"Hey Erin, you okay?" I asked, purposely leaving out the fact that I know what's wrong. She just nodded without really looking up.

"Y-Yeah"

"Do you know where your class is?" I asked trying to keep up the conversation. Don't ask why, but I feel the need to stay near her; almost like I need to protect her and her baby from something.

"N-Not really. I was g-going to go with Kim, but I don't know where she is" she said stuttering. It's kind of cute how shy she is, but I wish she could be more open with me.

"Do you want me to walk you there? I know where Kim's class is" I offered.

"N-No, that's okay. I'm sure I can find it" she said before hurrying off again. I sighed. What am I going to do about this?

**Erin's POV**

I didn't want to seem rude, but I couldn't be anywhere near that Jack guy any longer than I had too. He's real nice and all, but Jonah was too at first. I refuse to go down that road again, especially now that I have my baby to watch out for.

"Erin, there you are. I'm so sorry, I forgot I was supposed to show you to class. I'm just so used to walking in here on my own" Kim said as she motioned me to a seat beside her. I sat down next to her, assuring her it was alright.

"So you feeling okay?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, as good as I can be" I said sighing. She just patted my arm with a knowing look. At least I have Kim. She's always been my best friend, and she's the only one that knows my secret. Not that I'm pregnant; I'm sure the whole school will know that by the end of the week if I'm even that lucky.

"Did you see Jack again?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he was standing over there when I got out of the restroom"

"Well what do you think of him? He's a black belt at my dojo, you know" she informed me.

"He seems alright. I mean, he's nice and all, but Kim, you know I can't-"

"It's okay Erin, I know what you mean. Can you just try not to be too scared around him? Trust me, the three guys at my dojo are awesome. Milton's real nice to everyone, even though he can be a bit...strange at times, Jerry is a major flirt but he would never hurt anyone, and Jack is a big sweetheart. They're all some really great friends so just give them a chance at least" Kim said. I still wasn't too sure about all this.

"I don't know Kim, you know why I get scared. Just give me a little time"

"Alright, just give them a chance at least"

"I'll try" I said sighing.

**Daddysgirl11 A/N: And that's chapter two :) I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as we do. God bless you all!**


	3. You Can Trust Me

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. **

**It was written by me. **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
Pregnant? That sweet, shy, innocent girl I just met is pregnant!? How is that even possible? She seemed like such a good girl who'd never do anything like that. No, no, this can't be right. It can't be._

_"Jack? Jack, you okay?" Kim asked with a concerned look on her face. She's known me long enough to tell when something' bothering me._

_"Huh? Oh uh y-yeah. I'm fine. Did you just say Erin was pregnant?" I asked, even though I know she did. Kim sighed._

_"Yes Jack, she's pregnant. You were going to find out at some point or another. Just don't go spreading it around school; she's been through enough" Kim said with a look of warning before she walked off to her first period class. I just stood there dumbfounded. What did Kim mean by 'she's been through enough'? Is the father not in the picture? If that's the case, I can't even imagine what that poor girl must be feeling._

_As I was about to leave to go to my class, I see Erin walk out of the bathroom looking around like she was lost again. The poor girl looked so sick too. I walked over to where she was standing, and when she saw me she ducked her head slightly. Okay, I know she's shy, but why does she keep doing that?_

_"Hey Erin, you okay?" I asked, purposely leaving out the fact that I know what's wrong. She just nodded without really looking up._

_"Y-Yeah"_

_"Do you know where your class is?" I asked trying to keep up the conversation. Don't ask why, but I feel the need to stay near her; almost like I need to protect her and her baby from something._

_"N-Not really. I was g-going to go with Kim, but I don't know where she is" she said stuttering. It's kind of cute how shy she is, but I wish she could be more open with me._

_"Do you want me to walk you there? I know where Kim's class is" I offered._

_"N-No, that's okay. I'm sure I can find it" she said before hurrying off again. I sighed. What am I going to do about this?_

**_Erin's POV_**

_I didn't want to seem rude, but I couldn't be anywhere near that Jack guy any longer than I had too. He's real nice and all, but Jonah was too at first. I refuse to go down that road again, especially now that I have my baby to watch out for._

_"Erin, there you are. I'm so sorry, I forgot I was supposed to show you to class. I'm just so used to walking in here on my own" Kim said as she motioned me to a seat beside her. I sat down next to her, assuring her it was alright._

_"So you feeling okay?" Kim asked me._

_"Yeah, as good as I can be" I said sighing. She just patted my arm with a knowing look. At least I have Kim. She's always been my best friend, and she's the only one that knows my secret. Not that I'm pregnant; I'm sure the whole school will know that by the end of the week if I'm even that lucky._

_"Did you see Jack again?" she asked changing the subject._

_"Yeah, he was standing over there when I got out of the restroom"_

_"Well what do you think of him? He's a black belt at my dojo, you know" she informed me._

_"He seems alright. I mean, he's nice and all, but Kim, you know I can't-"_

_"It's okay Erin, I know what you mean. Can you just try not to be too scared around him? Trust me, the three guys at my dojo are awesome. Milton's real nice to everyone, even though he can be a bit...strange at times, Jerry is a major flirt but he would never hurt anyone, and Jack is a big sweetheart. They're all some really great friends so just give them a chance at least" Kim said. I still wasn't too sure about all this._

_"I don't know Kim, you know why I get scared. Just give me a little time"_

_"Alright, just give them a chance at least"_

_"I'll try" I said sighing._

**Chapter 3: You Can Trust Me**

**Jack's POV:**  
I walk out of class after the last bell and I see Erin standing at her locker.  
I smile and walk over to her while humming a song form the movie my cousin and I watched last night.  
Erin smiled and started to sing along, but soon, her smiled faded and she grabbed her books and backpack and run off.  
I wonder what's wrong…

******Erin's POV:**  
I was standing at my locker, while I hear Jack hum to a familiar tune, so out of instinct; I start to sing along while smiling.  
Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song,  
Someone sings,  
Once upon a December.  
I sing then my smile starts to slowly fade, I quickly grab my books and my bag and run off. The song's just too familiar.  
As I run around the corner, I bump into someone.  
"Hey there pretty lady." A familiar voice says. Oh no, I know that voice.  
I look up and see the man I wanted to avoid.  
"Jonah, hello." I say gulping.  
"Hello Erin." He says with that smile...the smile I never wanted to see again. It scared me oh so much.  
"I have to go." I say and try to walk off.  
But Jonah grabs my wrist and starts to twist.  
"Leave her alone." I hear Jack say and Jonah lets me go and I run over to Jack who has Kim standing behind him.  
"What? Do you really expect a father to stay away from his child?" Jonah asked. I could see that smirk plastered on his face. He can't touch my baby. I wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for him. He would just hurt the baby somehow, so yes, I do expect that father to stay away from his child. I really wanted to tell him that but I was too scared.  
"Just leave her alone." Jack warned and we walk off.  
"Why did you freeze when I was humming that song?" Jack asked me.  
"It's a really long story you don't want to hear about." I say.  
"Try me." He said.  
So, for the next 2 hours, we were sitting in my uncle's office on the couch and I explained my story to Jack.  
"And then he leaned into kiss me, then he started kissing my neck, and wanted to do more. I said no, but he… he." I start but I started tearing up.  
"He forced you didn't he?" He asked and I nod.

**Jack's POV:**  
I was furious when Erin told me about Jonah forcing her to do something, making her end up pregnant.  
I was about to get up before Erin grabbed my arm.  
"No Jack, it's not worth it." She says with a doubtful look.  
I nod and relax putting my arm around her.  
"That's why I was so shy around you, I can't trust another guy." Erin says tearing up again and a tear slips down her cheek.  
"You can always trust me, I will never, in a million years, dream of hurting you." I say and hug her while she cries.  
Soon, she yawns and falls asleep with her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest.  
I smile and hold her closer to me, to protect her and her baby.  
I will never, ever let anyone hurt her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that we enjoyed it! **

**I love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	4. Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Hey guys, thank you for your amazing reviews. **

**I hope you like this chapter, it's written by me. **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV:_**_  
I walk out of class after the last bell and I see Erin standing at her locker.  
I smile and walk over to her while humming a song form the movie my cousin and I watched last night.  
Erin smiled and started to sing along, but soon, her smiled faded and she grabbed her books and backpack and run off.  
I wonder what's wrong…_

**_Erin's POV:_**_  
I was standing at my locker, while I hear Jack hum to a familiar tune, so out of instinct; I start to sing along while smiling.  
Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song,  
Someone sings,  
Once upon a December.  
I sing then my smile starts to slowly fade, I quickly grab my books and my bag and run off. The song's just too familiar.  
As I run around the corner, I bump into someone.  
"Hey there pretty lady." A familiar voice says. Oh no, I know that voice.  
I look up and see the man I wanted to avoid.  
"Jonah, hello." I say gulping.  
"Hello Erin." He says with that smile...the smile I never wanted to see again. It scared me oh so much.  
"I have to go." I say and try to walk off.  
But Jonah grabs my wrist and starts to twist.  
"Leave her alone." I hear Jack say and Jonah lets me go and I run over to Jack who has Kim standing behind him.  
"What? Do you really expect a father to stay away from his child?" Jonah asked. I could see that smirk plastered on his face. He can't touch my baby. I wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for him. He would just hurt the baby somehow, so yes, I do expect that father to stay away from his child. I really wanted to tell him that but I was too scared.  
"Just leave her alone." Jack warned and we walk off.  
"Why did you freeze when I was humming that song?" Jack asked me.  
"It's a really long story you don't want to hear about." I say.  
"Try me." He said.  
So, for the next 2 hours, we were sitting in my uncle's office on the couch and I explained my story to Jack.  
"And then he leaned into kiss me, then he started kissing my neck, and wanted to do more. I said no, but he… he." I start but I started tearing up.  
"He forced you didn't he?" He asked and I nod._

**_Jack's POV:_**_  
I was furious when Erin told me about Jonah forcing her to do something, making her end up pregnant.  
I was about to get up before Erin grabbed my arm.  
"No Jack, it's not worth it." She says with a doubtful look.  
I nod and relax putting my arm around her.  
"That's why I was so shy around you, I can't trust another guy." Erin says tearing up again and a tear slips down her cheek.  
"You can always trust me, I will never, in a million years, dream of hurting you." I say and hug her while she cries.  
Soon, she yawns and falls asleep with her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest.  
I smile and hold her closer to me, to protect her and her baby.  
I will never, ever let anyone hurt her._

**Chapter 4: Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way**

**Erin's POV: **

I found myself in someone's arms this morning, I don't know who it is, but I know I don't want to leave.

I feel so safe and secure, better than I felt in a long time.

I open my eyes and shift a little, causing the person to wake up as well.

"Good morning." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Jack?" I ask.

"Yes?" He asks and I nervously giggle and move a little.

We both smile and look away; well this is kinda awkward…

"Jack, Erin, we're gonna be late for school, so hurry up." Kim said with a slight smirk.

I nod and slightly glare at her and we start getting ready.

**Jack's POV:**

"So, Kim told us that you have a new crush." Milton says and Jerry smirks.

"Pfft, no." I say and Milton looks at me.

"Yeah right, but anyways, you should meet my tutor, she's smokin'." Jerry says.

"You have a tutor?" Milton asks and looks surprised.

"Yeah, for math, history, literature." Jerry says.

"Oh." Milton says.

"So she helps you in these subjects?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's great. Patient, kind, a little shy, but she really helps. Especially with the Civil War."

"Maybe we'll get to meet her sometime." Milton says.

"You will, she's coming to the dojo today." Jerry says.

**Erin's POV:**

"So, what do you think about Jack?" Kim asks me.

"He' a great guy, really sweet and a great listener." I say and sit down on the couch in the dojo.

"Do you like him?" Kim asks with a smirk while sitting next to me.

"What?" No." I say with a blush and look away.

"Hon, denial ain't just a river in Egypt." Kim says.

"I know that Kimmy, but how do I know that I can trust him?" I ask Kim.

"Erin, you can, don't make him pay for Jonah's mistakes." Kim says and I nod.

Just then jerry walks in and I wave and point to a table where we can work.

I am Jerry's tutor, my teachers suggested it will help with extra credit, Jerry's grades and even help me with making some new friends.

**Jack's POV:**

Milton and I walked into the dojo to see a girl working with Jerry on his homework.

"Orthography is the art of writing words with proper letters; they didn't have that during Shakespeare's time." The girl said.

She looked and sounded familiar.

Her eyes met mine and I realized it was Erin.

For the first time since I met her, she looked relaxed.

"Ok, now let's work on history." Erin says to Jerry and smiles hello to me and Milton.

"Do I have to? All I'm learning about is how two teams killed each other, the north won, how a guy in a top hat got shot and about the lazy fair doctrine." Jerry says making Erin laugh and shake her head.

Her laugh was beautiful, like a perfect melody. It was natural, not forced or tensed.

"One, the Civil war ain't that simple hon. And two, is the lassiez-faire doctrine. Erin said.

"Hon?" I ask.

"Ain't?" Jerry asked.

"You know about the lassiez-faire doctrine?" Milton asks.

"Yes Jerry, I said ain't and yes Jack, I said hon. I from the south." Erin says with a smile.

"I thought you were from Miami." Jerry says.

"I moved there when I was 13, I'm 17 now." Erin says and gets up to walk over to Milton.

"I'm Erin, and yes, I do know about the lassiez-faire doctrine." She says.

"I'm Milton." He says shaking Erin's hand.

"I'm going to start calling you Scarlett." Jerry says.

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"Scarlett O'Hara from Gone With The Wind, and because of my southern accent." Erin explains.

"Can I talk to you?" I whisper in Erin's ear and she nods.

"Milton, can you help Jerry for a while?" Erin asks.

"Sure thing Miss. Scarlett." Milton says and Erin looks at him confused.

"What? It is starting to stick." Milton says and Erin smiles and we walk to Rudy's office.

"What do you want to talk about?" Erin asks.

"About last night, and this morning." I say.

"Jack, it was very helpful and comforting, but I just need to take care of my baby as well. And what if Jonah finds out?" Erin asks.

"He won't I won't let him hurt you anymore." I say Erin smiles and we hug.

"When do you find out about the gender of the baby?" I ask Erin.

"Tomorrow." She says.

"Can I go with you?" I ask and Erin smiles and takes my hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She says.

Her grayish blue eyes sparkling and her smile are just melting me.

"No Jack, you can't be falling in love with this girl." That voice in my head says.

I look into Erin's eyes, and I know, I'm falling hard for this girl.

**I hope ya'll like this chapter! I love ya'll!**

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	5. Finding Out The Gender

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter. **

**To all the people wondering if this is a kick story, it is not. **

**For all of those who have read my previous Kickin' It stories, you know this is Jarin based, Jack and Erin. **

**I'm sorry if you were expecting Kick, but it's not. **

**Enjoy this chapter, it was written by Daddy'sgirl11**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

_Erin's POV:_

_I found myself in someone's arms this morning, I don't know who it is, but I know I don't want to leave._

_I feel so safe and secure, better than I felt in a long time._

_I open my eyes and shift a little, causing the person to wake up as well._

_"Good morning." I heard a familiar voice say._

_"Jack?" I ask._

_"Yes?" He asks and I nervously giggle and move a little._

_We both smile and look away; well this is kinda awkward…_

_"Jack, Erin, we're gonna be late for school, so hurry up." Kim said with a slight smirk._

_I nod and slightly glare at her and we start getting ready._

_Jack's POV:_

_"So, Kim told us that you have a new crush." Milton says and Jerry smirks._

_"Pfft, no." I say and Milton looks at me._

_"Yeah right, but anyways, you should meet my tutor, she's smokin'." Jerry says._

_"You have a tutor?" Milton asks and looks surprised._

_"Yeah, for math, history, literature." Jerry says._

_"Oh." Milton says._

_"So she helps you in these subjects?" I ask._

_"Yeah, she's great. Patient, kind, a little shy, but she really helps. Especially with the Civil War."_

_"Maybe we'll get to meet her sometime." Milton says._

_"You will, she's coming to the dojo today." Jerry says._

_Erin's POV:_

_"So, what do you think about Jack?" Kim asks me._

_"He' a great guy, really sweet and a great listener." I say and sit down on the couch in the dojo._

_"Do you like him?" Kim asks with a smirk while sitting next to me._

_"What?" No." I say with a blush and look away._

_"Hon, denial ain't just a river in Egypt." Kim says._

_"I know that Kimmy, but how do I know that I can trust him?" I ask Kim._

_"Erin, you can, don't make him pay for Jonah's mistakes." Kim says and I nod._

_Just then jerry walks in and I wave and point to a table where we can work._

_I am Jerry's tutor, my teachers suggested it will help with extra credit, Jerry's grades and even help me with making some new friends._

_Jack's POV:_

_Milton and I walked into the dojo to see a girl working with Jerry on his homework._

_"Orthography is the art of writing words with proper letters; they didn't have that during Shakespeare's time." The girl said._

_She looked and sounded familiar._

_Her eyes met mine and I realized it was Erin._

_For the first time since I met her, she looked relaxed._

_"Ok, now let's work on history." Erin says to Jerry and smiles hello to me and Milton._

_"Do I have to? All I'm learning about is how two teams killed each other, the north won, how a guy in a top hat got shot and about the lazy fair doctrine." Jerry says making Erin laugh and shake her head._

_Her laugh was beautiful, like a perfect melody. It was natural, not forced or tensed._

_"One, the Civil war ain't that simple hon. And two, is the lassiez-faire doctrine. Erin said._

_"Hon?" I ask._

_"Ain't?" Jerry asked._

_"You know about the lassiez-faire doctrine?" Milton asks._

_"Yes Jerry, I said ain't and yes Jack, I said hon. I from the south." Erin says with a smile._

_"I thought you were from Miami." Jerry says._

_"I moved there when I was 13, I'm 17 now." Erin says and gets up to walk over to Milton._

_"I'm Erin, and yes, I do know about the lassiez-faire doctrine." She says._

_"I'm Milton." He says shaking Erin's hand._

_"I'm going to start calling you Scarlett." Jerry says._

_"Why's that?" I asked confused._

_"Scarlett O'Hara from Gone With The Wind, and because of my southern accent." Erin explains._

_"Can I talk to you?" I whisper in Erin's ear and she nods._

_"Milton, can you help Jerry for a while?" Erin asks._

_"Sure thing Miss. Scarlett." Milton says and Erin looks at him confused._

_"What? It is starting to stick." Milton says and Erin smiles and we walk to Rudy's office._

_"What do you want to talk about?" Erin asks._

_"About last night, and this morning." I say._

_"Jack, it was very helpful and comforting, but I just need to take care of my baby as well. And what if Jonah finds out?" Erin asks._

_"He won't I won't let him hurt you anymore." I say Erin smiles and we hug._

_"When do you find out about the gender of the baby?" I ask Erin._

_"Tomorrow." She says._

_"Can I go with you?" I ask and Erin smiles and takes my hand._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." She says._

_Her grayish blue eyes sparkling and her smile are just melting me._

_"No Jack, you can't be falling in love with this girl." That voice in my head says._

_I look into Erin's eyes, and I know, I'm falling hard for this girl._

**Chapter 5: Finding Out the Gender**

**Erin's POV**  
Okay, today's the day I find out if my baby will be a boy or a girl. I can totally do this.  
One thing I am having mixed feelings about is the fact Jack is coming with me...I mean, don't get me wrong he's really sweet and all, but I don't know if he thinks this is like a date of some sorts. But then again, why would he? We're going to a doctor's appointment for my baby. Why would he want any part of that in that way?  
He wouldn't.  
"Hey Erin, you going to the doctor today?" Kim asked me when I walked in the dojo. Jack told me to meet him there, but Kim doesn't know he's going yet.  
"Yep, have you seen Jack?" I asked, ducking my gaze. I know she's gonna take that in the way of thinking I like him-which is so not true! I mean, he's awesome but I just can't like someone else again.  
"He's in the shower...Why do you wanna know!?" she asked. The way she practically pounced on me with that question reminded me of a cat.  
I rolled my eyes at her. See, I knew this was coming. Oh well, I guess that's what best friends are for.  
"Kimmy, he's just coming with me to the doctors appointment. He offered so I said yes." I added that last part so she wouldn't take it even farther on the fact he's like the first guy I've been close to trusting since...never mind.  
"Awe, that is so sweet! He totally likes you!" Kim squealed. I was about to respond when I got cut off.  
"Hey there ladies! Ready to go, Er?" Jack asked quickly. He had a towel slung around his shoulders and his hair was all wet. Not to mention he didn't have a shirt on...  
"Uh, yeah. How about you?" I asked awkwardly. I couldn't help but notice Kim snickering as she slowly slipped away to do something...anything else. She's probably 'giving us privacy' as she would say.  
"Yep, just give me a sec. I'll be right back" he said and started walking towards the back room again.  
"Don't forget your shirt!" Kim called after him. She then turned to me with a laugh, "No shirt, no service. Oh yeah, and I bet the doctors feel that way too"  
"Kim!" I exclaimed.  
"What? Oh, you know I was just kidding girly. But seriously, you should've seen your face when he walked out without a shirt on! Dude, your cheeks were so red it could've been mistaken for a seriously painful sunburn" she laughed. I swatted her arm as I rolled my eyes.  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked coming back out, fully clothed might I add.  
"Yep" I said smiling. Kim winked at me and I just rolled my eyes before turning back to Jack as we left the dojo.

**Jack's POV**  
I opened my car door for Erin and she smiled in thanks. I was kind of nervous and a little anxious about going to this appointment with her. I mean, this will be the first time she gets to see her baby and know what gender it is.  
"So, you excited?" I asked, trying to start a conversation that might calm my nerves...and hers too, possible.  
"Well of course I am, but I'm also really nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if there isn't a heartbeat? What if-"  
"Erin," I said cutting her off, "don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just breathe" I said glancing at her slightly while trying to keep my focus on the road for both of our-and the baby's-safety.  
She sighed. "Okay, I'll try. That doesn't mean I'm still not worried" she said stubbornly. I just chuckled a little. She is so adorable. I remember thinking the same thing when I saw her after I got out of the shower; her cheeks all rosy and that small smile of hers as she looked down shyly. She's just the cutest thing. I still can't even imagine what kind of idiot would want to hurt someone as precious and amazing as her.  
"Oh, turn here. That's the building" she directed as I steered into the parking lot. I helped her out and we walked up to the receptionist lady.  
"Name?" she said flatly. Hmm, looks like she isn't very happy at her job.  
"Erin Wilkes"  
"Please go sit in the waiting area and fill out these papers while waiting on Dr. Myers" the lady said finally looking up. I couldn't help but notice the way her nose scrunched up a bit in a judging way as she noticed how young Erin looked and why she was here. I also couldn't shake off the hard glare the woman sent me as I sat down beside her in the waiting area.  
"Well she seemed rude" I whispered when we were out of hearing range. Erin rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, she hates me; thinks I'm just another seventeen and pregnant case who wasn't 'careful enough'. She never even bothered getting the facts straight" Erin sighed. I instantly felt horrible for her. People automatically will think something like that when they see a teenage girl pregnant.  
"Erin, I'm sorry people are judging you because of something you couldn't help"  
She smiled a little. "It's okay Jack. I'm just glad you aren't judging me for the same thing." I felt a horrible stab of guilt at that statement. I had assumed the worse when Kim first told me about her being pregnant. I kind of figured something was up when she ran into Jonah though.  
"Erin, I'm so sorry. I won't lie; I did wonder a bit when I found out-"  
"It's fine" she said cutting me off. "You weren't rude about it, even when you were thinking it. That was really sweet of you, and when you found out, you were being even sweeter. You didn't tell me it was my fault; that I could've done something to stop him" she said, her voice cracking there towards the end. I hesitantly slipped my arm around her shoulders, knowing how fragile she was. I was scared she was pull away, but I was relieved to see she leaned in closer. That's certainly a step in the right direction.  
"Erin, it is in no way you're fault. You can't prevent the inevitable, all you can do is trust that God will help you through it" I told her. I noticed she tensed a little. What did I say?  
"Um, thanks Jack. Come on, they're calling us back." she said quickly. I just walked back there with her, confused all the while. Um, okay that was strange.  
"Hello Miss. Wilkes" the doctor said when we got in the room. Erin smiled at the woman, and I could tell this time it was a real smile. Well, she must like this woman. "Alright Erin, please lift up your shirt"  
I noticed Erin kind of look towards me and I laughed a little but turned around, figuring she didn't want me seeing anything.  
"Okay Mommy, there is your baby...girl" I heard the doctor say, followed by a small gasp. I glanced over just in time to see a priceless expression on Erin's face, one that I don't think I've ever seen her with before: love. She had tears glistening her eyes and her hand had flown to her mouth the second she found out it was a girl. She was just staring at the monitor with this glowing expression. Huh, I just realized why my grandparents and all the older people used to say 'you're glowing' whenever they saw a pregnant woman. She was so beautiful.  
"Jack, look at her" Erin breathed out. I smiled a little and turned towards the monitor. I wasn't, however, expecting the impact that split second would have on my life. I knew I had to protect Erin and her baby already, but the second I saw that tiny little shape on the monitor, I fell harder than a sack of potatoes. That was a real baby with a beating heart, growing inside of the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met.  
I didn't even notice I had somehow inched closer and was now touching the monitor. Wow, she's so beautiful...  
"What do you think Daddy?" Dr. Myers asked suddenly.  
Uh oh.

**Erin's POV**  
"Okay Mommy, there is your baby...girl" Dr. Myers said. I gasped as my hand flew up to my mouth in surprise. I can't believe I'm having a little girl. Looking at that monitor...it was all so real now. Sure I've seen the ultrasound before, but now it's all so much more real. I can actually see her, and know she is my daughter. A little girl. Wow.  
"Jack, look at her" I said breathlessly. It was a moment that absolutely had to be shared, and at the moment, I felt that Jack was the best person to share it with. Weird, I know, but true all the same.

Jack smiled a little before turning his attention toward the monitor. Under any other circumstance, I would've laughed at his expression, but this was absolutely adorable. He was just staring at the monitor, moving towards it ever so slowly. Once he got there, he put his hand up and was touching it, right where my baby's picture was displayed. It had t be the sweetest sight I've ever seen. And somehow, with me looking at my daughter on that monitor, feeling her grow inside me, and watching how Jack looked when he saw her for the first time too; I just felt...complete. I don't get it, but I've never felt better in my life.  
"What do you think Daddy?" Dr. Myers asked suddenly. Oh crap, well that sure broke me out of my trance. What am I going to do now?

**Daddy'sgirl11A/N:**

**Hey guys! :) I just wanted to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and have enjoyed being partners with my awesome friend :) What did you all think of this chapter/story? We'd love to hear your thoughts! God bless you all! :)**


	6. Where Is God?

**Hey guys, we're back with another chapter, we hope you like it! **

**Written by Daddy'sgirl11. **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
Okay, today's the day I find out if my baby will be a boy or a girl. I can totally do this.  
One thing I am having mixed feelings about is the fact Jack is coming with me...I mean, don't get me wrong he's really sweet and all, but I don't know if he thinks this is like a date of some sorts. But then again, why would he? We're going to a doctor's appointment for my baby. Why would he want any part of that in that way?  
He wouldn't.  
"Hey Erin, you going to the doctor today?" Kim asked me when I walked in the dojo. Jack told me to meet him there, but Kim doesn't know he's going yet.  
"Yep, have you seen Jack?" I asked, ducking my gaze. I know she's gonna take that in the way of thinking I like him-which is so not true! I mean, he's awesome but I just can't like someone else again.  
"He's in the shower...Why do you wanna know!?" she asked. The way she practically pounced on me with that question reminded me of a cat.  
I rolled my eyes at her. See, I knew this was coming. Oh well, I guess that's what best friends are for.  
"Kimmy, he's just coming with me to the doctors appointment. He offered so I said yes." I added that last part so she wouldn't take it even farther on the fact he's like the first guy I've been close to trusting since...never mind.  
"Awe, that is so sweet! He totally likes you!" Kim squealed. I was about to respond when I got cut off.  
"Hey there ladies! Ready to go, Er?" Jack asked quickly. He had a towel slung around his shoulders and his hair was all wet. Not to mention he didn't have a shirt on...  
"Uh, yeah. How about you?" I asked awkwardly. I couldn't help but notice Kim snickering as she slowly slipped away to do something...anything else. She's probably 'giving us privacy' as she would say.  
"Yep, just give me a sec. I'll be right back" he said and started walking towards the back room again.  
"Don't forget your shirt!" Kim called after him. She then turned to me with a laugh, "No shirt, no service. Oh yeah, and I bet the doctors feel that way too"  
"Kim!" I exclaimed.  
"What? Oh, you know I was just kidding girly. But seriously, you should've seen your face when he walked out without a shirt on! Dude, your cheeks were so red it could've been mistaken for a seriously painful sunburn" she laughed. I swatted her arm as I rolled my eyes.  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked coming back out, fully clothed might I add.  
"Yep" I said smiling. Kim winked at me and I just rolled my eyes before turning back to Jack as we left the dojo._

**_Jack's POV_**_  
I opened my car door for Erin and she smiled in thanks. I was kind of nervous and a little anxious about going to this appointment with her. I mean, this will be the first time she gets to see her baby and know what gender it is.  
"So, you excited?" I asked, trying to start a conversation that might calm my nerves...and hers too, possible.  
"Well of course I am, but I'm also really nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if there isn't a heartbeat? What if-"  
"Erin," I said cutting her off, "don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just breathe" I said glancing at her slightly while trying to keep my focus on the road for both of our-and the baby's-safety.  
She sighed. "Okay, I'll try. That doesn't mean I'm still not worried" she said stubbornly. I just chuckled a little. She is so adorable. I remember thinking the same thing when I saw her after I got out of the shower; her cheeks all rosy and that small smile of hers as she looked down shyly. She's just the cutest thing. I still can't even imagine what kind of idiot would want to hurt someone as precious and amazing as her.  
"Oh, turn here. That's the building" she directed as I steered into the parking lot. I helped her out and we walked up to the receptionist lady.  
"Name?" she said flatly. Hmm, looks like she isn't very happy at her job.  
"Erin Wilkes"  
"Please go sit in the waiting area and fill out these papers while waiting on Dr. Myers" the lady said finally looking up. I couldn't help but notice the way her nose scrunched up a bit in a judging way as she noticed how young Erin looked and why she was here. I also couldn't shake off the hard glare the woman sent me as I sat down beside her in the waiting area.  
"Well she seemed rude" I whispered when we were out of hearing range. Erin rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, she hates me; thinks I'm just another seventeen and pregnant case who wasn't 'careful enough'. She never even bothered getting the facts straight" Erin sighed. I instantly felt horrible for her. People automatically will think something like that when they see a teenage girl pregnant.  
"Erin, I'm sorry people are judging you because of something you couldn't help"  
She smiled a little. "It's okay Jack. I'm just glad you aren't judging me for the same thing." I felt a horrible stab of guilt at that statement. I had assumed the worse when Kim first told me about her being pregnant. I kind of figured something was up when she ran into Jonah though.  
"Erin, I'm so sorry. I won't lie; I did wonder a bit when I found out-"  
"It's fine" she said cutting me off. "You weren't rude about it, even when you were thinking it. That was really sweet of you, and when you found out, you were being even sweeter. You didn't tell me it was my fault; that I could've done something to stop him" she said, her voice cracking there towards the end. I hesitantly slipped my arm around her shoulders, knowing how fragile she was. I was scared she was pull away, but I was relieved to see she leaned in closer. That's certainly a step in the right direction.  
"Erin, it is in no way you're fault. You can't prevent the inevitable, all you can do is trust that God will help you through it" I told her. I noticed she tensed a little. What did I say?  
"Um, thanks Jack. Come on, they're calling us back." she said quickly. I just walked back there with her, confused all the while. Um, okay that was strange.  
"Hello Miss. Wilkes" the doctor said when we got in the room. Erin smiled at the woman, and I could tell this time it was a real smile. Well, she must like this woman. "Alright Erin, please lift up your shirt"  
I noticed Erin kind of look towards me and I laughed a little but turned around, figuring she didn't want me seeing anything.  
"Okay Mommy, there is your baby...girl" I heard the doctor say, followed by a small gasp. I glanced over just in time to see a priceless expression on Erin's face, one that I don't think I've ever seen her with before: love. She had tears glistening her eyes and her hand had flown to her mouth the second she found out it was a girl. She was just staring at the monitor with this glowing expression. Huh, I just realized why my grandparents and all the older people used to say 'you're glowing' whenever they saw a pregnant woman. She was so beautiful.  
"Jack, look at her" Erin breathed out. I smiled a little and turned towards the monitor. I wasn't, however, expecting the impact that split second would have on my life. I knew I had to protect Erin and her baby already, but the second I saw that tiny little shape on the monitor, I fell harder than a sack of potatoes. That was a real baby with a beating heart, growing inside of the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met.  
I didn't even notice I had somehow inched closer and was now touching the monitor. Wow, she's so beautiful...  
"What do you think Daddy?" Dr. Myers asked suddenly.  
Uh oh._

**_Erin's POV_**_  
"Okay Mommy, there is your baby...girl" Dr. Myers said. I gasped as my hand flew up to my mouth in surprise. I can't believe I'm having a little girl. Looking at that monitor...it was all so real now. Sure I've seen the ultrasound before, but now it's all so much more real. I can actually see her, and know she is my daughter. A little girl. Wow.  
"Jack, look at her" I said breathlessly. It was a moment that absolutely had to be shared, and at the moment, I felt that Jack was the best person to share it with. Weird, I know, but true all the same._

_Jack smiled a little before turning his attention toward the monitor. Under any other circumstance, I would've laughed at his expression, but this was absolutely adorable. He was just staring at the monitor, moving towards it ever so slowly. Once he got there, he put his hand up and was touching it, right where my baby's picture was displayed. It had t be the sweetest sight I've ever seen. And somehow, with me looking at my daughter on that monitor, feeling her grow inside me, and watching how Jack looked when he saw her for the first time too; I just felt...complete. I don't get it, but I've never felt better in my life.  
"What do you think Daddy?" Dr. Myers asked suddenly. Oh crap, well that sure broke me out of my trance. What am I going to do now?_

**Chapter 6: Where is God?! **

**Jack's POV: **

Oh no! Erin's gonna freak and then she won't want anything to do with me after this. Awe man, this is not a good thing.  
"O-Oh, I...I mean, I'm not-" I stammered, but Erin quickly cut me off.  
"Dr. Myers, I'm sorry for the mix up, but if you remember I informed you that my baby's biological father is not in the picture" she said. I decided to just stay silent in hopes of not making this any more awkward.  
"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. My mistake. You two just looked so adorable and...never mind; I'm sorry for the mix up" Dr. Myers apologized.  
"Um, that's fine" Erin said, although she sounded a bit uncomfortable and was no longer looking at me. She did smile again, though, when she looked back towards the monitor. "Can I have a copy of that?" she asked with a bright and hopeful smile.  
"Of course you can sweetie" the doctor said with a smile of her own.  
"Would you like a copy as well?" she asked turning towards me. Seeing as both Erin and I were about to remind her of the conversation we just had to awkwardly live through, she continued. "I know you aren't the biological father honey, but if Miss. Wilkes says it's okay, I'd be more than willing to give you a copy as well" she explained.  
I looked over to Erin, really hoping she'd be okay with that, but I wanted to be sure it wasn't too much considering we haven't even known each other a week. But I just feel a connection with her-and that baby for some reason I still don't quite understand-and I kind of hope she says it's okay. Call me weird (especially since I'm a dude), but I want that picture.  
"I don't see why not. If you want one, sure; if not, that's fine too" Erin said shrugging. I smiled and turned to the doctor.  
"I'd like that very much"  
Erin's POV  
"I'd like that very much" Jack said making me smile a little on the inside. I was kind of hoping he'd say that. He just keeps proving himself to be sweeter and sweeter.  
"Very well then" Dr. Myers said smiling widely. "I'll go get those pictures for the two of you and then you can be on your way. Everything seems to check out and your baby is in great health"  
I smiled at what she just said, but from everything she's been saying during the appointment-after she met Jack-I have a feeling that I now have both Kim and my obstetrician to take the playful teasing from. I seriously think she called him 'Daddy' on purpose. I mean, she knows about everything with Jonah and that he's the father of my baby.  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked when Dr. Myers handed us each a disc of my baby. I nodded and followed him out to the parking lot.  
"Look, I'm really sorry about that-"  
"It's fine" Jack cut in with a charming smile. Goodness, he has the most captivating smile.  
Oh man, I can't believe I just thought that!  
"So, are you excited about having a little girl?" Jack asked when we pulled onto the road. I smiled brightly at this, completely forgetting whatever thoughts of Jack were just running through my mind. Thoughts that I definitely should not be having.  
"Extremely! I can't wait to see my daughter for the first time!" I exclaimed. I saw Jack smile, but it was different this time, and I couldn't figure out why. "What?"  
"Nothing, it's just-I've never seen you so happy and excited before. It's actually kind of cute" he said making me blush.  
"Thanks" I mumbled as we pulled up to the mall parking lot. We walked together towards the dojo silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was...nice.  
"Oh my goodness, what did the doctors say!? What are you having!? I have to know!" Kim practically screamed in my face as soon as we walked through the doors. I noticed Jerry and Milton were standing a few feet behind her, looking pretty curious themselves but trying not to let it show.  
I laughed.  
"Everything's going good, and you really don't have to know if I don't wanna tell you" I smirked. I could see Kim was literally about to explode so I added, "But...it's a girl!"  
"NO WAY!" Kim screamed to the top of her lungs as she started jumping up and down. "I can't believe it's a girl! Oh, I get to be an aunt! This little girl is gonna be spoiled rotten! I have to go buy some adorable new clothes. Oh, and we should start looking at names. I wonder what her husband's last name will be. We wanna have her name be able to go with her birth last name, but not make it sound weird when she gets married. Oh, I wonder what her wedding will be like! We have to start planning for-"  
"KIMMY!" I yelled, cutting off her rant. She's already way too far ahead of herself. "Hon, you're trying to plan my unborn daughter's wedding. Calm yourself" I said laughing.  
"Oh, sorry Er. I'm just so excited for you! Oh, I have to go buy her a little stuffed animal or a doll!" Kim said rushing out the doors without another word. I just laughed again at my insane best friend before turning toward Jerry and Milton. Neither of them have spoken since I got here.  
"Congrats Scar" Milton said smiling. "You're going to be a spectacular mom"  
"Milton, if you keep using big words like that you'll confuse the baby" Jerry said. I couldn't contain my laughter at that point.  
"Thank you Milton" I said when I finally calmed down enough to get the words out.  
"Oh Erin, can I babysit when you have her? Babies are awesome chick magnets" Jerry said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Typical.  
"First, no you cannot babysit. Second, you are such a jerk" I said playfully as I pushed past him to go to my uncle's office.  
"Erin, where ya going?" Jack asked from where he disappeared to over by the lockers. I turned around and gulped to find he had his shirt off again. Oh Lord help me.  
"I was gonna go tell my uncle the news" I said matter-of-factly.  
"Rudy's your uncle? How's that even possible?" Jack asked slipping a shirt on over his confused face. It didn't help much; his shirt was one of those skin tight muscle shirts.  
I laughed. "I know he can be a bit childish, but he gets that from my grandfather. Luckily, my mom had the brains in the family."

"Had?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, she died when I was 7, 10 years ago. I was forced to live with my alcoholic father, who put my twin sister up for adoption." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Where is your sister now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and is she hot?" Jerry asked and Jack hit his arm.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in 10 years. And Jerry, twin, we are fraternal, so we don't look so much alike." I say with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Er; God will bring her back to you." Jack said making me smile at the nickname, but I froze at the last statement.

"God? Where is God in my life?! He is nowhere!" I scream with tears running down my face.

**I hope you guys like it as much as we enjoy writing it! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God bless! **


	7. What Am I Gonna Do Now?

**Hey guys! We are back with another chapter of The new Girl! **

**We hope you like this chapter. **

**It was written by both Daddy'sgirl11 and I working together on this chapter. **

_Previously on The New girl:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Oh no! Erin's gonna freak and then she won't want anything to do with me after this. Awe man, this is not a good thing.  
"O-Oh, I...I mean, I'm not-" I stammered, but Erin quickly cut me off.  
"Dr. Myers, I'm sorry for the mix up, but if you remember I informed you that my baby's biological father is not in the picture" she said. I decided to just stay silent in hopes of not making this any more awkward.  
"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. My mistake. You two just looked so adorable and...never mind; I'm sorry for the mix up" Dr. Myers apologized.  
"Um, that's fine" Erin said, although she sounded a bit uncomfortable and was no longer looking at me. She did smile again, though, when she looked back towards the monitor. "Can I have a copy of that?" she asked with a bright and hopeful smile.  
"Of course you can sweetie" the doctor said with a smile of her own.  
"Would you like a copy as well?" she asked turning towards me. Seeing as both Erin and I were about to remind her of the conversation we just had to awkwardly live through, she continued. "I know you aren't the biological father honey, but if Miss. Wilkes says it's okay, I'd be more than willing to give you a copy as well" she explained.  
I looked over to Erin, really hoping she'd be okay with that, but I wanted to be sure it wasn't too much considering we haven't even known each other a week. But I just feel a connection with her-and that baby for some reason I still don't quite understand-and I kind of hope she says it's okay. Call me weird (especially since I'm a dude), but I want that picture.  
"I don't see why not. If you want one, sure; if not, that's fine too" Erin said shrugging. I smiled and turned to the doctor.  
"I'd like that very much"  
Erin's POV  
"I'd like that very much" Jack said making me smile a little on the inside. I was kind of hoping he'd say that. He just keeps proving himself to be sweeter and sweeter.  
"Very well then" Dr. Myers said smiling widely. "I'll go get those pictures for the two of you and then you can be on your way. Everything seems to check out and your baby is in great health"  
I smiled at what she just said, but from everything she's been saying during the appointment-after she met Jack-I have a feeling that I now have both Kim and my obstetrician to take the playful teasing from. I seriously think she called him 'Daddy' on purpose. I mean, she knows about everything with Jonah and that he's the father of my baby.  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked when Dr. Myers handed us each a disc of my baby. I nodded and followed him out to the parking lot.  
"Look, I'm really sorry about that-"  
"It's fine" Jack cut in with a charming smile. Goodness, he has the most captivating smile.  
Oh man, I can't believe I just thought that!  
"So, are you excited about having a little girl?" Jack asked when we pulled onto the road. I smiled brightly at this, completely forgetting whatever thoughts of Jack were just running through my mind. Thoughts that I definitely should not be having.  
"Extremely! I can't wait to see my daughter for the first time!" I exclaimed. I saw Jack smile, but it was different this time, and I couldn't figure out why. "What?"  
"Nothing, it's just-I've never seen you so happy and excited before. It's actually kind of cute" he said making me blush.  
"Thanks" I mumbled as we pulled up to the mall parking lot. We walked together towards the dojo silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was...nice.  
"Oh my goodness, what did the doctors say!? What are you having!? I have to know!" Kim practically screamed in my face as soon as we walked through the doors. I noticed Jerry and Milton were standing a few feet behind her, looking pretty curious themselves but trying not to let it show.  
I laughed.  
"Everything's going good, and you really don't have to know if I don't wanna tell you" I smirked. I could see Kim was literally about to explode so I added, "But...it's a girl!"  
"NO WAY!" Kim screamed to the top of her lungs as she started jumping up and down. "I can't believe it's a girl! Oh, I get to be an aunt! This little girl is gonna be spoiled rotten! I have to go buy some adorable new clothes. Oh, and we should start looking at names. I wonder what her husband's last name will be. We wanna have her name be able to go with her birth last name, but not make it sound weird when she gets married. Oh, I wonder what her wedding will be like! We have to start planning for-"  
"KIMMY!" I yelled, cutting off her rant. She's already way too far ahead of herself. "Hon, you're trying to plan my unborn daughter's wedding. Calm yourself" I said laughing.  
"Oh, sorry Er. I'm just so excited for you! Oh, I have to go buy her a little stuffed animal or a doll!" Kim said rushing out the doors without another word. I just laughed again at my insane best friend before turning toward Jerry and Milton. Neither of them have spoken since I got here.  
"Congrats Scar" Milton said smiling. "You're going to be a spectacular mom"  
"Milton, if you keep using big words like that you'll confuse the baby" Jerry said. I couldn't contain my laughter at that point.  
"Thank you Milton" I said when I finally calmed down enough to get the words out.  
"Oh Erin, can I babysit when you have her? Babies are awesome chick magnets" Jerry said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Typical.  
"First, no you cannot babysit. Second, you are such a jerk" I said playfully as I pushed past him to go to my uncle's office.  
"Erin, where ya going?" Jack asked from where he disappeared to over by the lockers. I turned around and gulped to find he had his shirt off again. Oh Lord help me.  
"I was gonna go tell my uncle the news" I said matter-of-factly.  
"Rudy's your uncle? How's that even possible?" Jack asked slipping a shirt on over his confused face. It didn't help much; his shirt was one of those skin tight muscle shirts.  
I laughed. "I know he can be a bit childish, but he gets that from my grandfather. Luckily, my mom had the brains in the family."_

_"Had?" Milton asked._

_"Yeah, she died when I was 7, 10 years ago. I was forced to live with my alcoholic father, who put my twin sister up for adoption." I said with tears in my eyes._

_"Where is your sister now?" Jack asked._

_"Yeah, and is she hot?" Jerry asked and Jack hit his arm._

_"I don't know, I haven't seen her in 10 years. And Jerry, twin, we are fraternal, so we don't look so much alike." I say with a sad smile._

_"Don't worry Er; God will bring her back to you." Jack said making me smile at the nickname, but I froze at the last statement._

_"God? Where is God in my life?! He is nowhere!" I scream with tears running down my face._

**Chapter 7: What Am I Gonna Do Now? **

**Jack's POV:**  
"God? Where is God in my life?! He is nowhere!" Erin practically screamed in my face. I was very taken aback at that. She doesn't think God's with her? Awe man, now everything makes sense.  
I watched as she ran into Rudy's office, balling her beautiful eyes out. This is bad; like really, really bad.  
"Did she just-"  
"Uh huh" Milton said cutting me off.  
"So what are we going to do about this?" Jerry asked. He may be a bit of a player sometimes but the dude knows it's serious to love God.  
"I don't know" I said sighing. I do, however, know that I will stop at nothing to make her believe again. She needs to know God loves her and she can't live without Him.  
'I will not give up on her' I thought, then looked down at the disc in my hands. I sighed. 'And I won't give up on that baby girl either'

**Erin's POV**  
I ran into my Uncle Rudy's office. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. Jack is such a good guy and I just yelled at him about his faith-the kind of faith I used to have once in my life. I don't anymore though. The Bible said I wouldn't go through anything I couldn't handle. Well, I can't handle this! It's all too much and Jonah really hurt me. Both emotionally and physically. Nothing in my life is really going right at all.  
"Hey Erin, you have to see these pics Phil took with us and Tootise-wait are you crying!?" Uncle Rudy asked. I just nodded and ran up to him. He hugged me tight and kissed my head.  
"What happened sweetie?" he asked sighing. I looked up and bit my lip. He suddenly looked really worried.  
"Oh, is it the baby? Is it Jonah? Er, if he did something-"  
"Uncle Rudy" I said cutting him off. "It isn't Jonah. Well, I mean it kind of is but not really. He goes to my school here now and I'm worried about that, but that isn't why I'm crying. It's just-Jack keeps saying all this stuff about God and how He's always there for me! But where was He when I needed Him most!? Why did Jonah...why did all of this happen to me if God was supposedly with me!?" I cried. I can't help it. That's how I've felt for the longest time and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Uncle Rudy is the only real family I have left (besides my sister who I have no clue where she is).  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" Uncle Rudy said hugging me tighter. He then stood up sighing. I frowned. Where is he going. "Alright sweetie, I'll be right back. There's something I have to do. Why don't you stay here and calm yourself down a bit. You don't want to get too stressed with that baby you're carrying. It-"  
"She" I said cutting him off. He smiled slightly.  
"She needs you calm sweetheart" he said about to walk out, then added, "But Jack wasn't wrong, Erin. God is with you"  
That just made me cry even harder. They don't get it! Nobody gets it! Why wasn't God there when I needed him so much?! Why?!

**Jack's POV**  
We're all just kind of sitting there waiting for someone to come out of the office when the door opens. Everyone jumps up, but I'm a little disappointed to see it was Rudy...just Rudy.  
"Alright guys, she's pretty upset in there" Rudy said sighing. Rudy is hardly ever serious s this is new...  
"I'm sorry Rudy, I didn't know she..." I said trailing off. I don't know all the facts and I don't really want to say it.  
Rudy nodded. "I know Jack, but I'm glad you did. She needs to know that God doesn't make bad things happen to people, he's there for us when they do. She thinks there isn't anything good left in her world" he said sadly.  
"But that's not true" I couldn't help saying. "She has you and Kim who she loves o death. And she now has us three as friends...though I don't rally know exactly how she feels about that. And that baby-her daughter means the world to her Rudy" I said almost desperately.  
"I know Jack, but she doesn't get that. She doesn't quite understand that there's a reason all of this happened to her. If she never went through what she did, there would be no baby for her to love. There's always a reason guys" Rudy said with a rueful smile. "I'm not saying to stop telling her about God-not at all. She really needs that in her life. Just maybe take it in small amounts so it doesn't overwhelm her or scare her off. We don't want to force her into faith. It's supposed to come to each and every one of us personally."

I nod and was about to say something when we saw the door open.

Erin slowly and quietly walked out.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you." She said as she walked up to me.

"It's ok Er, I forgive you." I said Erin smiles and hugs me.

"Wait, who's Phil, and why does he have a goat?" Erin asks confused.

We all laugh and explain to Erin about Tootise and Phil.

"Hey Er, I got something for you." Kim says walking in with 3 books.

Erin takes the books with a smile and sets them aside.

"Thanks Kimmy." She said hugging Kim.

**Erin's POV:**

I was watching Kim and the guys train while I read one of my books Kim got me.

Once I couldn't focus on my book, I slid my bookmark in and set it aside.

I looked at Jack and he smiled at me.

Why does he have to be so darn cute?!

I mean, his eyes are so captivating; his smile is burned into my mind, and the way he looks at me makes me feel like I can't breathe.

The way he looked when he was trying so very heard to focus is just amazing, and the fact that he has a skin tight muscle shirt on isn't helping any, it just makes him look even better if that's possible, why does he do that?!

Wait, it can't be, I can't be falling for Jack, I just can't.

I promised myself to take care of my daughter first, but Jack, he's being so sweet, and really wants to protect me, and her.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even bother to notice that practice was over and I had zoned out for 10 minutes.

"Hey Jack? Cover up, not around the baby." I heard Kim tease.

I looked at her confuse, and then jump when I noticed Jack sitting next to me, with his arm around my shoulders.

"How long have you been there? And why are you wet?" I ask him.

"And shirtless, don't forget shirtless." Kim added teasingly, I playfully glare at her and she smiles.

"Er, there's a wonderfully magical thing called a shower, you can get clean, it has water…" Jack answers teasingly.

"I know what a shower is." I say and playfully hit Jack's arm.

"And I been sitting here for 3 minutes, and you were zoned out for 10." He said concerned.

"So you been sitting here for 3 minutes and didn't bother to say hi?" I ask.

"Um… Hi?" Jack asks running his hand through his hair nervously and I laugh and roll my eyes.

Jack stands up and I look at him then look away.

"What?" He asks.

"Um…. Your shirt." I said.

Jack sheepishly looks down and grabs a shirt to put on.

"Aw, what's wrong Er, didn't like the view?" Kim asks with a smirk.

"Kimmy!" I yell at her with a slight blush as I stand up and walk to the shower.

I come back out with my hair in a Katniss braid, black sweat pants and my pink cami crop top that showed my stomach, even if I am 2 months pregnant, I'm barely showing the slightest bump.

I see Jack staring at me with a slight blush.

"What's wrong Jack?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing." He says and looks down.

"What's wrong Jack? I thought you saw Erin's stomach at the doctor's appointment." Kim said.

"No, he didn't." I said causing Kim to smirk and walk towards Jack.

"Like what you see?" She asks as I pull my Hello Kitty sweat shirt out of my bag.

"Kim!" Jack yells and blushes a dark red.

I smile a little and walk over to Jack and Kim.

"Erin, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to church on Sunday." Jack asked after clearing his throat.

"I don't know, could I think about it?" I ask as I pull my sweat shirt on over my crop top.

"Of course." He said with a smile causing me to return the smile.

"I could go with you tomorrow after school and we can go talk to the preacher." Kim offers.

"Thanks Kimmy, but maybe it would be better if I went alone." I said.

I don't really know what I'd even say to a preacher. I mean, I used to respect them so much for their calling of career, but now, how am I supposed to be around them when the only things that run through my mind is: why do people even go to church? Why did everything happen to me? Why couldn't God stop it? If He loves us so much like the Bible says, why does he just sit there and watch while we're in so much pain?  
It's not that I don't believe there is a God, I'm just angry and confused. I'm also scared. If He let all of this happen to me now, what could happen in the future. The God I used to think was so amazing let me get...violated so horribly. If He did that, would he take my baby from me too? She's the only good thing that came from all of this and I don't even know if she'll be okay. Could God be so cruel?  
"Er, you okay? You seem kind of out of it today" Kim said looking concerned. I noticed Jack had the same look on his face.  
"Sorry guys, I just have a lot on my mind. I don't know if it's the best idea for me to go to church" I admitted after a lot of thought. Jack sighed a little but nodded.  
"I understand, but the invitation always stands. There will be a seat for you if you do decide to go" Jack said as he grabbed his stuff from his locker. I noticed he slipped the disc that Dr. Myers gave him with my baby on it in his bag before leaving the dojo without another word.  
Awe man, what am I going to do?

**I hope you guys liked it! I know we loved writing it sooo much! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


	8. Thank You

**Hey guys! Daddy'sgirl11 and I are back with another chapter written together, we find that so much fun that we will do every chapter that way.**

**We hope you enjoy! **

_Previously on The New Girl: _

**_Jack's POV:_**_  
"God? Where is God in my life?! He is nowhere!" Erin practically screamed in my face. I was very taken aback at that. She doesn't think God's with her? Awe man, now everything makes sense.  
I watched as she ran into Rudy's office, balling her beautiful eyes out. This is bad; like really, really bad.  
"Did she just-"  
"Uh huh" Milton said cutting me off.  
"So what are we going to do about this?" Jerry asked. He may be a bit of a player sometimes but the dude knows it's serious to love God.  
"I don't know" I said sighing. I do, however, know that I will stop at nothing to make her believe again. She needs to know God loves her and she can't live without Him.  
'I will not give up on her' I thought, then looked down at the disc in my hands. I sighed. 'And I won't give up on that baby girl either'_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
I ran into my Uncle Rudy's office. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. Jack is such a good guy and I just yelled at him about his faith-the kind of faith I used to have once in my life. I don't anymore though. The Bible said I wouldn't go through anything I couldn't handle. Well, I can't handle this! It's all too much and Jonah really hurt me. Both emotionally and physically. Nothing in my life is really going right at all.  
"Hey Erin, you have to see these pics Phil took with us and Tootise-wait are you crying!?" Uncle Rudy asked. I just nodded and ran up to him. He hugged me tight and kissed my head.  
"What happened sweetie?" he asked sighing. I looked up and bit my lip. He suddenly looked really worried.  
"Oh, is it the baby? Is it Jonah? Er, if he did something-"  
"Uncle Rudy" I said cutting him off. "It isn't Jonah. Well, I mean it kind of is but not really. He goes to my school here now and I'm worried about that, but that isn't why I'm crying. It's just-Jack keeps saying all this stuff about God and how He's always there for me! But where was He when I needed Him most!? Why did Jonah...why did all of this happen to me if God was supposedly with me!?" I cried. I can't help it. That's how I've felt for the longest time and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Uncle Rudy is the only real family I have left (besides my sister who I have no clue where she is).  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" Uncle Rudy said hugging me tighter. He then stood up sighing. I frowned. Where is he going. "Alright sweetie, I'll be right back. There's something I have to do. Why don't you stay here and calm yourself down a bit. You don't want to get too stressed with that baby you're carrying. It-"  
"She" I said cutting him off. He smiled slightly.  
"She needs you calm sweetheart" he said about to walk out, then added, "But Jack wasn't wrong, Erin. God is with you"  
That just made me cry even harder. They don't get it! Nobody gets it! Why wasn't God there when I needed him so much?! Why?!_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
We're all just kind of sitting there waiting for someone to come out of the office when the door opens. Everyone jumps up, but I'm a little disappointed to see it was Rudy...just Rudy.  
"Alright guys, she's pretty upset in there" Rudy said sighing. Rudy is hardly ever serious s this is new...  
"I'm sorry Rudy, I didn't know she..." I said trailing off. I don't know all the facts and I don't really want to say it.  
Rudy nodded. "I know Jack, but I'm glad you did. She needs to know that God doesn't make bad things happen to people, he's there for us when they do. She thinks there isn't anything good left in her world" he said sadly.  
"But that's not true" I couldn't help saying. "She has you and Kim who she loves o death. And she now has us three as friends...though I don't rally know exactly how she feels about that. And that baby-her daughter means the world to her Rudy" I said almost desperately.  
"I know Jack, but she doesn't get that. She doesn't quite understand that there's a reason all of this happened to her. If she never went through what she did, there would be no baby for her to love. There's always a reason guys" Rudy said with a rueful smile. "I'm not saying to stop telling her about God-not at all. She really needs that in her life. Just maybe take it in small amounts so it doesn't overwhelm her or scare her off. We don't want to force her into faith. It's supposed to come to each and every one of us personally."_

_I nod and was about to say something when we saw the door open._

_Erin slowly and quietly walked out._

_"I'm sorry for screaming at you." She said as she walked up to me._

_"It's ok Er, I forgive you." I said Erin smiles and hugs me._

_"Wait, who's Phil, and why does he have a goat?" Erin asks confused._

_We all laugh and explain to Erin about Tootise and Phil._

_"Hey Er, I got something for you." Kim says walking in with 3 books._

_Erin takes the books with a smile and sets them aside._

_"Thanks Kimmy." She said hugging Kim._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was watching Kim and the guys train while I read one of my books Kim got me._

_Once I couldn't focus on my book, I slid my bookmark in and set it aside._

_I looked at Jack and he smiled at me._

_Why does he have to be so darn cute?!_

_I mean, his eyes are so captivating; his smile is burned into my mind, and the way he looks at me makes me feel like I can't breathe._

_The way he looked when he was trying so very heard to focus is just amazing, and the fact that he has a skin tight muscle shirt on isn't helping any, it just makes him look even better if that's possible, why does he do that?!_

_Wait, it can't be, I can't be falling for Jack, I just can't._

_I promised myself to take care of my daughter first, but Jack, he's being so sweet, and really wants to protect me, and her._

_I was so lost in thought, I didn't even bother to notice that practice was over and I had zoned out for 10 minutes._

_"Hey Jack? Cover up, not around the baby." I heard Kim tease._

_I looked at her confuse, and then jump when I noticed Jack sitting next to me, with his arm around my shoulders._

_"How long have you been there? And why are you wet?" I ask him._

_"And shirtless, don't forget shirtless." Kim added teasingly, I playfully glare at her and she smiles._

_"Er, there's a wonderfully magical thing called a shower, you can get clean, it has water…" Jack answers teasingly._

_"I know what a shower is." I say and playfully hit Jack's arm._

_"And I been sitting here for 3 minutes, and you were zoned out for 10." He said concerned._

_"So you been sitting here for 3 minutes and didn't bother to say hi?" I ask._

_"Um… Hi?" Jack asks running his hand through his hair nervously and I laugh and roll my eyes._

_Jack stands up and I look at him then look away._

_"What?" He asks._

_"Um…. Your shirt." I said._

_Jack sheepishly looks down and grabs a shirt to put on._

_"Aw, what's wrong Er, didn't like the view?" Kim asks with a smirk._

_"Kimmy!" I yell at her with a slight blush as I stand up and walk to the shower._

_I come back out with my hair in a Katniss braid, black sweat pants and my pink cami crop top that showed my stomach, even if I am 2 months pregnant, I'm barely showing the slightest bump._

_I see Jack staring at me with a slight blush._

_"What's wrong Jack?" I ask._

_"Huh? Oh, n-nothing." He says and looks down._

_"What's wrong Jack? I thought you saw Erin's stomach at the doctor's appointment." Kim said._

_"No, he didn't." I said causing Kim to smirk and walk towards Jack._

_"Like what you see?" She asks as I pull my Hello Kitty sweat shirt out of my bag._

_"Kim!" Jack yells and blushes a dark red._

_I smile a little and walk over to Jack and Kim._

_"Erin, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to church on Sunday." Jack asked after clearing his throat._

_"I don't know, could I think about it?" I ask as I pull my sweat shirt on over my crop top._

_"Of course." He said with a smile causing me to return the smile._

_"I could go with you tomorrow after school and we can go talk to the preacher." Kim offers._

_"Thanks Kimmy, but maybe it would be better if I went alone." I said._

_I don't really know what I'd even say to a preacher. I mean, I used to respect them so much for their calling of career, but now, how am I supposed to be around them when the only things that run through my mind is: why do people even go to church? Why did everything happen to me? Why couldn't God stop it? If He loves us so much like the Bible says, why does he just sit there and watch while we're in so much pain?  
It's not that I don't believe there is a God, I'm just angry and confused. I'm also scared. If He let all of this happen to me now, what could happen in the future. The God I used to think was so amazing let me get...violated so horribly. If He did that, would he take my baby from me too? She's the only good thing that came from all of this and I don't even know if she'll be okay. Could God be so cruel?  
"Er, you okay? You seem kind of out of it today" Kim said looking concerned. I noticed Jack had the same look on his face.  
"Sorry guys, I just have a lot on my mind. I don't know if it's the best idea for me to go to church" I admitted after a lot of thought. Jack sighed a little but nodded.  
"I understand, but the invitation always stands. There will be a seat for you if you do decide to go" Jack said as he grabbed his stuff from his locker. I noticed he slipped the disc that Dr. Myers gave him with my baby on it in his bag before leaving the dojo without another word.  
Awe man, what am I going to do?_

**Chapter 8: Thank You**

**Jack's POV**  
I picked out my best church clothes this morning. I was nervous as I'll get just wondering if Erin was going to show. I don't know if I should expect her to or not, goodness knows I don't know a thing that runs through that woman's head, but I was really hoping she would.  
"Come on Jack, I'll bet she's getting ready right now" Kim told me as she walked in the dojo.  
"Shouldn't you know if she is or not?" I asked. "I mean you are staying with Rudy too"  
"Well yeah, but she stayed in her room the whole time I was there. When I asked if she was coming she didn't say anything. Rudy told me that even if she did, she wouldn't make it to Sunday school. She got sick this morning" Kim told me.  
"Sick? What happened?" I asked worriedly. I told you, I'm not going to let anything happen to her or that baby.  
"Jack, she's pregnant. It's called morning sickness" Kim said slowly. I nodded a little and followed her out the doors of the dojo as we began walking to church. It wasn't that far so we didn't bother taking the car.  
After Sunday school was over, I met up with Kim, Jerry, and Milton. I still didn't see Erin anywhere in sight.  
Church was about to start and the guys had already sat in our row at the end, but Kim was still standing up and refused to let me sit down yet because Erin would be sitting between us. It was getting to the point where everyone had taken their seats and the choir had filled their spots up at the front.  
"Kim, we might as well just sit down. She's not coming" I said sighing. Just then when the choir stood up to start singing, the doors at the back of the sanctuary opened. I turned around, completely shocked to see none other than the beautiful Erin Wilkes standing there in a gorgeous dress that was about quarter length past her knees. She was stunning and I couldn't help but smile at the fact she'd actually shown up.  
"My seat still open?" she asked smiling a little when she got to our row. I smiled back widely.  
"Always, as promised"

Erin smiles back and I let her slide into the row and she hugs Kim, Jerry, and Milton as the choir starts to sing.

_Water you turned into wine, opened the eyes of the blind there's no one like you, none like You!__  
__Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you none like You!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!___

_Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you, none like You!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!___

_And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__What could stand against.___

_Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__Then what could stand against.___

_Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!_

Erin sang every word like it meant something to her personally with a smile on her face.

I smile as well as we sat down after the song is over.

Erin smiles as I grab her hand and she intertwines our fingers. I'm really glad I brought her here. I hope my plan in bringing her closer to Jesus is working.

**Erin's POV:**

I smile as we sing Our God, it really opened my eyes. I remembered all the times as a child we sang that. It was so much fun back then and the song was always one of my favorites. I always sang it when I wanted to feel the presence of the Lord...like right now.

After the song Jack smiled at me as we sat down and I smiled back as Jack grabbed my hand and I intertwined our fingers.

"Before we get started, the youth choir has something they want to perform." The pastor says and Jack pts my knee and I smile watching him walk to the stage.

I watched Kim grab a microphone and Jack grabs a guitar and sits on a stool.

_In Christ alone my hope is found,  
He is my light, my strength, my song;  
this Cornerstone, this solid Ground,  
firm through the fiercest drought and storm.  
What heights of love, what depths of peace,  
when fears are stilled, when strivings cease!  
My Comforter, my All in All,  
here in the love of Christ I stand._

_In Christ alone! who took on flesh  
Fulness of God in helpless babe!  
This gift of love and righteousness  
Scorned by the ones he came to save:  
Till on that cross as Jesus died,  
The wrath of God was satisfied -  
For every sin on Him was laid;  
Here in the death of Christ I live._

_There in the ground His body lay  
Light of the world by darkness slain:  
Then bursting forth in glorious Day  
Up from the grave he rose again!  
And as He stands in victory  
Sin's curse has lost its grip on me,  
For I am His and He is mine -  
Bought with the precious blood of Christ._

_No guilt in life, no fear in death,  
This is the power of Christ in me;  
From life's first cry to final breath.  
Jesus commands my destiny.  
No power of hell, no scheme of man,  
Can ever pluck me from His hand;  
Till He returns or calls me home,  
Here in the power of Christ I'll stand._

My jaw dropped when I heard Jack sing and play guitar.

I start to sing along out of instinct, earning some surprised looks from people around me. I saw Milton and Jerry smile a bit from beside me, and I noticed Kim and Jack were both looking at me from the stage as well.

They smiled as I continued to sing along; I even had a few people give me thumbs up.

I smiled at Jack as the song ended and everyone walked back to their seats.

"Well aren't you full of surprises, if you tell me you can dance too then I'll be really scared." I say teasingly to Jack with a huge smile on my face causing Jack to chuckle.

"Today, we are going to talk about how God is always there during the hard times, even if it seems like he isn't sometimes." The pastor says as jack and I hold hands again and I smile a little at how this is exactly what I needed to hear. It was hard to hear about how I blame God the whole time when I should've been counting on him and praying in my time of need. I'm definitely glad to be here now especially.

"God is always around you, and he never gives you more than you can handle, but he's always there to show you the way and to help you along. There are many things that happened to each every person that no one can ever imagine what pain they have gone through to get to where they are now. Just always know that God loves you and he is always, always there for you." The pastor says and Jack smiles at me.

This sermon is really opening my eyes to many things I never knew when I was going through this pain with Jonah.

I'm so glad Jack convinced me to come, if not, I would probably still be in my miserable comfort pain.

**Jack's POV:**

"I also want to talk about who is someone you love dearly? How far would you go to show this person you love them and will always protect them? Gentlemen, would you put your life on the line like Jesus did on the cross for your sins? Ladies, would you show the kindness and compassion that Jesus did for your sins?" The pastor asks and I smile at Erin, I would always protect her and her daughter as well, I love her ever so dearly.

"I want all of you, when you get home, to let this person know exactly how much you love them." The pastor says and we all nod.

"Let us pray. Dear Lord, we pray for everyone here, be with them during the hard times they may be facing, show them that you are always with them. In your name, Amen." The pastor prays and we all stand up and shake people's hands and talk to some old friends.

I saw Erin looking at the pastor, not moving at all.

"Er, what's wrong?" I ask her and she sighs.

"I want to go talk to the pastor, but I don't want to go alone." She says with a sad smile.

"I can go up there with you." I offered with a smile and she nods.

"I would love that." She says and we go up to the pastor.

**Erin's POV**  
"Excuse me" I said timidly when the preacher finished talking to an elderly couple who were smiling widely. They seemed to really enjoy themselves here, and they told them how much the lesson could help the younger generation, and even some of the older ones. She wasn't wrong about that because it sure helped me.  
"Yes, can I help you?" he asked with a smile when he turned to us. I got a bit nervous and quickly grabbed Jack's hand again.  
"It's okay" he whispered to me. I nodded and turned back towards the pastor.  
"Sir, I really need some advice. I've sinned greatly and blamed God for something that I should've relied on Him for when I needed help" I said sighing. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.  
"Okay, why don't we go on down to my office to be in a more private atmosphere?" he suggested. I nodded and followed, not once letting go of Jack's hand.

Is he staying here or...?" the pastor asked trailing off as he noticed Jack was still there. Jack started to say something, but I gripped his hand tighter (making sure he wasn't leaving) and cut him off.  
"No, please; if it's alright with both of you, I'd like it if he'd stay" I said looking to Jack more so than the pastor. He smiled and nodded.  
"Of course" he said. The pastor nodded and we all sat down.  
"So, what's all this about?" he asked. I sighed and looked to Jack who just nodded encouragingly.  
"As I'm sure you know, I'm pregnant. Not by choice, of course, but I would do anything to keep my baby safe. She means the world to me" I told him. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Well, I hate to say it, but I blamed God for what happened to me. I resented the fact I believed in Him for so long and He didn't do anything to save me" I said completely truthful. I feel bad, but I know that's what frame of mind I was in.  
"Well, I understand where you're coming from and why you feel that way, but I also know that what happened to you was not God's fault" the preacher said. I nodded having realized a few minutes ago that was true, but it was still hard you know?  
"God loves you so much, but the devil doesn't like that. The devil knew you were a strong Christian, so he wanted to do something to shake your faith. Just because the devil succeeded at one point doesn't mean you have to keep going down that path"  
"I realize that now. I guess I just wanted to know how to make up for my sins. I wanted to know how I could keep myself from ever going down that path again if something bad was to ever happen again" I said.  
"Well that's definitely a step in the right direction; trying to figure out a way off the path and how to stay away. Sweetheart, the advice I can give you is just to keep living your life through God and for Him and His glory. Read your Bible and pray. I say you were just at a rough path in your faith where you strayed from God. There is a reason we humans are compared to lambs in the Bible. We stray. Luckily the Lord is our shepherd, so if we have any faith left and/or good Christian influences in our lives, we can be led back to Him" he told me. I nodded before standing up with a new insight; one I didn't really even have before when I did have my faith.  
"Thank you sir. I just wanted to let you know how much you and this church have helped me today. Just yesterday I was screaming 'why' to the top of my lungs. Now I don't have to. Thank you so much" I said.  
"You're so welcome. That's what I'm here for. You're still young with so much to live for. Live your life through God and you'll be the best mother that little girl could ever have" he said. I smiled and thanked him before exiting the room with Jack at my side. His smile was priceless.  
We walked out the building together and sat down on the steps to wait on the others. They'd gone to a separate classroom for small talk and such with old church friends.  
"I'm so proud of you" Jack said softly. I turned my head toward him and smiled. Something in his eyes was so captivating; so pure. I was mesmerized.  
"Thank you" I whispered.  
"Of course" he smiled. I shook my head.  
"No, I mean thank you for everything. Thank you for being my friend when I was so difficult and shy. Thank you for sticking with me when you found out about my pregnancy. Thank you for going with me to the doctor and for accepting that disc of my baby's ultrasound. Thank you for telling me God was there for me and still is. Thank you for saving my seat like you promised" I said and he laughed a little at that. "Thank you for inviting me today, because without you I couldn't have come back to God. Thank you for staying with me to go talk to the preacher. I needed that. If you weren't with me I might have gotten so scared I ran off. But most of all, thank you for just being here with me; for me. You are so amazing Jack" I said whispering the last part.  
"You're the amazing one" he said, his voice oddly soft. Before I even could process what was happening, his soft lips were on mine...and I didn't even hesitate to kiss back.

**I hope you guys love it as much as we did writing it! **

**And there is the kiss we all have been waiting for!**

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


	9. I Love You

**Hey guys, we're back with another chapter! **

**We hope you like it! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
I picked out my best church clothes this morning. I was nervous as I'll get just wondering if Erin was going to show. I don't know if I should expect her to or not, goodness knows I don't know a thing that runs through that woman's head, but I was really hoping she would.  
"Come on Jack, I'll bet she's getting ready right now" Kim told me as she walked in the dojo.  
"Shouldn't you know if she is or not?" I asked. "I mean you are staying with Rudy too"  
"Well yeah, but she stayed in her room the whole time I was there. When I asked if she was coming she didn't say anything. Rudy told me that even if she did, she wouldn't make it to Sunday school. She got sick this morning" Kim told me.  
"Sick? What happened?" I asked worriedly. I told you, I'm not going to let anything happen to her or that baby.  
"Jack, she's pregnant. It's called morning sickness" Kim said slowly. I nodded a little and followed her out the doors of the dojo as we began walking to church. It wasn't that far so we didn't bother taking the car.  
After Sunday school was over, I met up with Kim, Jerry, and Milton. I still didn't see Erin anywhere in sight.  
Church was about to start and the guys had already sat in our row at the end, but Kim was still standing up and refused to let me sit down yet because Erin would be sitting between us. It was getting to the point where everyone had taken their seats and the choir had filled their spots up at the front.  
"Kim, we might as well just sit down. She's not coming" I said sighing. Just then when the choir stood up to start singing, the doors at the back of the sanctuary opened. I turned around, completely shocked to see none other than the beautiful Erin Wilkes standing there in a gorgeous dress that was about quarter length past her knees. She was stunning and I couldn't help but smile at the fact she'd actually shown up.  
"My seat still open?" she asked smiling a little when she got to our row. I smiled back widely.  
"Always, as promised"_

_Erin smiles back and I let her slide into the row and she hugs Kim, Jerry, and Milton as the choir starts to sing._

_Water you turned into wine, opened the eyes of the blind there's no one like you, none like You!__  
__Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you none like You!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!_

_Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you, none like You!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!_

_And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__What could stand against._

_Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__Then what could stand against._

_Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!_

_Erin sang every word like it meant something to her personally with a smile on her face._

_I smile as well as we sat down after the song is over._

_Erin smiles as I grab her hand and she intertwines our fingers. I'm really glad I brought her here. I hope my plan in bringing her closer to Jesus is working._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I smile as we sing Our God, it really opened my eyes. I remembered all the times as a child we sang that. It was so much fun back then and the song was always one of my favorites. I always sang it when I wanted to feel the presence of the Lord...like right now._

_After the song Jack smiled at me as we sat down and I smiled back as Jack grabbed my hand and I intertwined our fingers._

_"Before we get started, the youth choir has something they want to perform." The pastor says and Jack pts my knee and I smile watching him walk to the stage._

_I watched Kim grab a microphone and Jack grabs a guitar and sits on a stool._

_In Christ alone my hope is found,__  
__He is my light, my strength, my song;__  
__this Cornerstone, this solid Ground,__  
__firm through the fiercest drought and storm.__  
__What heights of love, what depths of peace,__  
__when fears are stilled, when strivings cease!__  
__My Comforter, my All in All,__  
__here in the love of Christ I stand._

_In Christ alone! who took on flesh__  
__Fulness of God in helpless babe!__  
__This gift of love and righteousness__  
__Scorned by the ones he came to save:__  
__Till on that cross as Jesus died,__  
__The wrath of God was satisfied -__  
__For every sin on Him was laid;__  
__Here in the death of Christ I live._

_There in the ground His body lay__  
__Light of the world by darkness slain:__  
__Then bursting forth in glorious Day__  
__Up from the grave he rose again!__  
__And as He stands in victory__  
__Sin's curse has lost its grip on me,__  
__For I am His and He is mine -__  
__Bought with the precious blood of Christ._

_No guilt in life, no fear in death,__  
__This is the power of Christ in me;__  
__From life's first cry to final breath.__  
__Jesus commands my destiny.__  
__No power of hell, no scheme of man,__  
__Can ever pluck me from His hand;__  
__Till He returns or calls me home,__  
__Here in the power of Christ I'll stand._

_My jaw dropped when I heard Jack sing and play guitar._

_I start to sing along out of instinct, earning some surprised looks from people around me. I saw Milton and Jerry smile a bit from beside me, and I noticed Kim and Jack were both looking at me from the stage as well._

_They smiled as I continued to sing along; I even had a few people give me thumbs up._

_I smiled at Jack as the song ended and everyone walked back to their seats._

_"Well aren't you full of surprises, if you tell me you can dance too then I'll be really scared." I say teasingly to Jack with a huge smile on my face causing Jack to chuckle._

_"Today, we are going to talk about how God is always there during the hard times, even if it seems like he isn't sometimes." The pastor says as jack and I hold hands again and I smile a little at how this is exactly what I needed to hear. It was hard to hear about how I blame God the whole time when I should've been counting on him and praying in my time of need. I'm definitely glad to be here now especially._

_"God is always around you, and he never gives you more than you can handle, but he's always there to show you the way and to help you along. There are many things that happened to each every person that no one can ever imagine what pain they have gone through to get to where they are now. Just always know that God loves you and he is always, always there for you." The pastor says and Jack smiles at me._

_This sermon is really opening my eyes to many things I never knew when I was going through this pain with Jonah._

_I'm so glad Jack convinced me to come, if not, I would probably still be in my miserable comfort pain._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"I also want to talk about who is someone you love dearly? How far would you go to show this person you love them and will always protect them? Gentlemen, would you put your life on the line like Jesus did on the cross for your sins? Ladies, would you show the kindness and compassion that Jesus did for your sins?" The pastor asks and I smile at Erin, I would always protect her and her daughter as well, I love her ever so dearly._

_"I want all of you, when you get home, to let this person know exactly how much you love them." The pastor says and we all nod._

_"Let us pray. Dear Lord, we pray for everyone here, be with them during the hard times they may be facing, show them that you are always with them. In your name, Amen." The pastor prays and we all stand up and shake people's hands and talk to some old friends._

_I saw Erin looking at the pastor, not moving at all._

_"Er, what's wrong?" I ask her and she sighs._

_"I want to go talk to the pastor, but I don't want to go alone." She says with a sad smile._

_"I can go up there with you." I offered with a smile and she nods._

_"I would love that." She says and we go up to the pastor._

**_Erin's POV_**_  
"Excuse me" I said timidly when the preacher finished talking to an elderly couple who were smiling widely. They seemed to really enjoy themselves here, and they told them how much the lesson could help the younger generation, and even some of the older ones. She wasn't wrong about that because it sure helped me.  
"Yes, can I help you?" he asked with a smile when he turned to us. I got a bit nervous and quickly grabbed Jack's hand again.  
"It's okay" he whispered to me. I nodded and turned back towards the pastor.  
"Sir, I really need some advice. I've sinned greatly and blamed God for something that I should've relied on Him for when I needed help" I said sighing. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.  
"Okay, why don't we go on down to my office to be in a more private atmosphere?" he suggested. I nodded and followed, not once letting go of Jack's hand._

_Is he staying here or...?" the pastor asked trailing off as he noticed Jack was still there. Jack started to say something, but I gripped his hand tighter (making sure he wasn't leaving) and cut him off.  
"No, please; if it's alright with both of you, I'd like it if he'd stay" I said looking to Jack more so than the pastor. He smiled and nodded.  
"Of course" he said. The pastor nodded and we all sat down.  
"So, what's all this about?" he asked. I sighed and looked to Jack who just nodded encouragingly.  
"As I'm sure you know, I'm pregnant. Not by choice, of course, but I would do anything to keep my baby safe. She means the world to me" I told him. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Well, I hate to say it, but I blamed God for what happened to me. I resented the fact I believed in Him for so long and He didn't do anything to save me" I said completely truthful. I feel bad, but I know that's what frame of mind I was in.  
"Well, I understand where you're coming from and why you feel that way, but I also know that what happened to you was not God's fault" the preacher said. I nodded having realized a few minutes ago that was true, but it was still hard you know?  
"God loves you so much, but the devil doesn't like that. The devil knew you were a strong Christian, so he wanted to do something to shake your faith. Just because the devil succeeded at one point doesn't mean you have to keep going down that path"  
"I realize that now. I guess I just wanted to know how to make up for my sins. I wanted to know how I could keep myself from ever going down that path again if something bad was to ever happen again" I said.  
"Well that's definitely a step in the right direction; trying to figure out a way off the path and how to stay away. Sweetheart, the advice I can give you is just to keep living your life through God and for Him and His glory. Read your Bible and pray. I say you were just at a rough path in your faith where you strayed from God. There is a reason we humans are compared to lambs in the Bible. We stray. Luckily the Lord is our shepherd, so if we have any faith left and/or good Christian influences in our lives, we can be led back to Him" he told me. I nodded before standing up with a new insight; one I didn't really even have before when I did have my faith.  
"Thank you sir. I just wanted to let you know how much you and this church have helped me today. Just yesterday I was screaming 'why' to the top of my lungs. Now I don't have to. Thank you so much" I said.  
"You're so welcome. That's what I'm here for. You're still young with so much to live for. Live your life through God and you'll be the best mother that little girl could ever have" he said. I smiled and thanked him before exiting the room with Jack at my side. His smile was priceless.  
We walked out the building together and sat down on the steps to wait on the others. They'd gone to a separate classroom for small talk and such with old church friends.  
"I'm so proud of you" Jack said softly. I turned my head toward him and smiled. Something in his eyes was so captivating; so pure. I was mesmerized.  
"Thank you" I whispered.  
"Of course" he smiled. I shook my head.  
"No, I mean thank you for everything. Thank you for being my friend when I was so difficult and shy. Thank you for sticking with me when you found out about my pregnancy. Thank you for going with me to the doctor and for accepting that disc of my baby's ultrasound. Thank you for telling me God was there for me and still is. Thank you for saving my seat like you promised" I said and he laughed a little at that. "Thank you for inviting me today, because without you I couldn't have come back to God. Thank you for staying with me to go talk to the preacher. I needed that. If you weren't with me I might have gotten so scared I ran off. But most of all, thank you for just being here with me; for me. You are so amazing Jack" I said whispering the last part.  
"You're the amazing one" he said, his voice oddly soft. Before I even could process what was happening, his soft lips were on mine...and I didn't even hesitate to kiss back._

**Chapter 9: I Love You**

**Jack's POV**  
We slowly pulled away and I stared into her beautiful, big greyish blue eyes. She's so beautiful.  
"Jack" she whispered. Our faces were still fairly close to each other.  
"Hmm?" I said. I felt stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"Thank you" she whispered before quickly getting up and walking away. Well that was awkward.

**Erin's POV**  
"Thank you? Erin, he kissed you and said thank you!?" Kim whisper/yelled at me. I was telling her about the kiss when we got to the dojo. Jerry was in the shower, Uncle Rudy was in his office, and Milton and Jack were about to spar so Kim and I had some time to talk.  
"Yes, I know that was probably the most stupid thing I could've said, but at least it somewhat went along with what we were talking about before! It would've been way more awkward if I had've just ran off without saying anything!" I defended.  
"Why didn't you just say 'Oh Jack, I love you so much! You're the man of my dreams!'?" she exclaimed. I quickly shushed her and made sure no one heard that.  
"Will you shut up? He's in here right now!" I whispered back. She nodded and mouthed an apology. "Besides, I wouldn't have said that anyway. You know how shy I am"  
"Hon, shy has nothing to do with it. You could be mute and it doesn't change the fact that he kissed you. He obviously cares for you quite a lot" she said. I immediately shook my head.  
"Maybe so, but caring and loving are two very different things" I reminded her.  
"You never know" she said making me roll my eyes. Oh, I know. He couldn't possibly love me...right?

**Jack's POV**  
I could obviously tell what Kim and Erin were talking about. What with all the shushing Erin was doing and turning around every few seconds to see if anyone could hear them. I knew they were talking about the kiss, it just bugs me that I couldn't hear what she was saying about it. If she liked it, if it scared her; I just don't know.  
Suddenly I'm brought back to reality as my entire body hit the ground. I would expect to see Kim (only sometimes; she is the only one who could ever beat me) but I never expected to see the person I was really sparing with. Never Milton.  
"Yes! I beat him! I beat Jack! You hear that everybody? I beat Jack!" Milton yelled as he ran out of the dojo, screaming that all throughout the mall. I rolled my eyes and stood up, dragging myself over to the lockers to get my towel.  
"You okay there Jack?" Kim asked laughing a little. I could still see a smirk evident on her face though as to why Milton won. Just great.  
"I'm fine" I snapped back with a fake smile. I noticed Erin just sitting over there biting her lip. Even greater.

"Hey Milton, how does it feel to beat Jack?" Erin asks Milton while glancing at me jokingly.

"You're mean." I say to Erin and she pretends to think about it.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She says teasingly.

I shake my head and walk over to Erin and Kim and sit down for a while.

Erin smiles and watches us practice when Rudy comes out of his office.

"Her Er, there is a youth party tonight at the church, do you wanna come?" I ask Erin after practice.

"She says with a smile and Kim drags her out of the dojo as soon as she answers.

I smile and laugh at the thought of Kim picking out the perfect outfit for Erin.

Man, I'm falling harder for that girl more and more.

**Erin's POV:**

Kim and I walk into a store in the mall and Kim starts to give me multiple things to try on.

"Kimmy." I whine when she hands me shorts, a white tank top, a black lace tank top, and cowboy boots.

"Just try it on." Kim says as she pushes me towards the changing room.

I came out and she smiles and nods.

I turn towards the mirror, in awe of the amazing outfit.

"I love it Kimmy, thank you." I say as I hug her.

"You're welcome Er. I'm sure Jack will love it too." Kim says teasingly.

I shake my head and push her and I go to change.

We pay for our outfits and go home to get ready for the party.

Kim curls the ends of my hair and I leave it parted to the right and pin some hair back and I do Kim's hair in a fishtail braid and she flips it onto her right shoulder.

We both do Smokey eye makeup but mine had a little more brown in it than Kim's and Kim puts on clear lip gloss while I put on peach flavored.

As we do our hair and makeup, we laugh and just joke around.

I'm so glad God put Kim in my life, she's an amazing friend and I love her so much.

Kim, Jerry, Milton and I were waiting for Erin to show up since Rudy said she was running a little late.

'What is wrong with some girls wanting to be fashionably late?' I ask myself, I guess I'll never know.

Just then Erin walks in and everyone froze at how Erin looked.

My jaw dropped and Erin says 'Hi' to people as she makes her way towards us.

"Wow, you look incredible." I say and Erin smiles.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without makeup though." I tease and Erin rolls her eyes.

"Just wait until the baby comes, she won't have any time for that." Kim teases.

"Do you want to try being pregnant?" Erin asks Kim with a playful glare.

"Aw, you know you love me." Kim says hugging Erin and Erin smiles and props her arm on Kim's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon." Erin said and walks off with a smile.

"Go get her." Kim says with a smile pushing me towards where Erin went.

As I walk off, I barely hear Kim say "We got to get those two together." To Jerry and Milton and I smile.

**Erin's POV:**

When I finish talking to the group of people I wanted to say hi to, I suddenly feel familiar arms around my waist.

I smile and quickly find myself face to face with Jack.

We both smile at each other and I glance over my shoulder to see Kim, Jerry and Milton smiling at us as well.

"Kiss her Brewer!" Jerry yells and I glare at him playfully before turning back to Jack while biting my lip.

"You know, you're surrounded by people who love you, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Rudy. Do you know who also loves you?" Jack asks me.

"Who?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper.

"Me, always." Jack says and leans in to kiss me.

I feel fireworks going off and butterflies in my stomach, I was oh so happy.

I could hear people cheering as we pulled away and smiled.

"I love you." Jack says.

"I love you too." I say with a smile.

**We hope you guys like this chapter and we are so glad you like this story! **

**We'd love to hear what you think! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God bless! **


	10. Get Your Hands Off Of Her!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while before a new chapter. **

**This chapter was written by both Daddy'sgirl11 and I. **

**WARNING: This chapter is different that most chapters have been in the past. **

**By the way, I'm so terribly sorry for not updating WHMEG in sooo long! I have been so busy and work on this story so much I forget I still have another story. **

**Plus we hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
We slowly pulled away and I stared into her beautiful, big greyish blue eyes. She's so beautiful.  
"Jack" she whispered. Our faces were still fairly close to each other.  
"Hmm?" I said. I felt stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"Thank you" she whispered before quickly getting up and walking away. Well that was awkward._

**_Erin's POV_**_  
"Thank you? Erin, he kissed you and said thank you!?" Kim whisper/yelled at me. I was telling her about the kiss when we got to the dojo. Jerry was in the shower, Uncle Rudy was in his office, and Milton and Jack were about to spar so Kim and I had some time to talk.  
"Yes, I know that was probably the most stupid thing I could've said, but at least it somewhat went along with what we were talking about before! It would've been way more awkward if I had've just ran off without saying anything!" I defended.  
"Why didn't you just say 'Oh Jack, I love you so much! You're the man of my dreams!'?" she exclaimed. I quickly shushed her and made sure no one heard that.  
"Will you shut up? He's in here right now!" I whispered back. She nodded and mouthed an apology. "Besides, I wouldn't have said that anyway. You know how shy I am"  
"Hon, shy has nothing to do with it. You could be mute and it doesn't change the fact that he kissed you. He obviously cares for you quite a lot" she said. I immediately shook my head.  
"Maybe so, but caring and loving are two very different things" I reminded her.  
"You never know" she said making me roll my eyes. Oh, I know. He couldn't possibly love me...right?_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
I could obviously tell what Kim and Erin were talking about. What with all the shushing Erin was doing and turning around every few seconds to see if anyone could hear them. I knew they were talking about the kiss, it just bugs me that I couldn't hear what she was saying about it. If she liked it, if it scared her; I just don't know.  
Suddenly I'm brought back to reality as my entire body hit the ground. I would expect to see Kim (only sometimes; she is the only one who could ever beat me) but I never expected to see the person I was really sparing with. Never Milton.  
"Yes! I beat him! I beat Jack! You hear that everybody? I beat Jack!" Milton yelled as he ran out of the dojo, screaming that all throughout the mall. I rolled my eyes and stood up, dragging myself over to the lockers to get my towel.  
"You okay there Jack?" Kim asked laughing a little. I could still see a smirk evident on her face though as to why Milton won. Just great.  
"I'm fine" I snapped back with a fake smile. I noticed Erin just sitting over there biting her lip. Even greater._

_"Hey Milton, how does it feel to beat Jack?" Erin asks Milton while glancing at me jokingly._

_"You're mean." I say to Erin and she pretends to think about it._

_"I'll take that as a compliment." She says teasingly._

_I shake my head and walk over to Erin and Kim and sit down for a while._

_Erin smiles and watches us practice when Rudy comes out of his office._

_"Her Er, there is a youth party tonight at the church, do you wanna come?" I ask Erin after practice._

_"She says with a smile and Kim drags her out of the dojo as soon as she answers._

_I smile and laugh at the thought of Kim picking out the perfect outfit for Erin._

_Man, I'm falling harder for that girl more and more._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Kim and I walk into a store in the mall and Kim starts to give me multiple things to try on._

_"Kimmy." I whine when she hands me shorts, a white tank top, a black lace tank top, and cowboy boots._

_"Just try it on." Kim says as she pushes me towards the changing room._

_I came out and she smiles and nods._

_I turn towards the mirror, in awe of the amazing outfit._

_"I love it Kimmy, thank you." I say as I hug her._

_"You're welcome Er. I'm sure Jack will love it too." Kim says teasingly._

_I shake my head and push her and I go to change._

_We pay for our outfits and go home to get ready for the party._

_Kim curls the ends of my hair and I leave it parted to the right and pin some hair back and I do Kim's hair in a fishtail braid and she flips it onto her right shoulder._

_We both do Smokey eye makeup but mine had a little more brown in it than Kim's and Kim puts on clear lip gloss while I put on peach flavored._

_As we do our hair and makeup, we laugh and just joke around._

_I'm so glad God put Kim in my life, she's an amazing friend and I love her so much._

_Kim, Jerry, Milton and I were waiting for Erin to show up since Rudy said she was running a little late._

_'What is wrong with some girls wanting to be fashionably late?' I ask myself, I guess I'll never know._

_Just then Erin walks in and everyone froze at how Erin looked._

_My jaw dropped and Erin says 'Hi' to people as she makes her way towards us._

_"Wow, you look incredible." I say and Erin smiles._

_"I don't think I've ever seen you without makeup though." I tease and Erin rolls her eyes._

_"Just wait until the baby comes, she won't have any time for that." Kim teases._

_"Do you want to try being pregnant?" Erin asks Kim with a playful glare._

_"Aw, you know you love me." Kim says hugging Erin and Erin smiles and props her arm on Kim's shoulder._

_"I'll be back soon." Erin said and walks off with a smile._

_"Go get her." Kim says with a smile pushing me towards where Erin went._

_As I walk off, I barely hear Kim say "We got to get those two together." To Jerry and Milton and I smile._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_When I finish talking to the group of people I wanted to say hi to, I suddenly feel familiar arms around my waist._

_I smile and quickly find myself face to face with Jack._

_We both smile at each other and I glance over my shoulder to see Kim, Jerry and Milton smiling at us as well._

_"Kiss her Brewer!" Jerry yells and I glare at him playfully before turning back to Jack while biting my lip._

_"You know, you're surrounded by people who love you, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Rudy. Do you know who also loves you?" Jack asks me._

_"Who?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper._

_"Me, always." Jack says and leans in to kiss me._

_I feel fireworks going off and butterflies in my stomach, I was oh so happy._

_I could hear people cheering as we pulled away and smiled._

_"I love you." Jack says._

_"I love you too." I say with a smile._

**Chapter 10: Get Off Her! **

**Jack's POV:**  
I see Erin walking to her locker after saying hi to Kim, Jerry and Milton.  
She was wearing a white top, ripped jeans cowboy boots, and her hair was in a waterfall braid with the ends curled.  
I smile and sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.  
"Well hey there." She says turning around and kisses me.  
"Hey." I say and kiss her cheek.  
Erin grabs her books and turns around and grabs my hand.  
I smile at her and she pushes me playfully.  
"Stop that, you'll distract me in class." She says with a smile.  
"Mission accomplished." I say and smile making Erin giggle a little.  
"We have to get to class." She says with a smile.  
"We have time." I say and kiss her.  
"She smiles and we walk off to class hand in hand.  
"So we have that project coming up in music, wanna work on it tonight." I ask Erin.  
"If by 'working on the project means us sitting in my living room do nothing but kissing, you need better study habits." Erin teases.  
"I'll come over tonight and we can pick a song." I say rolling my eyes at what Erin said.

**Jonah's POV**  
"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled and literally punched a wall. Stupid, I know, but every choice I make is stupid and to be honest, I don't give a crap. Seeing Erin with another guy-that Jack kid-makes me sick. She's carrying my kid for goodness sakes! I told her not to get pregnant in the first place! And I told her not to STAY pregnant also. But does she listen? No, she just runs away. Stupid girl, thinking I wouldn't find her. The good girls may be the easiest to take advantage of to get what you want, but they sure are dumb.  
"Young man, the bell for class has already rang. Get in the classroom and I'll be seeing you in detention this afternoon" some stupid teacher-or maybe the principal; I wouldn't know-said when they saw me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Fat chance of either of those things happening" I said, then smirked when I saw a mega hot chick pass by. Shorts most people would describe too short and a shirt way too tight, but I didn't mind that a bit.  
The anger I have towards my pregnant ex and her new toy can wait. Sometimes a guy should just live a little.

**Erin's POV**  
After class (which I had with Kim) I exited the classroom and headed straight to the bathroom. No time for books; I can survive one class without them. I'm pregnant and I had to go.  
The bell had already rung for my next class (which I had with Jack) but all I had to do was explain to the teacher where I was and she'd be fine. That's one of the more understanding teachers because she just got back from maternity leave with her third baby.  
Anyway, when I got out of the bathroom I headed for my locker (I was already late so it doesn't matter) and got all my books for the next class. I quickly shut the door with the now heavy books (considering I carry around the weight of a baby all day too), but I quickly dropped them all at the sight. Good thing no one saw, or at last I thought.  
I noticed the janitor closet door was open and it looked like two people had been in there-gross. Although, I only saw one person come out. It was a girl I think I recall being on the cheer squad who was putting her earrings on. And unfortunately-for me and her in my opinion-her hair was all messed up as well as her clothes. Yet she was still all giggly. See, these are the type of people we need to reach out to more. Yes I'm the pregnant teen here, but not by choice and I know God as my savior and Lord. That poor girl probably knows of Him but doesn't know Him like she should.  
I was just about to go over there and talk to her-invite her to church or something, when I'm suddenly trapped. My back is against the lockers now, and I find myself staring into those dark eyes that nearly killed me the last time I was this close to them. God help that girl if this is who she was with. Well, God help her anyway, but still.  
"J-Jonah" I stuttered before mentally face-palming. Why did I show weakness!? That got me pregnant last time!  
"Hello Erin" he said smirking.  
"Um, can you please move? Now. I need to get to class" I said. I needed to sound confident, but I didn't want him hurting the baby.  
"Now why would you wanna go and do a thing like that for? School is a waste of time when you have me. Plus, our baby is too young for school. Don't overwhelm it's little mind" he said, that stupid smirk never leaving his face. I gulped.  
"Jonah, you didn't want a baby so if you'll please, leave me alone" I said with as much determination as I possibly could. He just smiled creepily with a 'tsk' sound as he shook his head. I then started praying hard. Please God don't let him do this to me again. I need you now more than ever; if not for me then for my baby.  
"You know your stubbornness is just plain hot" he said leaning in closer to me. I tried turning my head, but he was too strong and I was trapped so closely between him and the wall. Just as his cold, hard, mean lips (and trust me I remember) were about to connect with mine involuntarily...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"


	11. You'll Pay For That

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter! **

**We hope you like it! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**Jack's POV:**  
I see Erin walking to her locker after saying hi to Kim, Jerry and Milton.  
She was wearing a white top, ripped jeans cowboy boots, and her hair was in a waterfall braid with the ends curled.  
I smile and sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.  
"Well hey there." She says turning around and kisses me.  
"Hey." I say and kiss her cheek.  
Erin grabs her books and turns around and grabs my hand.  
I smile at her and she pushes me playfully.  
"Stop that, you'll distract me in class." She says with a smile.  
"Mission accomplished." I say and smile making Erin giggle a little.  
"We have to get to class." She says with a smile.  
"We have time." I say and kiss her.  
"She smiles and we walk off to class hand in hand.  
"So we have that project coming up in music, wanna work on it tonight." I ask Erin.  
"If by 'working on the project means us sitting in my living room do nothing but kissing, you need better study habits." Erin teases.  
"I'll come over tonight and we can pick a song." I say rolling my eyes at what Erin said.

**Jonah's POV**  
"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled and literally punched a wall. Stupid, I know, but every choice I make is stupid and to be honest, I don't give a crap. Seeing Erin with another guy-that Jack kid-makes me sick. She's carrying my kid for goodness sakes! I told her not to get pregnant in the first place! And I told her not to STAY pregnant also. But does she listen? No, she just runs away. Stupid girl, thinking I wouldn't find her. The good girls may be the easiest to take advantage of to get what you want, but they sure are dumb.  
"Young man, the bell for class has already rang. Get in the classroom and I'll be seeing you in detention this afternoon" some stupid teacher-or maybe the principal; I wouldn't know-said when they saw me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Fat chance of either of those things happening" I said, then smirked when I saw a mega hot chick pass by. Shorts most people would describe too short and a shirt way too tight, but I didn't mind that a bit.  
The anger I have towards my pregnant ex and her new toy can wait. Sometimes a guy should just live a little.

**Erin's POV**  
After class (which I had with Kim) I exited the classroom and headed straight to the bathroom. No time for books; I can survive one class without them. I'm pregnant and I had to go.  
The bell had already rung for my next class (which I had with Jack) but all I had to do was explain to the teacher where I was and she'd be fine. That's one of the more understanding teachers because she just got back from maternity leave with her third baby.  
Anyway, when I got out of the bathroom I headed for my locker (I was already late so it doesn't matter) and got all my books for the next class. I quickly shut the door with the now heavy books (considering I carry around the weight of a baby all day too), but I quickly dropped them all at the sight. Good thing no one saw, or at last I thought.  
I noticed the janitor closet door was open and it looked like two people had been in there-gross. Although, I only saw one person come out. It was a girl I think I recall being on the cheer squad who was putting her earrings on. And unfortunately-for me and her in my opinion-her hair was all messed up as well as her clothes. Yet she was still all giggly. See, these are the type of people we need to reach out to more. Yes I'm the pregnant teen here, but not by choice and I know God as my savior and Lord. That poor girl probably knows of Him but doesn't know Him like she should.  
I was just about to go over there and talk to her-invite her to church or something, when I'm suddenly trapped. My back is against the lockers now, and I find myself staring into those dark eyes that nearly killed me the last time I was this close to them. God help that girl if this is who she was with. Well, God help her anyway, but still.  
"J-Jonah" I stuttered before mentally face-palming. Why did I show weakness!? That got me pregnant last time!  
"Hello Erin" he said smirking.  
"Um, can you please move? Now. I need to get to class" I said. I needed to sound confident, but I didn't want him hurting the baby.  
"Now why would you wanna go and do a thing like that for? School is a waste of time when you have me. Plus, our baby is too young for school. Don't overwhelm it's little mind" he said, that stupid smirk never leaving his face. I gulped.  
"Jonah, you didn't want a baby so if you'll please, leave me alone" I said with as much determination as I possibly could. He just smiled creepily with a 'tsk' sound as he shook his head. I then started praying hard. Please God don't let him do this to me again. I need you now more than ever; if not for me then for my baby.  
"You know your stubbornness is just plain hot" he said leaning in closer to me. I tried turning my head, but he was too strong and I was trapped so closely between him and the wall. Just as his cold, hard, mean lips (and trust me I remember) were about to connect with mine involuntarily...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

**Chapter 11: You'll Pay For That**

**Jack's POV**  
When I got to second period, I sat in my normal seat, excited because Erin was in this class. Of course, I did get kind of worried when the bell rang and she still wasn't there. Well, she might just be in the bathroom. She sometimes is late to class because of that.  
About five minutes after that, I was starting to get very worried. I was fidgeting in my seat, and I think Kim noticed too because she gave me a funny look.  
I gave her a worried look and mouthed 'Erin's not here yet'  
Her eyes widened and she motioned for me to go tell the teacher and look for her. I nodded quickly and rushed up to the teacher who was currently writing some notes on the board for the lesson she was about to start.  
"Alright class, today we'll be learning about-Oh, Mr. Brewer!" she exclaimed, putting a hand over her chest as she turned around and nearly fell when she saw me.  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt Mrs. Bushel, but this is very important" I said tilting my head towards Erin's empty seat. She followed my gaze and her eyes widened in understanding.  
"Of course Jack. Go find her and do not come back in this classroom until you do" she said. I nodded and practically ran out of the classroom.  
I'm so glad it was her classroom I was in, because all my other teachers hate me. They all think I'm some horrible kid who got his girlfriend pregnant at the age of seventeen. Mrs. Bushel is the only one who seems the least bit compassionate for her situation, and I don't think she even knows I'm not the father. She is one amazing teacher.  
As I rounded the hallway I came across something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Jonah. With Erin...  
"Jonah, you didn't want a baby so if you'll please, leave me alone" Erin said biting her lip. Oh, this is not good. I was so far away from her, but I could just tell she was scared to death.  
"You know your stubbornness is just plain hot" that jerk said leaning toward MY Erin like he was going to kiss her.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I yelled, rushing up to her side with every instinct in my body. I promised I would never let anyone hurt her. I'm certainly not going to let this jerk hurt her twice.  
Jonah whirled around and smirked at the sight of me. Well same goes for him. Just the mere sight of him sickens me. To think someone could be so cruel as to hurt someone so sweet and innocent like Erin. It's unimaginable.  
"Well if it isn't lover-boy coming to steak his claim on the knocked up chick. You into used girls' man? That's sick" he said with a laugh.  
"No, what's sick is tricking an innocent girl into falling for you, then taking advantage of her in the worst way" I spat back at him. He just laughed again, never once moving away from where he had a terrified looking Erin trapped. She just looked so scared that it nearly tore my heart in two.  
"Brewer, it's the stupid guys like you who always end up hurt. You think the way to get a girl is by being nice? That's ridiculous! Any girl worth the fight is into rebels" he said. I noticed Erin roll her eyes and mumble something under her breath.  
"If I wasn't a Christian, I'd have had you knocked out the minute I saw you near my girlfriend" I said. Erin looked over at me, worry evident in her eyes. Was she worried about me? She's the one who's trapped by this dude that already hurt her once.  
"Well, I'm not a Christian so I don't think this matters" he said with that stupid smirk returning. The next thing I know, we're both on the floor and his fist is practically in my stomach. I said I could take him, I never said that wouldn't hurt. "Not a big talker now, are ya Brewer?"  
"Jack!" Erin yelled from where she stood, still against the lockers. Just as he was about to get up, I reached out and grabbed his leg, pulling him back down to the ground. I quickly motioned for Erin to go, and she nodded, running towards our classroom.  
"That all you got?" he asked, still slightly out of breath from the unexpected fall.  
"I only fight for self-defense, but without Erin, my life is nothing. Stay away from her" I said as fiercely as possible as I quickly stood and flipped him onto his back. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Yeah, keeping it a secret that I'm into karate was a great move.  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that one"

**Erin's POV**  
I quickly ran down the hall to get some help for Jack. I know he can probably handle it, but that blow he took to the gut...I shuddered just at the thought.  
"Mrs. Bushel" I yelled as I burst into the classroom. She turned around in the middle of the lesson with a shocked, yet worried look on her face.  
"Erin, honey are you alright?" she asked coming over to me. I noticed Kim get up and rush towards us too.  
"Er, what's up?" she asked just as worried.  
"Jack" I gasped out. I can't help it; I'm pregnant and I just had to run all that way.  
"What about him?" Mrs. Bushel asked.  
"J-Jonah...h-he punched him. Hard. I-I promise...Jack's just trying to...defend himself" I breathed. Kim walked over and grabbed my arm to keep me steady while Mrs. Bushel rushed out of the classroom to where the fight was taking place.  
Thank you Lord. Please don't let him be too hurt.

Once I caught my breath, Kim and I rushed out to find Jack and Jonah still fighting as Mrs. Bushel was desperately trying to get them to stop.

Jonah stood up to hit jack again and I swiftly grab his arm and flip him.

Before I got pregnant, every summer when I visited my uncle, he taught me some karate, I never knew it would come in handy until now.

He looked at me shocked as I helped Jack off the ground.

"You're going to pay for that Wilkes." Jonah said.

"Oh if I wasn't a lady, what wouldn't I tell you?" I said with confidence as I walk over to him.

"Stay away from me, my friends, and my daughter or else." I say with anger dripping with every word.

"Or what?" Jonah asked with that smirk that I swear never leaves his face.

"I'll have you put in jail for what you done." I whisper to him and walk off.

**We hope you liked it! **

**Tell us what you think! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


	12. Don't Want To See You Hurt

**Hey guys, we are so, so sorry it took us a month to update, but we were both so busy. **

**Again, we are completely and terribly sorry. **

**We hope you guys like it.**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
When I got to second period, I sat in my normal seat, excited because Erin was in this class. Of course, I did get kind of worried when the bell rang and she still wasn't there. Well, she might just be in the bathroom. She sometimes is late to class because of that.  
About five minutes after that, I was starting to get very worried. I was fidgeting in my seat, and I think Kim noticed too because she gave me a funny look.  
I gave her a worried look and mouthed 'Erin's not here yet'  
Her eyes widened and she motioned for me to go tell the teacher and look for her. I nodded quickly and rushed up to the teacher who was currently writing some notes on the board for the lesson she was about to start.  
"Alright class, today we'll be learning about-Oh, Mr. Brewer!" she exclaimed, putting a hand over her chest as she turned around and nearly fell when she saw me.  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt Mrs. Bushel, but this is very important" I said tilting my head towards Erin's empty seat. She followed my gaze and her eyes widened in understanding.  
"Of course Jack. Go find her and do not come back in this classroom until you do" she said. I nodded and practically ran out of the classroom.  
I'm so glad it was her classroom I was in, because all my other teachers hate me. They all think I'm some horrible kid who got his girlfriend pregnant at the age of seventeen. Mrs. Bushel is the only one who seems the least bit compassionate for her situation, and I don't think she even knows I'm not the father. She is one amazing teacher.  
As I rounded the hallway I came across something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Jonah. With Erin...  
"Jonah, you didn't want a baby so if you'll please, leave me alone" Erin said biting her lip. Oh, this is not good. I was so far away from her, but I could just tell she was scared to death.  
"You know your stubbornness is just plain hot" that jerk said leaning toward MY Erin like he was going to kiss her.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I yelled, rushing up to her side with every instinct in my body. I promised I would never let anyone hurt her. I'm certainly not going to let this jerk hurt her twice.  
Jonah whirled around and smirked at the sight of me. Well same goes for him. Just the mere sight of him sickens me. To think someone could be so cruel as to hurt someone so sweet and innocent like Erin. It's unimaginable.  
"Well if it isn't lover-boy coming to steak his claim on the knocked up chick. You into used girls' man? That's sick" he said with a laugh.  
"No, what's sick is tricking an innocent girl into falling for you, then taking advantage of her in the worst way" I spat back at him. He just laughed again, never once moving away from where he had a terrified looking Erin trapped. She just looked so scared that it nearly tore my heart in two.  
"Brewer, it's the stupid guys like you who always end up hurt. You think the way to get a girl is by being nice? That's ridiculous! Any girl worth the fight is into rebels" he said. I noticed Erin roll her eyes and mumble something under her breath.  
"If I wasn't a Christian, I'd have had you knocked out the minute I saw you near my girlfriend" I said. Erin looked over at me, worry evident in her eyes. Was she worried about me? She's the one who's trapped by this dude that already hurt her once.  
"Well, I'm not a Christian so I don't think this matters" he said with that stupid smirk returning. The next thing I know, we're both on the floor and his fist is practically in my stomach. I said I could take him, I never said that wouldn't hurt. "Not a big talker now, are ya Brewer?"  
"Jack!" Erin yelled from where she stood, still against the lockers. Just as he was about to get up, I reached out and grabbed his leg, pulling him back down to the ground. I quickly motioned for Erin to go, and she nodded, running towards our classroom.  
"That all you got?" he asked, still slightly out of breath from the unexpected fall.  
"I only fight for self-defense, but without Erin, my life is nothing. Stay away from her" I said as fiercely as possible as I quickly stood and flipped him onto his back. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Yeah, keeping it a secret that I'm into karate was a great move.  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that one"_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
I quickly ran down the hall to get some help for Jack. I know he can probably handle it, but that blow he took to the gut...I shuddered just at the thought.  
"Mrs. Bushel" I yelled as I burst into the classroom. She turned around in the middle of the lesson with a shocked, yet worried look on her face.  
"Erin, honey are you alright?" she asked coming over to me. I noticed Kim get up and rush towards us too.  
"Er, what's up?" she asked just as worried.  
"Jack" I gasped out. I can't help it; I'm pregnant and I just had to run all that way.  
"What about him?" Mrs. Bushel asked.  
"J-Jonah...h-he punched him. Hard. I-I promise...Jack's just trying to...defend himself" I breathed. Kim walked over and grabbed my arm to keep me steady while Mrs. Bushel rushed out of the classroom to where the fight was taking place.  
Thank you Lord. Please don't let him be too hurt._

_Once I caught my breath, Kim and I rushed out to find Jack and Jonah still fighting as Mrs. Bushel was desperately trying to get them to stop._

_Jonah stood up to hit jack again and I swiftly grab his arm and flip him._

_Before I got pregnant, every summer when I visited my uncle, he taught me some karate, I never knew it would come in handy until now._

_He looked at me shocked as I helped Jack off the ground._

_"You're going to pay for that Wilkes." Jonah said._

_"Oh if I wasn't a lady, what wouldn't I tell you?" I said with confidence as I walk over to him._

_"Stay away from me, my friends, and my daughter or else." I say with anger dripping with every word._

_"Or what?" Jonah asked with that smirk that I swear never leaves his face._

_"I'll have you put in jail for what you done." I whisper to him and walk off._

**Chapter 12: Don't Want To See You Hurt**

**Jack's POV: **

After Erin walks off I turn to Mrs. Bushel to apologize.

"I'm so sorry about that fight; it's just been an ongoing struggle between Erin and Jonah since he's been here." I say.

"Why is that?" Mrs. Bushel asks confused, I sigh and decided to explain.

"Jonah is Erin's baby's father, she's not pregnant by choice, he forced her. He's been trying to hurt me and Erin, and God only knows if he's hurting Jerry, Milton or even Kim." I say praying in my head he's not trying to deceive Kim the same way he did with Erin.

"Oh my, the poor girl. I know what's she's going through, being deceived by a guy, that's happened so many times, but I could never imagine what's she's going through. Why don't you two take the day off? I'll tell Milton and Jerry where you guys went." Mrs. Bushel said and I nod and take off running after Erin.

**Erin's POV:**

I was just about to reach the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me; I turn around to see Jack running up towards me.

"Are you ok?" I ask worried when he reaches me.

"I'm ok, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Jack asks and puts his hands on my face.

"I'm ok Jack." I say and lean my face against one of his hands.

"What happened between you and Jonah back there?" Jack asks and I sit down on the steps.

"I don't know, I guess I just finally was able to stand up for myself." I say, grabbing Jack's hand as soon as he sits down next to me.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Jack asks.

"I don't know, I thought I could try to fight my own battles." I said feeling guilty.

"Really Er? You're pregnant, you can't do that." Jack said and I look down.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" He starts but I cut him off.

"I know Jack, its ok; I just wanted to fight for myself, without having someone else step up to bat for me." I say.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, you really worried me." Jack says with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation." I say turning my head.

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Jack says gently turning my face towards him and I smile.

"And besides, I would have never met you if this never happened, and you wouldn't be having a baby girl." He said and I smile and nod looking down at my baby bump that is now slightly noticeable.

"Thanks Jack."I say with and smile and hug him. He smiles as we pull away and looks me in the eyes.

"Now can I do something I've been dying to do?" He asks me and I look at him confused.

He just laughs slightly and leans in to kiss me; I kiss back and smile into the kiss.

"I love you." I whisper softly.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

**The next day*****  
****Erin's POV**

"Well hello there Miss. Secret-Black-belt. How was your morning?" Jack asked when I walked in the dojo that Saturday morning. I'm really glad I don't have to go to school today. Yesterday was too much, but I'm really lucky to have such an understanding teacher who let both Jack and me off early.  
"Hey, and my morning was...a usual morning" I said leaving out the details.  
"Meaning she puked her guts up and I had to do my make-up in my bedroom again" Kim said as she walked by. I glared at her and turned away, embarrassed that my boyfriend had to hear that. I have to say, the morning-sickness is a downfall of this whole pregnancy thing.  
"Erin, look at me" Jack said from behind me. I just shook my head and tried to walk away, but Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, forcing me to look at him. "Come on Er"  
"I'm good" I said with my head still down. Of course he would use his fingers to lift up my chin so I'd have to look at him.  
"Erin, baby, are you okay?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. I bit my lip and had to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. How did I get so lucky to have a guy like him?  
"Fine" I choked out, trying not to cry but it wasn't really working.  
"Oh baby, please don't cry" he said pulling me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and just let the tears fall. Stupid hormones...

**Jack's POV**

Erin's usually so strong, so it was strange to see her crying over something that seemed like nothing. It about killed me to see her like that, and feeling her tremble in my arms. "Er, what's wrong?"  
"Y-You're so g-good to me" she sobbed. Okay, now I'm really confused.  
"What?"  
"Jack, I love you so much" she said pulling away slightly. "You've never been anything but good to me. You shouldn't have to put up with a girlfriend who cries over absolutely nothing and can't hold in her breakfast."  
"Erin, don't you talk that way. I love you no matter what. Honey, you're having a baby. There's nothing wrong with you. I can guarantee you won't be this emotional forever, and in a few short months you can eat breakfast without any worries" I told her. She laughed a little and leaned her head against my shoulder as we sat together on the bench in the dojo. "Pretty soon, you'll have a baby. Isn't it worth these few minor changes for your daughter? I know it is to me"  
"Yeah, it's worth it. Awe man, but you deserve someone better. What guy wants to tie themselves down to a teenage girl with a baby?" she asked putting her head in her hands.  
"This kind of guy does" I said pulling her back to my chest. She snuggled closer to me and I kissed the top of her head. "And I don't deserve someone better because no one's better than you."

**Again, we're sooo sorry it took so long to update, last night we were itching t update, but since it was late when we got it all written, I had to wait until this morning to update. **

**We both hope you guys like it! **

**God Bless! **

**We love ya'll!**


	13. Someone Help!

**Hey guys, we're so glad you guys loved the last chapter and we hope you love this one! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_After Erin walks off I turn to Mrs. Bushel to apologize._

_"I'm so sorry about that fight; it's just been an ongoing struggle between Erin and Jonah since he's been here." I say._

_"Why is that?" Mrs. Bushel asks confused, I sigh and decided to explain._

_"Jonah is Erin's baby's father, she's not pregnant by choice, he forced her. He's been trying to hurt me and Erin, and God only knows if he's hurting Jerry, Milton or even Kim." I say praying in my head he's not trying to deceive Kim the same way he did with Erin._

_"Oh my, the poor girl. I know what's she's going through, being deceived by a guy, that's happened so many times, but I could never imagine what's she's going through. Why don't you two take the day off? I'll tell Milton and Jerry where you guys went." Mrs. Bushel said and I nod and take off running after Erin._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was just about to reach the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me; I turn around to see Jack running up towards me._

_"Are you ok?" I ask worried when he reaches me._

_"I'm ok, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Jack asks and puts his hands on my face._

_"I'm ok Jack." I say and lean my face against one of his hands._

_"What happened between you and Jonah back there?" Jack asks and I sit down on the steps._

_"I don't know, I guess I just finally was able to stand up for myself." I say, grabbing Jack's hand as soon as he sits down next to me._

_"Why didn't you come get me?" Jack asks._

_"I don't know, I thought I could try to fight my own battles." I said feeling guilty._

_"Really Er? You're pregnant, you can't do that." Jack said and I look down._

_"I'm sorry I didn't…" He starts but I cut him off._

_"I know Jack, its ok; I just wanted to fight for myself, without having someone else step up to bat for me." I say._

_"I just don't want to see you hurt, you really worried me." Jack says with tears in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation." I say turning my head._

_"Hey, don't blame yourself." Jack says gently turning my face towards him and I smile._

_"And besides, I would have never met you if this never happened, and you wouldn't be having a baby girl." He said and I smile and nod looking down at my baby bump that is now slightly noticeable._

_"Thanks Jack."I say with and smile and hug him. He smiles as we pull away and looks me in the eyes._

_"Now can I do something I've been dying to do?" He asks me and I look at him confused._

_He just laughs slightly and leans in to kiss me; I kiss back and smile into the kiss._

_"I love you." I whisper softly._

_"I love you too." He whispers back._

**_The next day*_**_**  
**_**_Erin's POV_**

_"Well hello there Miss. Secret-Black-belt. How was your morning?" Jack asked when I walked in the dojo that Saturday morning. I'm really glad I don't have to go to school today. Yesterday was too much, but I'm really lucky to have such an understanding teacher who let both Jack and me off early.  
"Hey, and my morning was...a usual morning" I said leaving out the details.  
"Meaning she puked her guts up and I had to do my make-up in my bedroom again" Kim said as she walked by. I glared at her and turned away, embarrassed that my boyfriend had to hear that. I have to say, the morning-sickness is a downfall of this whole pregnancy thing.  
"Erin, look at me" Jack said from behind me. I just shook my head and tried to walk away, but Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, forcing me to look at him. "Come on Er"  
"I'm good" I said with my head still down. Of course he would use his fingers to lift up my chin so I'd have to look at him.  
"Erin, baby, are you okay?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. I bit my lip and had to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. How did I get so lucky to have a guy like him?  
"Fine" I choked out, trying not to cry but it wasn't really working.  
"Oh baby, please don't cry" he said pulling me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and just let the tears fall. Stupid hormones..._

**_Jack's POV_**

_Erin's usually so strong, so it was strange to see her crying over something that seemed like nothing. It about killed me to see her like that, and feeling her tremble in my arms. "Er, what's wrong?"  
"Y-You're so g-good to me" she sobbed. Okay, now I'm really confused.  
"What?"  
"Jack, I love you so much" she said pulling away slightly. "You've never been anything but good to me. You shouldn't have to put up with a girlfriend who cries over absolutely nothing and can't hold in her breakfast."  
"Erin, don't you talk that way. I love you no matter what. Honey, you're having a baby. There's nothing wrong with you. I can guarantee you won't be this emotional forever, and in a few short months you can eat breakfast without any worries" I told her. She laughed a little and leaned her head against my shoulder as we sat together on the bench in the dojo. "Pretty soon, you'll have a baby. Isn't it worth these few minor changes for your daughter? I know it is to me"  
"Yeah, it's worth it. Awe man, but you deserve someone better. What guy wants to tie themselves down to a teenage girl with a baby?" she asked putting her head in her hands.  
"This kind of guy does" I said pulling her back to my chest. She snuggled closer to me and I kissed the top of her head. "And I don't deserve someone better because no one's better than you."_

**Chapter 13: Someone Help!**

**Erin's POV**  
"Hey Er, wake up. It's time for school" I hear Kimmy say to me Monday morning. I groan as I open my eyes and light pours in. I've never been a morning person, but it's gotten way worse with my pregnancy.  
"Shut up and get out" I mumbled making her laugh. Kim knows not to take me serious when I've just woken up.  
"Fine, just wanted to let you know that Mr. Daddy's here" she said in a teasing tone.  
"What!? You let Jonah in our house!?" I yelled. She knows Jonah is the father of my baby, why would she be acting like this?  
"Chill girl, I wasn't talking about Jonah. He isn't the real father of that baby and you know it. A real father doesn't do what he did to you. A real father is there. And I think you know what guy I'm talking about when I say that baby's daddy" she told me with a huge amount of honesty in her eyes. I understood what she meant, and realization finally dawned on me.  
"Jack!? He shouldn't be here this early!" I yelled, pushing off the covers and running to my closet. I quickly pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans and slipped into some flip-flops. I think that was the fastest I ever changed, but I don't want my boyfriend seeing how I look when I first wake up. He already has to see me pregnant.  
"Erin! Get your butt in here!" Kim yelled from the living room. I sighed and walked in there hoping I made myself look halfway presentable in the like three minutes I had.  
"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked half-cheerily. I still really hate mornings.  
"Well I just came to see my favorite girls. All three of them" he said making me smile as he placed a hand on my stomach. That's when I felt a little bump. I gasped and Jack immediately looked up with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
I looked up, meeting his gaze and smiled. "Jack, put your hand back on my stomach, quick!" I said. He did as I asked and when I felt another small bump he looked back up, this time more confused than concerned.  
"What is that?" he asked warily. I laughed at his expression.  
"That, my silly boyfriend, is someone who's very anxious to meet you because she's never kicked like that before" I told him smiling.

**Jack's POV**  
I couldn't believe it. The baby kicked. For me. And Erin said she never kicked like that before so…wow.  
"Erin, that's…amazing" I said, still slightly at a loss for words so I just pulled her against me. When I looked to the side, I could see Kim smirk making me roll my eyes.  
"I know! Now come on guys, I'm starving" Erin said dragging me to the kitchen. Kim soon followed with that smirk still plastered on her face.  
Apparently Kim had gotten up early and made some bacon, eggs, sausage and a few other breakfast items. It all looked good to me, but five minutes into the meal, Erin took off running to the bathroom.  
Kim sighed and nodded towards the bathroom. "Go."  
I didn't need any more convincing. I took off after her and made it just in time to hold her hair back. I didn't even think about how weak I usually get when I'm around someone who gets sick. I just wanted to be there for my girlfriend.  
Poor Erin, she was still shaking when she sat up. Oh goodness, and it looked like she was about to cry too. Girls and tears have never sat well with me, but especially not Erin.  
"Jack, I am so sorry" she sobbed. I just pulled her into my arms.  
"Shh, don't you worry about a thing Er. I'll always be here for you."

**Erin's POV**  
I seriously hate how emotional I get now that I'm pregnant, but I have a feeling I would've started crying harder if Jack had said that to me when I wasn't pregnant too.  
"Erin, baby, please stop crying. I hate it when you cry" he just kept saying.  
"I-It's bad enough you're dating me, knowing I have this stupid morning sickness issue. B-But, you were h-here and-"  
"And nothing. Erin, I told you I would always be here for you. I'm sticking to that problem. Why do you think they put 'in sickness and in health' in wedding vows for couples getting married? I love you, Erin. I'll always love you" he said looking so sincere.  
"I love you too Jack, but-"  
"No buts. I love you whether you're dressed in the most glamorous outfit in the world, or if you were in an old pair of pajamas. I'll love you when you're perfectly healthy, and when you're sick you can't even get out of bed. I love you, period, and that's never going to change."

**Erin's POV:**

I was walking to my locker and I smiled at Jack as he came up next to me, but my smile quickly faded when I saw Kim with Jonah.

Out of habit, I ran up to her as fast as I could being pregnant and all and push him away from her.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay away from my friends." I hiss at him with anger. My sudden confidence towards Jonah must have shocked Kim and Jack since they were speechless.

"You said friend, you never said to stay away from your sister." Jonah said with that smirked never leaving his face.

"Kimmy, what is he talking about?" I ask and Jack slowly walks towards me.

"Oh, you didn't know? I surely thought Blondie here told you." Jonah said faking being shocked.

"I was going to tell you Er." Kim says but I hold up a finger, signaling we'll talk later.

"Just stay away, if you know what's good for you." I say anger filling my eyes as I try to hide the tears that threatened to fall from fear I'm trying to hide oh so well.

Jonah walked off eyeing Jack, Kim and I.

"Are you ok Er?" Jack asks and I nod faking a smile.

"Erin, baby, tell me the truth." He says and I just let the tears fall.

"I'm terrified." I say and I start to cry harder as Jack pulls me into a hug.

**Jack's POV:**

Erin's acting so strange lately, she has always been so strong, now Jonah comes around and it's like she's barely holding on to make it through the day.

"Jack, you're amazing, I'm crying all the time, and you're always there to comfort me, thank you." Erin says before crying a little more.

I kiss the top of her head and look her in the eyes, I smile and wipe away her tears and she gives me a small smile.

"Baby, it's killing me seeing you cry, and I'll do anything, to keep you safe and to make sure no one hurts you ever again." I say and kiss her cheek before walking off to find Jonah.

**Erin's POV:**

I turned around after jack walked off to look at Kim.

"How could you just keep a secret like that?" I ask her and she looks down.

"I was told never to tell, or else dad would hurt you." Kim says.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" I ask.

"Yes, when I knew he couldn't hurt you." Kim says.

I shake my head and walk off.

"Er, I'm sorry." She says.

"Kimmy, sometimes it takes a lot more than sorry to fix things." I say and walk off.

I walk around the corner and nothing could ever prepare me for what I saw.

**Jack's POV:**

I found Jonah leaning against his locker and when I reach him, I pin him against it.

"Don't you ever, ever go near Kim or Erin again." I say with anger in my voice.

"Like you could make me stay away." Jonah said smirking.

I had enough, I punch him and just as I moved back Jonah lunged at me and we were both on the floor.

I took some hard hits, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

I saw out the corner of my eye, someone walking around the corner.

Just as I was about to turn to see who it was, I felt a hard punch to my head and a sharp pain.

I see Jonah get up and walk away, that evil smirk never leaving his face.

"Jack!" I hear someone call my name and I pray in my head.

"Please God, let me be ok. Watch over please."

"Jack, Jack, Jack look at me." I hear someone yell at me.

Suddenly, my eyes felt heavy and everything was black.

"Jack stay with me please." I hear again and everything was fading.

"Someone help!" Was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

**We hope you guys like it! **

**We love ya'll!**

**God Bless!**

**Keep Kickin' It!**


	14. Accusations

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry it took so long, my co writer had her part typed up, but I was so busy I couldn't write my part until now. **

**We hope you like it!**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
"Hey Er, wake up. It's time for school" I hear Kimmy say to me Monday morning. I groan as I open my eyes and light pours in. I've never been a morning person, but it's gotten way worse with my pregnancy.  
"Shut up and get out" I mumbled making her laugh. Kim knows not to take me serious when I've just woken up.  
"Fine, just wanted to let you know that Mr. Daddy's here" she said in a teasing tone.  
"What!? You let Jonah in our house!?" I yelled. She knows Jonah is the father of my baby, why would she be acting like this?  
"Chill girl, I wasn't talking about Jonah. He isn't the real father of that baby and you know it. A real father doesn't do what he did to you. A real father is there. And I think you know what guy I'm talking about when I say that baby's daddy" she told me with a huge amount of honesty in her eyes. I understood what she meant, and realization finally dawned on me.  
"Jack!? He shouldn't be here this early!" I yelled, pushing off the covers and running to my closet. I quickly pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans and slipped into some flip-flops. I think that was the fastest I ever changed, but I don't want my boyfriend seeing how I look when I first wake up. He already has to see me pregnant.  
"Erin! Get your butt in here!" Kim yelled from the living room. I sighed and walked in there hoping I made myself look halfway presentable in the like three minutes I had.  
"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked half-cheerily. I still really hate mornings.  
"Well I just came to see my favorite girls. All three of them" he said making me smile as he placed a hand on my stomach. That's when I felt a little bump. I gasped and Jack immediately looked up with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
I looked up, meeting his gaze and smiled. "Jack, put your hand back on my stomach, quick!" I said. He did as I asked and when I felt another small bump he looked back up, this time more confused than concerned.  
"What is that?" he asked warily. I laughed at his expression.  
"That, my silly boyfriend, is someone who's very anxious to meet you because she's never kicked like that before" I told him smiling._

**_Jack's POV_**_  
I couldn't believe it. The baby kicked. For me. And Erin said she never kicked like that before so…wow.  
"Erin, that's…amazing" I said, still slightly at a loss for words so I just pulled her against me. When I looked to the side, I could see Kim smirk making me roll my eyes.  
"I know! Now come on guys, I'm starving" Erin said dragging me to the kitchen. Kim soon followed with that smirk still plastered on her face.  
Apparently Kim had gotten up early and made some bacon, eggs, sausage and a few other breakfast items. It all looked good to me, but five minutes into the meal, Erin took off running to the bathroom.  
Kim sighed and nodded towards the bathroom. "Go."  
I didn't need any more convincing. I took off after her and made it just in time to hold her hair back. I didn't even think about how weak I usually get when I'm around someone who gets sick. I just wanted to be there for my girlfriend.  
Poor Erin, she was still shaking when she sat up. Oh goodness, and it looked like she was about to cry too. Girls and tears have never sat well with me, but especially not Erin.  
"Jack, I am so sorry" she sobbed. I just pulled her into my arms.  
"Shh, don't you worry about a thing Er. I'll always be here for you."_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
I seriously hate how emotional I get now that I'm pregnant, but I have a feeling I would've started crying harder if Jack had said that to me when I wasn't pregnant too.  
"Erin, baby, please stop crying. I hate it when you cry" he just kept saying.  
"I-It's bad enough you're dating me, knowing I have this stupid morning sickness issue. B-But, you were h-here and-"  
"And nothing. Erin, I told you I would always be here for you. I'm sticking to that problem. Why do you think they put 'in sickness and in health' in wedding vows for couples getting married? I love you, Erin. I'll always love you" he said looking so sincere.  
"I love you too Jack, but-"  
"No buts. I love you whether you're dressed in the most glamorous outfit in the world, or if you were in an old pair of pajamas. I'll love you when you're perfectly healthy, and when you're sick you can't even get out of bed. I love you, period, and that's never going to change."_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was walking to my locker and I smiled at Jack as he came up next to me, but my smile quickly faded when I saw Kim with Jonah._

_Out of habit, I ran up to her as fast as I could being pregnant and all and push him away from her._

_"What are you doing? I told you to stay away from my friends." I hiss at him with anger. My sudden confidence towards Jonah must have shocked Kim and Jack since they were speechless._

_"You said friend, you never said to stay away from your sister." Jonah said with that smirked never leaving his face._

_"Kimmy, what is he talking about?" I ask and Jack slowly walks towards me._

_"Oh, you didn't know? I surely thought Blondie here told you." Jonah said faking being shocked._

_"I was going to tell you Er." Kim says but I hold up a finger, signaling we'll talk later._

_"Just stay away, if you know what's good for you." I say anger filling my eyes as I try to hide the tears that threatened to fall from fear I'm trying to hide oh so well._

_Jonah walked off eyeing Jack, Kim and I._

_"Are you ok Er?" Jack asks and I nod faking a smile._

_"Erin, baby, tell me the truth." He says and I just let the tears fall._

_"I'm terrified." I say and I start to cry harder as Jack pulls me into a hug._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Erin's acting so strange lately, she has always been so strong, now Jonah comes around and it's like she's barely holding on to make it through the day._

_"Jack, you're amazing, I'm crying all the time, and you're always there to comfort me, thank you." Erin says before crying a little more._

_I kiss the top of her head and look her in the eyes, I smile and wipe away her tears and she gives me a small smile._

_"Baby, it's killing me seeing you cry, and I'll do anything, to keep you safe and to make sure no one hurts you ever again." I say and kiss her cheek before walking off to find Jonah._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I turned around after jack walked off to look at Kim._

_"How could you just keep a secret like that?" I ask her and she looks down._

_"I was told never to tell, or else dad would hurt you." Kim says._

_"Where you ever going to tell me?" I ask._

_"Yes, when I knew he couldn't hurt you." Kim says._

_I shake my head and walk off._

_"Er, I'm sorry." She says._

_"Kimmy, sometimes it takes a lot more than sorry to fix things." I say and walk off._

_I walk around the corner and nothing could ever prepare me for what I saw._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I found Jonah leaning against his locker and when I reach him, I pin him against it._

_"Don't you ever, ever go near Kim or Erin again." I say with anger in my voice._

_"Like you could make me stay away." Jonah said smirking._

_I had enough, I punch him and just as I moved back Jonah lunged at me and we were both on the floor._

_I took some hard hits, but I wasn't going down without a fight._

_I saw out the corner of my eye, someone walking around the corner._

_Just as I was about to turn to see who it was, I felt a hard punch to my head and a sharp pain._

_I see Jonah get up and walk away, that evil smirk never leaving his face._

_"Jack!" I hear someone call my name and I pray in my head._

_"Please God, let me be ok. Watch over please."_

_"Jack, Jack, Jack look at me." I hear someone yell at me._

_Suddenly, my eyes felt heavy and everything was black._

_"Jack stay with me please." I hear again and everything was fading._

_"Someone help!" Was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out._

**Chapter 14: Accusations **

**Erin's POV**  
"Jack! Oh my goodness, please stay with me!" I begged as I dropped down to the ground and pulled his head as far up on my lap as I could with my belly bump there. "Come on baby, please don't do this to me. Please wake up."  
"Erin! What happened!?" Kim asked as she slid down the hall and right next to me. I know I'm supposed to be mad at her, but I forgot all of that when I saw Jack hit the floor. I don't know what I'm gonna do if something happens to him!  
"He was obviously beat up! It doesn't matter right now, just go get help!" I yelled through the tears. Kim nodded quickly and took off running down the hall to get some help. I started stroking Jack's hair out of his face and just let the tears fall. "Please, please, please Lord, don't take him from me. Be with my Jack and help him through this, please" I begged.  
Pretty soon, Kim returned with a bunch of teachers who'd called the paramedics. They got him to the hospital and let me have the rest of the day off because the stress wasn't good for me or the baby. Kim just decided to ditch the rest of the day so she could be there too.  
I was so scared. Lord, please let him be okay.

**Erin's POV:**

I sat at Jack's bedside holding his hand, talking to the doctors and nurses and just being there to support him.

He's always there for me; it's my turn to return the favor.

"Miss Wilkes, Jack only has a few bruises here and there, but as of his head, he has a mild concussion, so no karate for a week, and make sure he doesn't get into any more fights please." The nurse says and I nod.

I had to explain what happened, and I was lucky it was one of the nurses who is understanding and compassionate.

"How is he?" Kim asks and I look at her, I'm still mad at her, but I have to at least tell her how Jack is.

"He ok, has a mild concussion and some bruises, but he's ok." I say and she nods.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me." I say and Kim sighs.

"I'm sorry Er." She says and I nod.

"I just wish you didn't have to keep it a secret." I say and she sighs and nods.

"I know me too. But hey, on the bright side, we're sisters, we're twins, and I'm going to be an aunt to YOUR baby, not that jerk of an ex's baby." Kim says and smiles and I nod and look at my baby bump that was now noticeable, and tomorrow at school will most likely be the new gossip everyone will be talking about.

Suddenly, Jack started to stir and opens his eyes.

"Hey baby… wow my head hurts!" He says and I giggle nervously.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm ok, but my head does hurt." Jack says rubbing a spot on his head.

I lean over and kiss his head and he smiles.

"That's better." He says and I smile.

I close my eyes and open them with a smile and I see Jack's worried face.

"She kicked again." I say and Kim basically threw herself at me to feel it while Jack smiled.

"So what's wrong with my head?" Jack asks.

"Mild concussion. So no karate for a week mister." I tease and Jack frowns.

"Awww… No fair." He says pouting and I laugh.

"Sorry babe." I say and Jack looks like he has an idea.

"What if I…" He starts.

"No." I say.

"Come on, you didn't even hear it." He says.

Sometimes I see how being friends with Jerry affects you." I tease.

**Erin's POV:**

A few hours later  
I was just sitting in Jack's room later that night. Kim had already gone home. She kept apologizing but I wasn't quite ready to hear it. Sisters. I cant believe it. Anyways, she left because Uncle Rudy needed someone there to watch my foster cousin, Sam, and I sure wasn't leaving.  
Jack was asleep so I was just stroking his hair when the door flew open and two middle-aged people walked in. Their hair was pretty dark-like Jack's.  
"Excuse me for asking, but would you mind telling me who you two are? The nurses told me to tell anyone who came in here that visiting hours were over" I said. They lady in the family glared at me while the man stayed silent, just glancing at Jack a few times a minute.  
"I do believe I don't have to tell YOU anything. And also, if visiting hours are over, what are you doing here?" the woman asked in a snotty voice. I stared back at her in shock. Okay pregnancy hormones, please help me here and don't lash out on these people because that isn't the Christian thing to do.  
"They told me I could stay. Jack did too" I said. "Now, would you please tell me who you are and why you're here? I don't want to have to call security"  
"You'd be calling them on yourself missy" the woman snapped. "I am Jack's mother and I should have you thrown out of here this instant! Who do you think you are hanging around my son?"  
I stared at her once more. Jack's mother? How could this woman be my sweet Jack's mother? I'm not trying to judge, but she is being very rude.  
"I'm his girlfriend. It's nice to meet you" I said rather than snapping it at her. I really wanted to, but I didn't.  
"Girlfriend" she scoffed. "My Jack isn't going to date any low, pregnant girl who gets herself knocked up and moves on to her next innocent prey before she even has the baby!"  
"Don't you talk to her that way!"

**Jack's POV: **  
I wake up to the sound of yelling, and I realize it's my mom...yelling at Erin. That wasn't going to stand with me. "Don't you talk to her that way!" I yelled sitting straight up. I was dizzy there for a second and it kind of hurt, but I didn't let it show. I wasn't going to let her hurt my Erin like that.  
"Jack!" she exclaimed, trying to hug me. I put my hands up so she couldn't get to me. I don't like seeing my mom looking hurt like she did right now, but I couldn't stand by and watch her go from treating Erin so cruelly to acting all happy in front of me.  
"No Mom" I said flatly.  
"Now son, that is no way to talk to your mother-"  
"Please don't even start Dad" I cut him off. I'll probably pay for that later but I don't care. "I will not just sit here and listen to my own mother treat the girl I love with all my heart so horribly!"  
"Love?" my mom scoffed at that like I'd heard her do with Erin when she said she was my girlfriend.  
"Yeah love" I said crossing my arms. I noticed Erin take a seat next to me on the bed with her hand on her stomach. I turned to her, getting worried about what this stress could be doing to that poor, innocent little baby girl. "Is the baby ok?" I asked her.  
"She's fine" Erin assured me in a whisper. Her eyes wouldn't reach my gaze so I knew she was hurting by what my parents were saying. I turned to them with the worst glare I could muster, and I could tell it had an affect on them by the stunned looks on their faces.  
"Do not, and I repeat, do not talk to Erin that way. I love her and I love this baby, okay!? They are the best things that have ever happened to me! And another thing, Erin didn't get pregnant on purpose-"  
"Of course she didn't" my mom cut me off with an eye roll.  
"They never do; young little-"  
"Don't even finish that sentence" I threatened.  
"Just saying she was probably just fooling around and didn't even know the consequences. That's how all the stupid kids get these days. But I thought I raised you better than the rest and you go and pull a stunt like this. Jack, why I outta-"  
"Why you outta be proud I'm taking responsibility and doing the Christian thing" I almost spat at them. They stared at me in shock so I continued while I had their silence. "You wanna know how I know it's the Christian thing to do? Because I'm a Christian! That's how you guys raised me! Erin didn't just go 'fooling around' Dad! The j*** who put me here also put her in this situation!"  
"Oh, so it's your fault he's in here?" my mom said turning to Erin accusingly.  
"No it isn't" I ground my teeth as I said that. "I went after him because he wouldn't leave her alone. She had nothing to do with this. In fact, she's the one that saved me! When I said that, I meant he's the j*** that got her pregnant! He's the one that took away her faith for so long" I almost cried. I remember the empty feeling I had when I discovered how lonely she must've felt apart from God.  
"Jack gave me my faith back. My faith in people and my faith in God" Erin said looking up for the first time. "He forced me, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. Jonah took advantage of me and I was too weak too fight back. I tried, I really did because at that time I did have my faith. Jonah took that away but Jack gave it back. I may be a pregnant teenager but I would never abort my baby just because of where she came from. She's a gift from God and I love her."  
"I love her too. Both my girls mean the absolute world to me. They're BOTH a gift from God to me" I added. My parents looked thoughtful after that. It took a couple of minutes before my mother walked forward just a little bit before bursting into tears and flinging her arms around Erin.  
"Oh you poor girl! I am so sorry I just assumed the worse! That was so horrible of me, judging you like that. I raised my son to take the opposite path and look at what I do. I chastise him for doing the right thing while I do the wrong thing! Oh sweetie, I am so sorry!"  
Erin hugged her back amazingly and smiled at me. She is so beautiful and forgiving inside and out. Erin can just forgive someone who treats her so cruelly.  
"It's alright Mrs. Brewer. It's alright Thank you" Erin whispered. My dad came around and shook my hand, something I knew meant was his way of apologizing with no words. He wasn't as expressive as my mom.  
"I'm sorry too" was all he said. And of course Erin forgave him too.  
I love my Erin so much.

**We hope you like it! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


	15. A Duck!

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while to update, my co writer and I were both busy. Plus I had prom yesterday and had a blast! **

**Anyways, I hope you like it!**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
"Jack! Oh my goodness, please stay with me!" I begged as I dropped down to the ground and pulled his head as far up on my lap as I could with my belly bump there. "Come on baby, please don't do this to me. Please wake up."  
"Erin! What happened!?" Kim asked as she slid down the hall and right next to me. I know I'm supposed to be mad at her, but I forgot all of that when I saw Jack hit the floor. I don't know what I'm gonna do if something happens to him!  
"He was obviously beat up! It doesn't matter right now, just go get help!" I yelled through the tears. Kim nodded quickly and took off running down the hall to get some help. I started stroking Jack's hair out of his face and just let the tears fall. "Please, please, please Lord, don't take him from me. Be with my Jack and help him through this, please" I begged.  
Pretty soon, Kim returned with a bunch of teachers who'd called the paramedics. They got him to the hospital and let me have the rest of the day off because the stress wasn't good for me or the baby. Kim just decided to ditch the rest of the day so she could be there too.  
I was so scared. Lord, please let him be okay._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I sat at Jack's bedside holding his hand, talking to the doctors and nurses and just being there to support him._

_He's always there for me; it's my turn to return the favor._

_"Miss Wilkes, Jack only has a few bruises here and there, but as of his head, he has a mild concussion, so no karate for a week, and make sure he doesn't get into any more fights please." The nurse says and I nod._

_I had to explain what happened, and I was lucky it was one of the nurses who is understanding and compassionate._

_"How is he?" Kim asks and I look at her, I'm still mad at her, but I have to at least tell her how Jack is._

_"He ok, has a mild concussion and some bruises, but he's ok." I say and she nods._

_"I still can't believe you didn't tell me." I say and Kim sighs._

_"I'm sorry Er." She says and I nod._

_"I just wish you didn't have to keep it a secret." I say and she sighs and nods._

_"I know me too. But hey, on the bright side, we're sisters, we're twins, and I'm going to be an aunt to YOUR baby, not that jerk of an ex's baby." Kim says and smiles and I nod and look at my baby bump that was now noticeable, and tomorrow at school will most likely be the new gossip everyone will be talking about._

_Suddenly, Jack started to stir and opens his eyes._

_"Hey baby… wow my head hurts!" He says and I giggle nervously._

_"Are you ok?" I ask._

_"I'm ok, but my head does hurt." Jack says rubbing a spot on his head._

_I lean over and kiss his head and he smiles._

_"That's better." He says and I smile._

_I close my eyes and open them with a smile and I see Jack's worried face._

_"She kicked again." I say and Kim basically threw herself at me to feel it while Jack smiled._

_"So what's wrong with my head?" Jack asks._

_"Mild concussion. So no karate for a week mister." I tease and Jack frowns._

_"Awww… No fair." He says pouting and I laugh._

_"Sorry babe." I say and Jack looks like he has an idea._

_"What if I…" He starts._

_"No." I say._

_"Come on, you didn't even hear it." He says._

_Sometimes I see how being friends with Jerry affects you." I tease._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_A few hours later  
I was just sitting in Jack's room later that night. Kim had already gone home. She kept apologizing but I wasn't quite ready to hear it. Sisters. I cant believe it. Anyways, she left because Uncle Rudy needed someone there to watch my foster cousin, Sam, and I sure wasn't leaving.  
Jack was asleep so I was just stroking his hair when the door flew open and two middle-aged people walked in. Their hair was pretty dark-like Jack's.  
"Excuse me for asking, but would you mind telling me who you two are? The nurses told me to tell anyone who came in here that visiting hours were over" I said. They lady in the family glared at me while the man stayed silent, just glancing at Jack a few times a minute.  
"I do believe I don't have to tell YOU anything. And also, if visiting hours are over, what are you doing here?" the woman asked in a snotty voice. I stared back at her in shock. Okay pregnancy hormones, please help me here and don't lash out on these people because that isn't the Christian thing to do.  
"They told me I could stay. Jack did too" I said. "Now, would you please tell me who you are and why you're here? I don't want to have to call security"  
"You'd be calling them on yourself missy" the woman snapped. "I am Jack's mother and I should have you thrown out of here this instant! Who do you think you are hanging around my son?"  
I stared at her once more. Jack's mother? How could this woman be my sweet Jack's mother? I'm not trying to judge, but she is being very rude.  
"I'm his girlfriend. It's nice to meet you" I said rather than snapping it at her. I really wanted to, but I didn't.  
"Girlfriend" she scoffed. "My Jack isn't going to date any low, pregnant girl who gets herself knocked up and moves on to her next innocent prey before she even has the baby!"  
"Don't you talk to her that way!"_

**_Jack's POV:_**_  
I wake up to the sound of yelling, and I realize it's my mom...yelling at Erin. That wasn't going to stand with me. "Don't you talk to her that way!" I yelled sitting straight up. I was dizzy there for a second and it kind of hurt, but I didn't let it show. I wasn't going to let her hurt my Erin like that.  
"Jack!" she exclaimed, trying to hug me. I put my hands up so she couldn't get to me. I don't like seeing my mom looking hurt like she did right now, but I couldn't stand by and watch her go from treating Erin so cruelly to acting all happy in front of me.  
"No Mom" I said flatly.  
"Now son, that is no way to talk to your mother-"  
"Please don't even start Dad" I cut him off. I'll probably pay for that later but I don't care. "I will not just sit here and listen to my own mother treat the girl I love with all my heart so horribly!"  
"Love?" my mom scoffed at that like I'd heard her do with Erin when she said she was my girlfriend.  
"Yeah love" I said crossing my arms. I noticed Erin take a seat next to me on the bed with her hand on her stomach. I turned to her, getting worried about what this stress could be doing to that poor, innocent little baby girl. "Is the baby ok?" I asked her.  
"She's fine" Erin assured me in a whisper. Her eyes wouldn't reach my gaze so I knew she was hurting by what my parents were saying. I turned to them with the worst glare I could muster, and I could tell it had an affect on them by the stunned looks on their faces.  
"Do not, and I repeat, do not talk to Erin that way. I love her and I love this baby, okay!? They are the best things that have ever happened to me! And another thing, Erin didn't get pregnant on purpose-"  
"Of course she didn't" my mom cut me off with an eye roll.  
"They never do; young little-"  
"Don't even finish that sentence" I threatened.  
"Just saying she was probably just fooling around and didn't even know the consequences. That's how all the stupid kids get these days. But I thought I raised you better than the rest and you go and pull a stunt like this. Jack, why I outta-"  
"Why you outta be proud I'm taking responsibility and doing the Christian thing" I almost spat at them. They stared at me in shock so I continued while I had their silence. "You wanna know how I know it's the Christian thing to do? Because I'm a Christian! That's how you guys raised me! Erin didn't just go 'fooling around' Dad! The jerk who put me here also put her in this situation!"  
"Oh, so it's your fault he's in here?" my mom said turning to Erin accusingly.  
"No it isn't" I ground my teeth as I said that. "I went after him because he wouldn't leave her alone. She had nothing to do with this. In fact, she's the one that saved me! When I said that, I meant he's the j*** that got her pregnant! He's the one that took away her faith for so long" I almost cried. I remember the empty feeling I had when I discovered how lonely she must've felt apart from God.  
"Jack gave me my faith back. My faith in people and my faith in God" Erin said looking up for the first time. "He forced me, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. Jonah took advantage of me and I was too weak too fight back. I tried, I really did because at that time I did have my faith. Jonah took that away but Jack gave it back. I may be a pregnant teenager but I would never abort my baby just because of where she came from. She's a gift from God and I love her."  
"I love her too. Both my girls mean the absolute world to me. They're BOTH a gift from God to me" I added. My parents looked thoughtful after that. It took a couple of minutes before my mother walked forward just a little bit before bursting into tears and flinging her arms around Erin.  
"Oh you poor girl! I am so sorry I just assumed the worse! That was so horrible of me, judging you like that. I raised my son to take the opposite path and look at what I do. I chastise him for doing the right thing while I do the wrong thing! Oh sweetie, I am so sorry!"  
Erin hugged her back amazingly and smiled at me. She is so beautiful and forgiving inside and out. Erin can just forgive someone who treats her so cruelly.  
"It's alright Mrs. Brewer. It's alright Thank you" Erin whispered. My dad came around and shook my hand, something I knew meant was his way of apologizing with no words. He wasn't as expressive as my mom.  
"I'm sorry too" was all he said. And of course Erin forgave him too.  
I love my Erin so much._

**Chapter 15: A Duck?!**

**Erin's POV:**

"Jack! Sit your butt down, you know you're not supposed to be doing karate!" I shout for, what seemed like the thousandth time.

Jack has been out of the hospital for a day now and I was really getting annoyed by his stubbornness that I love about Jack.

Normally, I would put up with it, but my pregnancy hormones are really messing with me.

"Baby, I'll be fine. I'm feeling better." He says but I can tell he's hurting.

"Jack honey, you need to sit down." I say walking, well wobbling over to Jack who just starts laughing.

"What?" I ask and Jack smiles and imitates my walk.

"You look like a duck." He says laughing.

"Oh shut up." I say rolling my eyes and push him before walking to the bench.

"Quack, quack." He says and smiles before walking over to sit next to me.

"Seriously? I will hurt you."I say jokingly and Jack laughs.

"I may walk like a duck, but I am pregnant." I point out.

"You're my beautiful duck." Jack says with a smile and kisses me.

"You think you're funny don't you?" I ask teasingly.

"No baby, I know I'm funny." He jokes and I shake my head and Jerry and Milton walks in laughing.

"You see what I have to deal with?" I say jokingly and they nod.

"Hey Jerry, why don't you show Erin some of your dance moves?" Jack asks and tries to stand up.

"Oh you're not going anywhere mister." I say and grab his hand.

"Aw man." He says and I roll my eyes.

**Erin's POV:**

I leaned over and kissed Jack to make him feel better while rolling my eyes at how childish he's acting. A duck! He called me a duck! I cannot help it that I can't see my ankles and being pregnant makes me walk funny. I'm small, okay!? Babies may be smaller than me, but when you carry them for months and never set them down...it's a little much. That's the kind of thing that would make a football player on steroids walk like a duck.

"Hey guys" Kim says as she walked in. Everyone said hey to her but me. I'm still mad at her. "Oh come on Er, you can't still be mad at me can you?"

"Still?! What do you mean by still?! It's only been two days!" I shouted. She flinched and Jack wrapped his arm around me.

"Er, calm down. You don't need to get all worked up" he whispered in my ear.

"I will not calm down!" I exclaimed standing up. Jack started to get up too but I glared at him with a warning look.

"Er, I-"

"No Kimmy, I don't wanna here your excuses anymore. Where's Uncle Rudy? I have a few questions as to why he never told me either. Sisters. I cannot believe it" I muttered.

"Erin, please!" she begged. I turned around and sighed.

"Why?" was all I asked. I made a waving motion to Jerry from where I stood and he came over and grabbed my hand, helping me over to the bench by Jack again. "Thanks" I whispered.

"Er, our father is a horrible, horrible person. You know that. He threatened to kill you if you ever found out! Er, I couldn't let him kill you!" she cried.

"Too late" a dark voice said from the doorway sending chills down my spine. A voice I never thought I'd have to hear again, all the way out here in Seaford.

My father.

**Ended kinda dramatic but we hope you like it anyways! **

**We love ya'll!**

**God Bless!**


	16. Kill Me Instead

**Hey guys! We are so so sorry that we have not been able to update, we have both been so busy. **

**But now we have plenty of time to update during the summer. **

**If you were wondering, I changed my name from R5KickAuslly29 to R5JarinAuslly29. **

**I got tired of the hate reviews for having kick in my name but using Erin and Jarin instead, I really got tired of the hate reviews after I read a horrible and incredibly mean one last night. **

**Anyways, we hope you guys love this chapter! **

**And sooo sorry for taking so long! **

_Previously on The New Girl: _

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Jack! Sit your butt down, you know you're not supposed to be doing karate!" I shout for, what seemed like the thousandth time._

_Jack has been out of the hospital for a day now and I was really getting annoyed by his stubbornness that I love about Jack._

_Normally, I would put up with it, but my pregnancy hormones are really messing with me._

_"Baby, I'll be fine. I'm feeling better." He says but I can tell he's hurting._

_"Jack honey, you need to sit down." I say walking, well wobbling over to Jack who just starts laughing._

_"What?" I ask and Jack smiles and imitates my walk._

_"You look like a duck." He says laughing._

_"Oh shut up." I say rolling my eyes and push him before walking to the bench._

_"Quack, quack." He says and smiles before walking over to sit next to me._

_"Seriously? I will hurt you."I say jokingly and Jack laughs._

_"I may walk like a duck, but I am pregnant." I point out._

_"You're my beautiful duck." Jack says with a smile and kisses me._

_"You think you're funny don't you?" I ask teasingly._

_"No baby, I know I'm funny." He jokes and I shake my head and Jerry and Milton walks in laughing._

_"You see what I have to deal with?" I say jokingly and they nod._

_"Hey Jerry, why don't you show Erin some of your dance moves?" Jack asks and tries to stand up._

_"Oh you're not going anywhere mister." I say and grab his hand._

_"Aw man." He says and I roll my eyes._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I leaned over and kissed Jack to make him feel better while rolling my eyes at how childish he's acting. A duck! He called me a duck! I cannot help it that I can't see my ankles and being pregnant makes me walk funny. I'm small, okay!? Babies may be smaller than me, but when you carry them for months and never set them down...it's a little much. That's the kind of thing that would make a football player on steroids walk like a duck._

_"Hey guys" Kim says as she walked in. Everyone said hey to her but me. I'm still mad at her. "Oh come on Er, you can't still be mad at me can you?"_

_"Still?! What do you mean by still?! It's only been two days!" I shouted. She flinched and Jack wrapped his arm around me._

_"Er, calm down. You don't need to get all worked up" he whispered in my ear._

_"I will not calm down!" I exclaimed standing up. Jack started to get up too but I glared at him with a warning look._

_"Er, I-"_

_"No Kimmy, I don't wanna here your excuses anymore. Where's Uncle Rudy? I have a few questions as to why he never told me either. Sisters. I cannot believe it" I muttered._

_"Erin, please!" she begged. I turned around and sighed._

_"Why?" was all I asked. I made a waving motion to Jerry from where I stood and he came over and grabbed my hand, helping me over to the bench by Jack again. "Thanks" I whispered._

_"Er, our father is a horrible, horrible person. You know that. He threatened to kill you if you ever found out! Er, I couldn't let him kill you!" she cried._

_"Too late" a dark voice said from the doorway sending chills down my spine. A voice I never thought I'd have to hear again, all the way out here in Seaford._

_My father._

**Chapter 16: Kill Me Instead**

**Erin's POV:**

My dad. Oh my goodness, what is my dad doing here? And after what Kim just told me…crap!

"D-Dad? What are y-you doing here?" I stuttered. Jack came over and stood by me, and Kim was just standing off to the side with wide, terrified eyes.

"Oh honey, it's like your sister just said. If you ever found out, I'd have to kill you. Well, you found out" he said smirking. My eyes widened and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Jack's arm tightened around my body, though I didn't mind.

"Why? Why do you want me dead?" I asked, close to hysterics. Well can you blame me? My father wants to kill me because I found out my best friend is my twins sister.

"Erin! Don't ask him, it'll only make him angry!" Kim hissed. I sighed.

"Johnathan, why don't we just talk this out; reason through it all" Uncle Rudy said in the calmest voice I've ever heard him use in this kind of situation. That means he's probably freaking out inside.

"Reason through it" he laughed. It's really sick and twisted for my dad to be laughing at a time like this. Man, Rudy is more of a dad to me than he'll ever be. "Just like you wanted to 'reason through' my drinking when Katherine died."

"Johnathan, Katherine was my sister and I loved her very much, but her death does not give you the right to hurt your daughters….her daughters-"

"They look just like her!" Dad suddenly snapped. I jumped back, and Jack held onto me. Milton and Jerry were kind of standing off to the side, just watching everything go down. "They look like her and act like her, except the slut I was stuck with got herself knocked up. She's disgracing her mother's name! Look at her! She's already gotten another one and she hasn't even had the kid yet!"

"Now wait a minute" Jack said stepping forward. I tried to hold him back, but he just pushed me behind him as lightly as he could.

I know I shouldn't let my drunken father's words get to me, but I barely remember my Mama. What I do remember of her was that she was amazing. Am I really disgracing her name?

"Katherine died by a drunk driver, Johnathan" Uncle Rudy said snapping me out of my thoughts. "So now you're going to get yourself drunk and kill her daughters that she loved so dearly?"

"She loved them more than me! It isn't right!"

"So what?" Jack said taking another step forward. "A parent is supposed to love their child more than anything. Rudy isn't Kim and Erin's real father and he loves them both more than you ever could think of loving them. I'm not Erin's baby's biological father, but I love her just the same. Why don't you love your daughters?"

"That one ran away, and this one got herself knocked up" my dad said pointing first to Kim, that at me.

"It wasn't their choice! You scared them to death! Kim just wanted to get away!" Jack screamed.

"So that gives that one the right to go off and sleep with every guy she sees?" he snapped. Okay, that hurt and it isn't even true!

"It's not her fault" Jack seethed. "And if you weren't so consumed in that stupid bottle that only makes the pain worse, you'd see that someone took advantage of your daughter."

"Well that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard" my dad said rolling his eyes. "Is that the line she used on you to get you in bed?"

"Johnathan!" Rudy yelled. I wanted to cry so bad, but crying shows weakness.

"You know what, just get out of here" Jack said walking towards him.

"I wouldn't do that" Dad said pulling a gun out of his pocket! How did I not notice that!?

I gulped in fear as Jack stood there frozen.

I look at Jack and he hasn't moved an inch, but his face shows concern for me, Kim, and my baby.

"One step and pretty boy here gets his brains blown out." My dad says looking at me and points the gun at Jack.

"Please don't do this." I beg him and he just laughs, his breath heavy with alcohol.

"Johnathan, just put the gun away and we can talk about this." Uncle Rudy said as calmly as possible.

My dad turns towards him and Jack takes the opportunity to try so hard to wrestle the gun away from him.

"Jack! Stop it!" I yell, fearing for Jack's life. Jack gives up when my dad pushes him back and aims the gun at his head.

"Jack!" I yell and in fear of losing him, I run up and stand in front of him and look my father in the eyes.

He says I look like my mama, hopefully, he can see her disappointment through me.

He just smiles evilly, and then I realize, I'm giving him what he wanted, the opportunity to kill one of his daughters.

I look at him in fear, not caring if it means showing weakness.

Just then, I feel Kim push both Jack and I out of the way and stand in front of the gun.

"Jack, keep Erin over there." She said.

"Kimmy, what are you doing?!" I ask her terrified.

"Kimberly Ann, I haven't seen you since you were seven years old." My dad says and I look at Kim in fear and Jack holds me close.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave Erin alone?" Kim asks and my dad just smirks.

"Oh baby girl, nothing you can do will keep me away." He says.

"How about you kill me instead?" Kim asks.

**We hope you guys like this incredibly dramatic chapter even though it is extremely different that our usual writing style. **

**And side note, I have a poll on my profile for what story I should do next, you may pick two. **

**God Bless! **

**And we love ya'll!**


	17. He What?

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter. We hope you like it! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_My dad. Oh my goodness, what is my dad doing here? And after what Kim just told me…crap!_

_"D-Dad? What are y-you doing here?" I stuttered. Jack came over and stood by me, and Kim was just standing off to the side with wide, terrified eyes._

_"Oh honey, it's like your sister just said. If you ever found out, I'd have to kill you. Well, you found out" he said smirking. My eyes widened and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Jack's arm tightened around my body, though I didn't mind._

_"Why? Why do you want me dead?" I asked, close to hysterics. Well can you blame me? My father wants to kill me because I found out my best friend is my twins sister._

_"Erin! Don't ask him, it'll only make him angry!" Kim hissed. I sighed._

_"Johnathan, why don't we just talk this out; reason through it all" Uncle Rudy said in the calmest voice I've ever heard him use in this kind of situation. That means he's probably freaking out inside._

_"Reason through it" he laughed. It's really sick and twisted for my dad to be laughing at a time like this. Man, Rudy is more of a dad to me than he'll ever be. "Just like you wanted to 'reason through' my drinking when Katherine died."_

_"Johnathan, Katherine was my sister and I loved her very much, but her death does not give you the right to hurt your daughters….her daughters-"_

_"They look just like her!" Dad suddenly snapped. I jumped back, and Jack held onto me. Milton and Jerry were kind of standing off to the side, just watching everything go down. "They look like her and act like her, except the slut I was stuck with got herself knocked up. She's disgracing her mother's name! Look at her! She's already gotten another one and she hasn't even had the kid yet!"_

_"Now wait a minute" Jack said stepping forward. I tried to hold him back, but he just pushed me behind him as lightly as he could._

_I know I shouldn't let my drunken father's words get to me, but I barely remember my Mama. What I do remember of her was that she was amazing. Am I really disgracing her name?_

_"Katherine died by a drunk driver, Johnathan" Uncle Rudy said snapping me out of my thoughts. "So now you're going to get yourself drunk and kill her daughters that she loved so dearly?"_

_"She loved them more than me! It isn't right!"_

_"So what?" Jack said taking another step forward. "A parent is supposed to love their child more than anything. Rudy isn't Kim and Erin's real father and he loves them both more than you ever could think of loving them. I'm not Erin's baby's biological father, but I love her just the same. Why don't you love your daughters?"_

_"That one ran away, and this one got herself knocked up" my dad said pointing first to Kim, that at me._

_"It wasn't their choice! You scared them to death! Kim just wanted to get away!" Jack screamed._

_"So that gives that one the right to go off and sleep with every guy she sees?" he snapped. Okay, that hurt and it isn't even true!_

_"It's not her fault" Jack seethed. "And if you weren't so consumed in that stupid bottle that only makes the pain worse, you'd see that someone took advantage of your daughter."_

_"Well that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard" my dad said rolling his eyes. "Is that the line she used on you to get you in bed?"_

_"Johnathan!" Rudy yelled. I wanted to cry so bad, but crying shows weakness._

_"You know what, just get out of here" Jack said walking towards him._

_"I wouldn't do that" Dad said pulling a gun out of his pocket! How did I not notice that!?_

_I gulped in fear as Jack stood there frozen._

_I look at Jack and he hasn't moved an inch, but his face shows concern for me, Kim, and my baby._

_"One step and pretty boy here gets his brains blown out." My dad says looking at me and points the gun at Jack._

_"Please don't do this." I beg him and he just laughs, his breath heavy with alcohol._

_"Johnathan, just put the gun away and we can talk about this." Uncle Rudy said as calmly as possible._

_My dad turns towards him and Jack takes the opportunity to try so hard to wrestle the gun away from him._

_"Jack! Stop it!" I yell, fearing for Jack's life. Jack gives up when my dad pushes him back and aims the gun at his head._

_"Jack!" I yell and in fear of losing him, I run up and stand in front of him and look my father in the eyes._

_He says I look like my mama, hopefully, he can see her disappointment through me._

_He just smiles evilly, and then I realize, I'm giving him what he wanted, the opportunity to kill one of his daughters._

_I look at him in fear, not caring if it means showing weakness._

_Just then, I feel Kim push both Jack and I out of the way and stand in front of the gun._

_"Jack, keep Erin over there." She said._

_"Kimmy, what are you doing?!" I ask her terrified._

_"Kimberly Ann, I haven't seen you since you were seven years old." My dad says and I look at Kim in fear and Jack holds me close._

_"What do I have to do to get you to leave Erin alone?" Kim asks and my dad just smirks._

_"Oh baby girl, nothing you can do will keep me away." He says._

_"How about you kill me instead?" Kim asks._

**Chapter 17: He What?**

**Erin's POV****:**

"Kimmy! What are you doing!?" I screamed from behind Jack. He seriously refused to move from in front of me, and that meant Kim was still in front of the gun.

"You don't mean that" my dad said shaking his head.

"Yes I do. If you're going to kill anyone...kill me" Kim sighed. I just started sobbing. I can't believe she's doing this. I'd rather die than her, but I have to keep my sweet, unborn baby girl safe. If only this all could've happened after I had the baby. I'd be dead by now and my family here could take care of my baby, and everything would be fine.

"Well, if you insist" my dad said smirking as he had his finger on the trigger.

"HEY!" someone screamed. Dear Lord, I'd know that voice anywhere. It's only the voice that still haunts my dreams every day.

It's Jonah.

"What do you want, punk?" my dad asked, moving the gun back and forth from Kim and Jonah. Then something I really didn't expect happened.

Jonah started fighting my father for the gun. "You stay away from her!"

As they were fighting, a string of curses flew from both men's mouths. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The two men I couldn't stand the sight of most in the world...fighting over a gun. And one of those was here to RESCUE us. So what if Jonah showed up for Kim and not me? He showed up and that's-

Another gun. Crap.

Now both Jonah and my father had a gun in their hands, and instead of fighting they were sort of circling each other, both guns facing the other. Kim took that moment to walk slowly to the right a bit, and that's when my dad noticed.

"You don't move anywhere!" he yelled, shooting in Kim's direction, but at the ceiling. We all screamed and Kim dropped to the ground as a reflex.

"You've done it now" Jonah seethed, his finger hovering over his own trigger. "You mess with her, you mess with me."

"I guess I was wrong. They're both sluts, disgracing my wife's name" my dad said shaking his head. He then pointed the gun towards Kim again, and she closed her eyes as if it were her last minute on earth.

I could barely see through the tears. All I knew was that Jack held me as three shots and a lot of screaming was heard.

I focused a little, scared to see if my best friend was dead or not. But to my surprise, Kim was standing there, sobbing over two bodies on the ground. On was my father. The other was Jonah.

Neither of them were dead.

"Did you see that?" Jack whispered to me as cops flooded in the dojo. I shook my head looking up at him.

"No what happened?"

"Jonah jumped in front of the gun. He saved Kim, then shot you dad in both his kneecaps. Can you believe it?"

I couldn't. I've been too busy hating Jonah...and hating my best friend for associating with him, that I couldn't even see past the ugly, horrible things he did to me to see if there was even an ounce of good in him.

Jonah took a bullet for my best friend

"He what?!" I asked walking over to Kim, who just watched the two men get loaded into an ambulance.

"Kimmy?" I ask softly and she turns around, tears glistening in her eyes.

I didn't care if I was mad at her about not telling me we are sisters, all that was forgotten the minute our father walked in the door.

"Why, why did you do that?! Dad could have killed you!" I yelled at her.

"Because, you're my sister, he would have killed you Er." Kim says, tears rolling down her face.

"But why, why would you do that for me? You laid your life on line!" I yell, still terrified at what I witnessed.

Kim just grabs me and hugs me tight, and I tell she's shaking, no matter how hard she is trying to hide it.

"Because I love you Er." Km whispers and that brings me to tears.

"I love you too Kimmy." I whisper back to her and hug her tight.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're not hurt are you?" I ask her, pulling away and looking at her with concern.

"I'm ok Er, stop worrying." Kim says smiling slightly.

"I'm your twin sister, I'm supposed to worry." I say.

"Erin, you're such a…" Kim starts.

"Worrier that needs to calm down, I know." I finish for her and Kim smiles and nods while rolling her eyes.

Just then, the police signals for us to follow them and we head to the hospital.

**Jack's POV:**

I can't believe Jonah jumped in front of a gun to save Kim, Erin's best friend and sister.

He hates Erin, why would he do that?

I turn towards Erin who was sitting next to me in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Why would your dad want to kill such amazing girls like you and Kim?" I ask her.

"Jack, our father is such a horrible man; I guess he's just too consumed by a bottle of whiskey to realize, Kim and I are more like our mama then he will ever know." Erin says sighing.

"I still can't believe that Jonah jumped in front of the gun to save Kim, she's my best friend. He hates me with a passion, but he'd still save my sister?" Erin asks me.

"I know baby, I'm as shocked as you are." I say and put my arm around her.

"You guys can see Jonah now." The nurse says and we follow her to the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Erin asks and Jonah looks at her like he's saying "seriously?"

"That was a really stupid question, sorry." Erin says shaking her head.

Jonah just laughs a little and nods.

"I just wanted you to say thank you…" Erin starts but Jonah cuts her off.

"I don't care about what you are going to say. Just stay out of the way when it comes to me and Kim. I don't even want to hear your mouth." Jonah says and Erin scoffs.

"Let me guess, you don't want to the baby around you because I was too stupid to get rid of it?" Erin asks and Jonah glares at Erin.

"I can't believe that I thought you changed. You're still that jerk I always knew. Kimmy, want to know the real reason he saved you? It's because he wanted you alive so he had another innocent prey to take advantage of, just like he did to me. You stay away from me sister." Erin says with anger in her eyes and Jonah tries to stare her down while Erin pulls Kim out of the room with her.

**Erin's POV:**

"Kim, stay away from Jonah. Do you understand me? He's trouble and trust me; you don't want to be trapped by him." I say.

"Why do you tell me to stay away from him?" Kim asks me.

"Kimmy, he's dangerous, I know. Just please promise me you'll stay away from him." I say.

"Tell me why Er." Kim says.

"I can't tell you. Just stay away from him Kimmy." I say and she nods.

But I know my sister, she'll look for trouble, and when she finds it, she'll look it dead in the eye, and will never back down.

**We hope you guys liked this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it! **

**Just a reminder that I have a poll on my profile asking which story should I do next, choose three and don't forget to read the summaries. So go vote it up! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God bless! **


	18. I Can't Do This

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since we updated. **

**We hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Side note: It has been two months since Erin and Kim's dad showed up in Seaford and Erin is now 7 months pregnant. **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Kimmy! What are you doing!?" I screamed from behind Jack. He seriously refused to move from in front of me, and that meant Kim was still in front of the gun._

_"You don't mean that" my dad said shaking his head._

_"Yes I do. If you're going to kill anyone...kill me" Kim sighed. I just started sobbing. I can't believe she's doing this. I'd rather die than her, but I have to keep my sweet, unborn baby girl safe. If only this all could've happened after I had the baby. I'd be dead by now and my family here could take care of my baby, and everything would be fine._

_"Well, if you insist" my dad said smirking as he had his finger on the trigger._

_"HEY!" someone screamed. Dear Lord, I'd know that voice anywhere. It's only the voice that still haunts my dreams every day._

_It's Jonah._

_"What do you want, punk?" my dad asked, moving the gun back and forth from Kim and Jonah. Then something I really didn't expect happened._

_Jonah started fighting my father for the gun. "You stay away from her!"_

_As they were fighting, a string of curses flew from both men's mouths. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The two men I couldn't stand the sight of most in the world...fighting over a gun. And one of those was here to RESCUE us. So what if Jonah showed up for Kim and not me? He showed up and that's-_

_Another gun. Crap._

_Now both Jonah and my father had a gun in their hands, and instead of fighting they were sort of circling each other, both guns facing the other. Kim took that moment to walk slowly to the right a bit, and that's when my dad noticed._

_"You don't move anywhere!" he yelled, shooting in Kim's direction, but at the ceiling. We all screamed and Kim dropped to the ground as a reflex._

_"You've done it now" Jonah seethed, his finger hovering over his own trigger. "You mess with her, you mess with me."_

_"I guess I was wrong. They're both sluts, disgracing my wife's name" my dad said shaking his head. He then pointed the gun towards Kim again, and she closed her eyes as if it were her last minute on earth._

_I could barely see through the tears. All I knew was that Jack held me as three shots and a lot of screaming was heard._

_I focused a little, scared to see if my best friend was dead or not. But to my surprise, Kim was standing there, sobbing over two bodies on the ground. On was my father. The other was Jonah._

_Neither of them were dead._

_"Did you see that?" Jack whispered to me as cops flooded in the dojo. I shook my head looking up at him._

_"No what happened?"_

_"Jonah jumped in front of the gun. He saved Kim, then shot you dad in both his kneecaps. Can you believe it?"_

_I couldn't. I've been too busy hating Jonah...and hating my best friend for associating with him, that I couldn't even see past the ugly, horrible things he did to me to see if there was even an ounce of good in him._

_Jonah took a bullet for my best friend_

_"He what?!" I asked walking over to Kim, who just watched the two men get loaded into an ambulance._

_"Kimmy?" I ask softly and she turns around, tears glistening in her eyes._

_I didn't care if I was mad at her about not telling me we are sisters, all that was forgotten the minute our father walked in the door._

_"Why, why did you do that?! Dad could have killed you!" I yelled at her._

_"Because, you're my sister, he would have killed you Er." Kim says, tears rolling down her face._

_"But why, why would you do that for me? You laid your life on line!" I yell, still terrified at what I witnessed._

_Kim just grabs me and hugs me tight, and I tell she's shaking, no matter how hard she is trying to hide it._

_"Because I love you Er." Km whispers and that brings me to tears._

_"I love you too Kimmy." I whisper back to her and hug her tight._

_"Are you sure you're ok? You're not hurt are you?" I ask her, pulling away and looking at her with concern._

_"I'm ok Er, stop worrying." Kim says smiling slightly._

_"I'm your twin sister, I'm supposed to worry." I say._

_"Erin, you're such a…" Kim starts._

_"Worrier that needs to calm down, I know." I finish for her and Kim smiles and nods while rolling her eyes._

_Just then, the police signals for us to follow them and we head to the hospital._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I can't believe Jonah jumped in front of a gun to save Kim, Erin's best friend and sister._

_He hates Erin, why would he do that?_

_I turn towards Erin who was sitting next to me in the waiting room of the hospital._

_"Why would your dad want to kill such amazing girls like you and Kim?" I ask her._

_"Jack, our father is such a horrible man; I guess he's just too consumed by a bottle of whiskey to realize, Kim and I are more like our mama then he will ever know." Erin says sighing._

_"I still can't believe that Jonah jumped in front of the gun to save Kim, she's my best friend. He hates me with a passion, but he'd still save my sister?" Erin asks me._

_"I know baby, I'm as shocked as you are." I say and put my arm around her._

_"You guys can see Jonah now." The nurse says and we follow her to the room._

_"Hey, how are you feeling?" Erin asks and Jonah looks at her like he's saying "seriously?"_

_"That was a really stupid question, sorry." Erin says shaking her head._

_Jonah just laughs a little and nods._

_"I just wanted you to say thank you…" Erin starts but Jonah cuts her off._

_"I don't care about what you are going to say. Just stay out of the way when it comes to me and Kim. I don't even want to hear your mouth." Jonah says and Erin scoffs._

_"Let me guess, you don't want to the baby around you because I was too stupid to get rid of it?" Erin asks and Jonah glares at Erin._

_"I can't believe that I thought you changed. You're still that jerk I always knew. Kimmy, want to know the real reason he saved you? It's because he wanted you alive so he had another innocent prey to take advantage of, just like he did to me. You stay away from me sister." Erin says with anger in her eyes and Jonah tries to stare her down while Erin pulls Kim out of the room with her._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Kim, stay away from Jonah. Do you understand me? He's trouble and trust me; you don't want to be trapped by him." I say._

_"Why do you tell me to stay away from him?" Kim asks me._

_"Kimmy, he's dangerous, I know. Just please promise me you'll stay away from him." I say._

_"Tell me why Er." Kim says._

_"I can't tell you. Just stay away from him Kimmy." I say and she nods._

_But I know my sister, she'll look for trouble, and when she finds it, she'll look it dead in the eye, and will never back down._

**Chapter 18: I Can't Do This **

**Jack's POV:**  
"Jack honey, this is really sweet, but you didn't have to do this." Erin says as I pay for our meal at Portocini's.  
"I know, but it's my treat. And a gentleman always pays for his girlfriend's meals." i say and kiss Erin's cheek and she smiles.  
I grab her hand and we walk out to the car.  
Just as we get in the car, Erin's phone rings.  
"Hello?" She asks as she answers it.  
"What?!" She yells a few minutes later.  
"Ok. We're on our way." She says and hangs up.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"Jerry was in an accident." she says and my eyes widen as we hurry to hospital.

**Erin's POV:**  
"We're here!" I yell when we get to Jerry's hospital room.  
"Great, Jerry's hurting." Milton says.  
"What happened?" Jack asks.  
"Jerry cut his hand making dinner." Uncle Rudy says and I glare at Milton.  
"You called us here because Jerry cut his hand? That's the big accident?" I ask stifling a laugh.  
"I'm sorry, but with Jerry that's... why are you laughing?" Milton asks.  
I couldn't answer, so I start laughing even harder.  
"Er, this is the happiest I've seen you in two months." Kim says and I nod still giggling.  
"I think we need to keep Jerry away from Kitchen knives." I say and everyone laughs but Jerry who, as always, was confused.

**Skip an hour***

**Erin's POV:**

"Okay Jack, you ready to go?" I asked after we spent a little longer at the hospital with the guys. Kim was the first to leave and I was kind of getting restless. Hormones, I'm telling you.

"Yep, now we can get back to where we were" he said winking at me. I blushed at his comment and walked out of Jerry's hospital room, ignoring the wolf whistles and teasing. I love those guys but they get on my nerves sometimes...all the time.

When we rounded the corner, I stopped and held my breath. "Er?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is talking to Kim" I begged. Jack turned that way, and from the look on his face I instantly knew it was. "Dang it."

"Er, don't worry about it. I'm sure there's a logical explanation as to why..."

Jack's voice was lost in the background because I had already started towards my best friend/sister...and Jonah.

"Kimmy, what are you doing?" I asked through clenched teeth as I sent them both a very fake smile. Jonah glared at me, but smiled at Kim when she turned her gaze to him briefly. Jerk.

"Just catching up. Seeing how Jonah's doing after he took a bullet for us. It's the least I could do" Kim said. I had to bite my lip to keep from saying something. She was lying. Kim is the worst liar. Her voice never wavers, but her body language screams she's nervous and hiding something. I inwardly groaned.

"Cool. I'll talk to you at home" I said sending her a pointed look before walking back to Jack. I didn't want to leave her with Jonah, but he wouldn't try anything in a place this public. I would know.

"Come on, let's go" I said, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him towards the exit.

"Jack, where are you taking me?" I asked when we got to the car.

"It's a surprise Er. You'll love it" Jack said smiling. I shivered slightly. Jonah said the exact same thing to me right before he...never mind. I still don't like to think about the obvious.

Feeling slightly nauseous at that thought, I turned to Jack and said, "Pull over."

He did so without a second thought and looked over at me in concern. "Erin, what's-"

I opened the door, effectively cutting him off, knowing I'd be sick any second and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Baby, you okay?" Jack asked as he walked over to the other side of the car and rubbed my arms. I sniffed and looked up at his concerned face, but all I could see was Jonah's evil smile as he said the same words, only in a sickeningly creepy way. "What's the matter?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" I said getting up quickly and started walking down the side of the road. Jack looked shocked for a second but quickly ran after me.

"Erin, what do you mean? Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing my arm. I yanked it away, tears threatening to escape my eyes as I knew what I was about to do. It would crush us both, but I can't handle it anymore. Jonah took too much from me and I don't know if I can ever get it back.

"I'm sorry Jack, we have to break up" I whispered, turning my head away.

"What?' he asked, hurt and confusion evident in his tone."Erin, please don't do this. Talk to me."

"I just...I can't. Goodbye Jack."

And with that I walked away, not daring to look back. I knew if I did, I may just run back to him and hurt us both more than I ever could. It's better this way.

I just have to keep reminding myself of that.

Too bad my heart doesn't believe what my brain is telling me.

**We hope you guys like it! **

**God bless! **

**We love ya'll! **


	19. I Don't Need You!

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter of The New Girl. **

**We have some news, Daddy'sgirl11 will be going to the beach for 9 days and she doesn't know if she can get wifi or not so this chapter and the next two chapters have been prewritten. **

**I will tide you guys over with ETR, BL, YGLABN and a new story updates. **

**There is a poll on my profile with the top 3 votes from my previous poll so please vote, vote and vote. **

**We hope you guys like this chapter. **

**PS. Sorry it took me a while to update; I was kinda busy until now. **

**I will update ETR, BL and YGLABN tomorrow, I promise.**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV:_**_  
"Jack honey, this is really sweet, but you didn't have to do this." Erin says as I pay for our meal at Portocini's.  
"I know, but it's my treat. And a gentleman always pays for his girlfriend's meals." i say and kiss Erin's cheek and she smiles.  
I grab her hand and we walk out to the car.  
Just as we get in the car, Erin's phone rings.  
"Hello?" She asks as she answers it.  
"What?!" She yells a few minutes later.  
"Ok. We're on our way." She says and hangs up.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"Jerry was in an accident." she says and my eyes widen as we hurry to hospital._

**_Erin's POV:_**_  
"We're here!" I yell when we get to Jerry's hospital room.  
"Great, Jerry's hurting." Milton says.  
"What happened?" Jack asks.  
"Jerry cut his hand making dinner." Uncle Rudy says and I glare at Milton.  
"You called us here because Jerry cut his hand? That's the big accident?" I ask stifling a laugh.  
"I'm sorry, but with Jerry that's... why are you laughing?" Milton asks.  
I couldn't answer, so I start laughing even harder.  
"Er, this is the happiest I've seen you in two months." Kim says and I nod still giggling.  
"I think we need to keep Jerry away from Kitchen knives." I say and everyone laughs but Jerry who, as always, was confused._

**_Skip an hour*_**

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Okay Jack, you ready to go?" I asked after we spent a little longer at the hospital with the guys. Kim was the first to leave and I was kind of getting restless. Hormones, I'm telling you._

_"Yep, now we can get back to where we were" he said winking at me. I blushed at his comment and walked out of Jerry's hospital room, ignoring the wolf whistles and teasing. I love those guys but they get on my nerves sometimes...all the time._

_When we rounded the corner, I stopped and held my breath. "Er?" Jack asked, concerned._

_"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is talking to Kim" I begged. Jack turned that way, and from the look on his face I instantly knew it was. "Dang it."_

_"Er, don't worry about it. I'm sure there's a logical explanation as to why..."_

_Jack's voice was lost in the background because I had already started towards my best friend/sister...and Jonah._

_"Kimmy, what are you doing?" I asked through clenched teeth as I sent them both a very fake smile. Jonah glared at me, but smiled at Kim when she turned her gaze to him briefly. Jerk._

_"Just catching up. Seeing how Jonah's doing after he took a bullet for us. It's the least I could do" Kim said. I had to bite my lip to keep from saying something. She was lying. Kim is the worst liar. Her voice never wavers, but her body language screams she's nervous and hiding something. I inwardly groaned._

_"Cool. I'll talk to you at home" I said sending her a pointed look before walking back to Jack. I didn't want to leave her with Jonah, but he wouldn't try anything in a place this public. I would know._

_"Come on, let's go" I said, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him towards the exit._

_"Jack, where are you taking me?" I asked when we got to the car._

_"It's a surprise Er. You'll love it" Jack said smiling. I shivered slightly. Jonah said the exact same thing to me right before he...never mind. I still don't like to think about the obvious._

_Feeling slightly nauseous at that thought, I turned to Jack and said, "Pull over."_

_He did so without a second thought and looked over at me in concern. "Erin, what's-"_

_I opened the door, effectively cutting him off, knowing I'd be sick any second and it wouldn't be pretty._

_"Baby, you okay?" Jack asked as he walked over to the other side of the car and rubbed my arms. I sniffed and looked up at his concerned face, but all I could see was Jonah's evil smile as he said the same words, only in a sickeningly creepy way. "What's the matter?"_

_I couldn't take it anymore._

_"I'm sorry, I can't do this" I said getting up quickly and started walking down the side of the road. Jack looked shocked for a second but quickly ran after me._

_"Erin, what do you mean? Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing my arm. I yanked it away, tears threatening to escape my eyes as I knew what I was about to do. It would crush us both, but I can't handle it anymore. Jonah took too much from me and I don't know if I can ever get it back._

_"I'm sorry Jack, we have to break up" I whispered, turning my head away._

_"What?' he asked, hurt and confusion evident in his tone."Erin, please don't do this. Talk to me."_

_"I just...I can't. Goodbye Jack."_

_And with that I walked away, not daring to look back. I knew if I did, I may just run back to him and hurt us both more than I ever could. It's better this way._

_I just have to keep reminding myself of that._

_Too bad my heart doesn't believe what my brain is telling me_.

**Chapter 19: I Don't Need You! **

**Erin's POV****:**

When I finally got home from my long walk, I was exhausted. But that didn't stop me from running upstairs to my bedroom, ignoring all of Uncle Rudy's questions. I sighed and threw myself onto my bed.

Do you know how much it sucks to walk all the way home from the middle of nowhere, while pregnant and heartbroken? Well let me just tell you, it really sucks. A lot.

"What have I done, baby girl?" I whispered to my unborn baby. "Why can't I trust? Why did I have to let the best guy that ever walked into my life go?"

"Er?" I rolled over-kind of hard since I'm seven months pregnant-and saw Kim standing worriedly in my doorway.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked wiping my eyes. She sighed and sat at the edge of my bed.

"I can pick a lock; not important" she said giving me a concerned look. "Erin, why are you so upset? Is it because of me talking to Jonah? I swear I was just checking up to see how he was doing after what he did for us and-"

"Kimmy, that's not what I'm upset about" I cut her off sniffling. "Jack and I just broke up."

"What!?" she exclaimed, looking shocked. I don't blame her. We were just acting all lovey-dovey up at the hospital a couple hours ago. "Why? I mean, what happened?"

"I…I broke up with him" I said looking down.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just can't do this anymore" I said sighing.

"I don't understand. Did he do or say anything to make you upset or-"

"Kimmy, I said I don't want to talk about it. And I'd really like some time alone" I said closing my eyes.

"Okay" she sighed, getting up. "I hope this blows over soon, though. You guys are perfect together."

Yeah, I thought when she shut the door. We are.

Or were.

And that's when I really lost it. Dear Lord, what have I done?

**Jack's POV****:**

I stared up the road where Erin had just disappeared. Did she-Did she really just break up with me? What? Why would she do that? What did I do?

I don't know how long I stood there. Seconds turned into minutes. Long minutes. Heck, I could've stood there for hours, just staring up the road where Erin ran away, taking my broken heart right along with her and her baby. Oh Lord, the baby. How am I supposed to walk away now? The kid's not even born yet and I'm already attached!

She left me. After everything we've been through together. Everything I did to win her trust over and over. Everything to bring her closer to God. And she left me.

What do I do now?

That question replayed in my head several times as I continued to stare at the road.

I pulled out my phone and try to call Erin, desperate I know, but I really love Erin and I just want to talk to her and ask her why she ended this.

The phone rang five times before going to voicemail.

"Hey Er it's me, I just want to talk, please call me back." I say and hang up.

I get in my car and drive home, but when I pull into my driveway, I couldn't find the strength to move.

My heart was broken and Erin will forever have a place in it.

I wipe away the tears as they continued to fall.

I pulled out my phone and call Kim who picks up immediately.

"Hey Kim." I say, trying to hide the fact that I've been crying, and I still am.

"What happened?" She asks and I sigh.

"I don't know, she just said we have to break up and walked away." I say.

"I'll try talking to her." Kim says and we both hang up.

I look at my phone and decide to try to call Erin again, but this time, she picked up.

"Erin." I say and sigh.

"Listen Jack, I don't want to talk about it, just please stop calling me." She says.

"Er, just tell me why, please." I beg.

"No Jack." She says.

"Er, I need you; I need to protect you and your baby girl." I say.

"I don't need a protector Jack! I don't need you, I never needed you!" She says and hangs up.

I let the words sink in as the tears fall.

"I don't need you, I never needed you!"

**Erin's POV:**

I hang up and the tears start to fall steadily, sending me into another crying fit.

"Er?" Kim asks and I look at her.

"You want to talk about it?" She asks and helps me sit up, a little hard to do on your own when you're seven months pregnant.

"No." I say sniffing.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it." She says and I scoff.

"You just want somebody to feel sorry for, because you can't feel sorry for yourself yet." I say.

"What do you mean?"Kim asks confused.

"You think Jonah loves you? He doesn't. To him, you're just another pawn in his game." I say and Kim scoffs.

"How would you know?" She asks and I sigh.

"Because, Jonah's the father of my baby." I say.

"Dad was right, you are a slut!" Kim says.

"That's not true!" I yell.

"Then how did you get pregnant?!" Kim asks.

"Because Jonah raped me!" I yell and look away.

"He forced me Kimmy, and the same will happen to you." I say.

"And that's where I'll prove you wrong." Kim says and storms out of the room.

**A lot of drama but we hope you guys like the chapter. **

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


	20. Don't Cry

**Hey guys! We hope you love this chapter! **

_Previously on The New Girl: _

_**Erin's POV**__**:**___

_When I finally got home from my long walk, I was exhausted. But that didn't stop me from running upstairs to my bedroom, ignoring all of Uncle Rudy's questions. I sighed and threw myself onto my bed.___

_Do you know how much it sucks to walk all the way home from the middle of nowhere, while pregnant and heartbroken? Well let me just tell you, it really sucks. A lot.___

_"What have I done, baby girl?" I whispered to my unborn baby. "Why can't I trust? Why did I have to let the best guy that ever walked into my life go?"___

_"Er?" I rolled over-kind of hard since I'm seven months pregnant-and saw Kim standing worriedly in my doorway.___

_"How'd you get in here?" I asked wiping my eyes. She sighed and sat at the edge of my bed.___

_"I can pick a lock; not important" she said giving me a concerned look. "Erin, why are you so upset? Is it because of me talking to Jonah? I swear I was just checking up to see how he was doing after what he did for us and-"___

_"Kimmy, that's not what I'm upset about" I cut her off sniffling. "Jack and I just broke up."___

_"What!?" she exclaimed, looking shocked. I don't blame her. We were just acting all lovey-dovey up at the hospital a couple hours ago. "Why? I mean, what happened?"___

_"I…I broke up with him" I said looking down.___

_"What? Why would you do that?"___

_"I don't wanna talk about it. I just can't do this anymore" I said sighing.___

_"I don't understand. Did he do or say anything to make you upset or-"___

_"Kimmy, I said I don't want to talk about it. And I'd really like some time alone" I said closing my eyes.___

_"Okay" she sighed, getting up. "I hope this blows over soon, though. You guys are perfect together."___

_Yeah, I thought when she shut the door. We are.___

_Or were.___

_And that's when I really lost it. Dear Lord, what have I done?_

_**Jack's POV**__**:**___

_I stared up the road where Erin had just disappeared. Did she-Did she really just break up with me? What? Why would she do that? What did I do?___

_I don't know how long I stood there. Seconds turned into minutes. Long minutes. Heck, I could've stood there for hours, just staring up the road where Erin ran away, taking my broken heart right along with her and her baby. Oh Lord, the baby. How am I supposed to walk away now? The kid's not even born yet and I'm already attached!___

_She left me. After everything we've been through together. Everything I did to win her trust over and over. Everything to bring her closer to God. And she left me.___

_What do I do now?_

_That question replayed in my head several times as I continued to stare at the road. _

_I pulled out my phone and try to call Erin, desperate I know, but I really love Erin and I just want to talk to her and ask her why she ended this. _

_The phone rang five times before going to voicemail. _

"_Hey Er it's me, I just want to talk, please call me back." I say and hang up. _

_I get in my car and drive home, but when I pull into my driveway, I couldn't find the strength to move. _

_My heart was broken and Erin will forever have a place in it. _

_I wipe away the tears as they continued to fall. _

_I pulled out my phone and call Kim who picks up immediately. _

"_Hey Kim." I say, trying to hide the fact that I've been crying, and I still am. _

"_What happened?" She asks and I sigh. _

"_I don't know, she just said we have to break up and walked away." I say. _

"_I'll try talking to her." Kim says and we both hang up. _

_I look at my phone and decide to try to call Erin again, but this time, she picked up. _

"_Erin." I say and sigh. _

"_Listen Jack, I don't want to talk about it, just please stop calling me." She says. _

"_Er, just tell me why, please." I beg. _

"_No Jack." She says. _

"_Er, I need you; I need to protect you and your baby girl." I say. _

"_I don't need a protector Jack! I don't need you, I never needed you!" She says and hangs up. _

_I let the words sink in as the tears fall. _

"_I don't need you, I never needed you!" _

_**Erin's POV:**_

_I hang up and the tears start to fall steadily, sending me into another crying fit. _

"_Er?" Kim asks and I look at her. _

"_You want to talk about it?" She asks and helps me sit up, a little hard to do on your own when you're seven months pregnant. _

"_No." I say sniffing. _

"_Maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it." She says and I scoff. _

"_You just want somebody to feel sorry for, because you can't feel sorry for yourself yet." I say. _

"_What do you mean?"Kim asks confused. _

"_You think Jonah loves you? He doesn't. To him, you're just another pawn in his game." I say and Kim scoffs. _

"_How would you know?" She asks and I sigh. _

"_Because, Jonah's the father of my baby." I say. _

"_Dad was right, you are a slut!" Kim says. _

"_That's not true!" I yell. _

"_Then how did you get pregnant?!" Kim asks. _

"_Because Jonah raped me!" I yell and look away. _

"_He forced me Kimmy, and the same will happen to you." I say. _

"_And that's where I'll prove you wrong." Kim says and storms out of the room. _

**Chapter 20: Don't Cry**

**Jack's POV:**

"Hey Jack." Kim says when I walk in the dojo.

"Hey." I say and start punching the punching dummy.

"That's strange, you are normally asking me where Erin, or how she is." Kim says and I scoff.

"She says she doesn't need me, so what's the point?" I ask.

"Jack, I know you love her and want her back." Kim says.

"You just want Erin happy so she doesn't find out that you and Jonah are dating." I say and Kim looks at me shocked.

"How did you…" Kim starts.

"Kim, it's obvious. Does Erin know yet?" I ask and Kim just shakes her head no.

"Kim, he's trouble, he'll hurt you." I say worried about her.

"Why can't anyone see he's a good guy?" Kim asks and I sigh.

"You're so blind and fooled by him, that you can't see he has you trapped." I say and walk to the changing room.

**Erin's POV:**

I was waiting for him, and just as I stood up to leave, I see him.

"Jonah." I say.

"I got your voice mail, what's wrong?"He asks and I sigh.

"Just wanted to say a few things." I say and he nods.

"I wanted you to know, I'm not ok with you being around Kim, but if you want to earn my trust, you have to promise me you will not hurt her the way you hurt me." I say.

"I promise." Jonah answers.

"And, I think we should at least try to get along, for my daughter's sake. I know you didn't want her in the first place, but she's my daughter like it or not. I'm not even going to fight you for custody; it's not even worth it. Just promise me this, you'll look her in the eyes and show her who you really are. If you have an ounce of good in you, you'll do that." I say and Jonah looks shocked, but nods.

"That's all." I say and start to walk away.

"Erin, where's your new toy, that Jack guy." Jonah asks.

"We broke up." I say turning around.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"No, you're not." I say.

"Yes I am, I know you really loved him." Jonah says.

"That's rich coming from you, after all, what do you know about love?" I ask him and walk away.

**Jonah's POV:**

Ha, that's cute. The little princess thinks everything's just going to go her own way. Well think again. I don't want the kid, but I know she does. That'll make it so much better when I go after custody. And Kim loves me already, so all I have to do is get her and Erin fighting more, and Kim will testify on my behalf.

This is awesome.

She thinks she has everything figured out. Little Erin Wilkes, ready to be a mother and take responsibility with her head held high. I'll make her cower in front of me. She'll look like the little weak vermin she is.

No one's going to win but me.

**Erin's POV****:**

I walked in the dojo to see Kim pacing around like mad. I rolled my eyes. She thinks I don't know about her and that jerk.

"Hey Kimmy" I said walking over to my locker.

"Er? What are you doing here? I thought you said since you're in your last trimester you won't be coming to the dojo" Kim asked. I shrugged.

"I may be pregnant, but I have to keep in shape. It's healthier that way for me and the baby" I told her. I did read that somewhere, but I guess I just showed up out of routine. Oops.

"Whatever" she mumbled.

I sighed and laid across the bench. I don't feel like doing anything else. I have nothing to do for the next two months. If I had my baby, I'd be happy. If I had Jack….

I won't even go there.

"Hey Kim where's the-oh, hey Erin" Jack said, coming out of the shower room with his hair all wet and his shirt off.

Don't cry Erin, don't cry.

"Hey" I said looking down. "Well, it's close to twelve. I got to go for my appointment."

Truthfully, my appointment wasn't until three, but they don't need to know that.

"Do you need anyone to go with you?" Kim asked. I bit my lip and looked over to Jack, remembering all the times he took me. I could never go with someone else.

"No" I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

With that, I left. My heart might not be able to take seeing him every day when all I want to do is trust that our love would be enough.

But I can't. Jonah took away my ability to trust. He almost took away my ability to trust God. I'm better off alone than I am trusting another good looking guy who says he loves me.

**We hope you love this chapter, we know we loved writing it! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God bless! **

**Please, please read and review your thoughts. Also please vote on my pool. I'd love to hear which story I should do next, and if you are a guest or even an active account, you can just go on my profile, read the summaries and tell me in a review what story you'd like to see me do. **


	21. Just Leave Me Alone

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter since you guys were so patient with me about updating. **

**Huge thank you to the two votes on my poll, I have one vote "Selected" and one for "For A Daughter." **

**Also, huge thank you to the guest that reviewed on chapter 20, you are very sweet! **

**Keep the votes and the sweet reviews coming! **

**We hope you guys like it! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

_**Jack's POV:**_

"_Hey Jack." Kim says when I walk in the dojo. _

"_Hey." I say and start punching the punching dummy. _

"_That's strange, you are normally asking me where Erin =, or how she is." Kim says and I scoff. _

"_She says she doesn't need me, so what's the point?" I ask. _

"_Jack, I know you love her and want her back." Kim says. _

"_You just want Erin happy so she doesn't find out that you and Jonah are dating." I say and Kim looks at me shocked. _

"_How did you…" Kim starts. _

"_Kim, it's obvious. Does Erin know yet?" I ask and Kim just shakes her head no. _

"_Kim, he's trouble, he'll hurt you." I say worried about her._

"_Why can't anyone see he's a good guy?" Kim asks and I sigh. _

"_You're so blind and fooled by him, that you can't see he has you trapped." I say and walk to the changing room. _

_**Erin's POV:**_

_I was waiting for him, and just as I stood up to leave, I see him. _

"_Jonah." I say. _

"_I got your voice mail, what's wrong?"He asks and I sigh. _

"_Just wanted to say a few things." I say and he nods. _

"_I wanted you to know, I'm not ok with you being around Kim, but if you want to earn my trust, you have to promise me you will not hurt her the way you hurt me." I say. _

"_I promise." Jonah answers. _

"_And, I think we should at least try to get along, for my daughter's sake. I know you didn't want her in the first place, but she's my daughter like it or not. I'm not even going to fight you for custody; it's not even worth it. Just promise me this, you'll look her in the eyes and show her who you really are. If you have an ounce of good in you, you'll do that." I say and Jonah looks shocked, but nods. _

"_That's all." I say and start to walk away. _

"_Erin, where's your new toy, that Jack guy." Jonah asks. _

"_We broke up." I say turning around. _

"_I'm sorry." He says. _

"_No, you're not." I say. _

"_Yes I am, I know you really loved him." Jonah says. _

"_That's rich coming from you, after all, what do you know about love?" I ask him and walk away. _

_**Jonah's POV:**___

_Ha, that's cute. The little princess thinks everything's just going to go her own way. Well think again. I don't want the kid, but I know she does. That'll make it so much better when I go after custody. And Kim loves me already, so all I have to do is get her and Erin fighting more, and Kim will testify on my behalf.___

_This is awesome.___

_She thinks she has everything figured out. Little Erin Wilkes, ready to be a mother and take responsibility with her head held high. I'll make her cower in front of me. She'll look like the little weak vermin she is.___

_No one's going to win but me._

_**Erin's POV**__**:**___

_I walked in the dojo to see Kim pacing around like mad. I rolled my eyes. She thinks I don't know about her and that j***.___

_"Hey Kimmy" I said walking over to my locker.___

_"Er? What are you doing here? I thought you said since you're in your last trimester you won't be coming to the dojo" Kim asked. I shrugged.___

_"I may be pregnant, but I have to keep in shape. It's healthier that way for me and the baby" I told her. I did read that somewhere, but I guess I just showed up out of routine. Oops.___

_"Whatever" she mumbled.___

_I sighed and laid across the bench. I don't feel like doing anything else. I have nothing to do for the next two months. If I had my baby, I'd be happy. If I had Jack….___

_I won't even go there.___

_"Hey Kim where's the-oh, hey Erin" Jack said, coming out of the shower room with his hair all wet and his shirt off.___

_Don't cry Erin, don't cry.___

_"Hey" I said looking down. "Well, it's close to twelve. I got to go for my appointment."___

_Truthfully, my appointment wasn't until three, but they don't need to know that.___

_"Do you need anyone to go with you?" Kim asked. I bit my lip and looked over to Jack, remembering all the times he took me. I could never go with someone else.___

_"No" I shook my head. "I'll be fine."___

_With that, I left. My heart might not be able to take seeing him every day when all I want to do is trust that our love would be enough.___

_But I can't. Jonah took away my ability to trust. He almost took away my ability to trust God. I'm better off alone than I am trusting another good looking guy who says he loves me._

**Chapter 21: Just Leave Me Alone**

**Jack's POV:**

I don't mean to be cold towards everyone, but I just lost the love of my life and it's evident.

"Jack, you can't keep icing everyone out. You and Erin-"

"Me and Erin nothing! She doesn't need me! She doesn't want me! So just leave me alone Milton." I snapped. He and Jerry have been at this for the past hour, so I have every right to yell at them.

"Jack, I'm sure this is just like pre-proposal cold feet." Jerry said. I stared up at the idiot, wondering where the heck his brain was or if he got dropped on his head as a baby. Yep, I'm going with that. Even Frankenstein wasn't that stupid.

"Jerry, I didn't propose." I grumbled.

"That's why I said 'pre.'" he said as if it was obvious.

I just shook my head. He's such an idiot.

"Or maybe it's some kind of pre-labor hormone-y thing she's going through where-"

"Jerry, just shut up." Milton said shaking his head. "You aren't helping."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the door of Phil's, just in time to see Erin walk in with Kim and Rudy. Crap.

"Hey guys." Kim said in a cheery voice as she drug Erin over here. I sighed. She obviously wants us back together, but this is not the way.

We all replied our greetings, more or less.

And then, sometimes I really don't like my friends because they all left me and Erin alone. They said Erin needed to sit down and made her sit by me-there's no one by me-and then they all got up to get some food. Jerks.

We just sat there in silence. I don't know how anyone stays friends after a break up. Disney Channel* thinks it's possible and things all go back to normal, but news flash, that's not what it's like in real life. Erin was like my best friend before we got together. Now, she hates me. Goes to show TV lies.

Deciding the silence was too much, I spoke up. "So how did your doctor's appointment go?"

"Fine." was her only reply.

"They said everything was good? Nothing wrong with the baby…?"

So sue me. I really wanted to know. I may be pushing it a little, but I'm involved whether she likes it or not.

Erin sighed. "Why are you talking to me?"

I blinked. "I was just-"

"Just not leaving it alone? Jack, I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"Hey, I was just checking up on the baby. Don't twist my words around into something they aren't." I snapped. Closing my eyes, I sighed. "Look I'm-I'm sorry I raised my voice. I didn't-"

"No Jack, you're right. You're always right, which is why I have to go." Erin said, grabbing her purse and getting up faster than I have ever seen a pregnant woman get up. And just like that, she was gone. Well that went well.

"Jack, where's Erin?" Milton asks when they walk back to the table.

"She left." I say as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Really jack? What did you say to my sister?" Kim says.

"Nothing, I mean I was trying to talk to her so it wasn't awkward and she just left." I say and Rudy sighs.

"I'll go find her." He says and walks over to the dojo.

**Erin's POV:**

I was sitting in my Uncle's office, looking at old pictures on my phone, when I saw a picture of Jack and I, my heart broke even more if that's possible. I exit my gallery and put my phone away.

"Erin honey, come back over to Phil's." Uncle Rudy says walking towards me.

"Why should I? You guys are just trying to get Jack and I back together." I say snapping at him.

Ever since everyone found out about the break up, I was forced to talk to Jack, or "accidently" run into him at school. I know they want us back together, but this is ridiculous.

"Sweetheart, I'm just saying go over there, have a meal and be nice." Uncle Rudy says and I sigh.

"I really don't like you right now." I say and Uncle Rudy laughs.

"I love you too." He says.

We walked over to Phil's and I stop at the door.

"I really have to do this?" I ask and Uncle Rudy nods and I sigh as we walk in the doors.

**Jack's POV:**

Erin walks through the doors followed by Rudy, who was determined not to let her leave.

Erin sits next to Kim, across from me, refusing to look me in the eyes or even talk to me.

Everyone sat and ate in silence until Milton attempted to make small talk.

"How did your appointment go Erin?" He asks. Good luck getting that information out of her; she probably won't answer while I'm sitting here.

"It went well, she's healthy and everything is good." Erin says.

"Did your doctor say anything about pre-labor hormones?"Jerry asks and Erin looks at him confused.

"Don't ask." I say and Erin rolls her eyes at the sound of my voice.

There was once again, an awkward silence until Kim perked up.

"How is the preparation for the dance completion going?" She asks Erin.

"I didn't know you danced." I say shock evident in my voice and Erin looks at me.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about huh?" Erin replies snapping.

I look at Erin and I see tears shining in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. Like I said, I'm involved whether she likes it or not.

"Nothing." She says.

"I'm going to go, I'm getting tired." Erin says looking at Rudy who nods.

They stand up and Erin looks at Kim.

"I'll see you at home Kimmy." She says and Kim nods.

"Erin, wait." I say.

"Just leave me alone Jack." Erin says looking at me in tears.

I look at her shocked and she hurries out of Phil's, Rudy following close behind.

***We do not own Disney Channel or anything else you may see and recognize. **

**We love ya'll!**

**Thank each and every one of you for you kind words. **

**I want to challenge you guys, I would like to see at least two new reviewers, friends of yours on here before I update the next chapter. Could you do that for us? **

**God bless! **


	22. Small Flicker Of Hope

**Hey guys! We hope you love this chapter. **

**I will update Bleeding Love and You Give Love A Bad Name today. **

**The poll on profile will be open until Tuesday for final voting after YGLABN is over.**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

_**Jack's POV:**___

_I don't mean to be cold towards everyone, but I just lost the love of my life and it's evident.___

_"Jack, you can't keep icing everyone out. You and Erin-"___

_"Me and Erin nothing! She doesn't need me! She doesn't want me! So just leave me alone Milton" I snapped. He and Jerry have been at this for the past hour, so I have every right to yell at them.___

_"Jack, I'm sure this is just like pre-proposal cold feet" Jerry said. I stared up at the idiot, wondering where the heck his brain was or if he got dropped on his head as a baby. Yep, I'm going with that. Even Frankenstein wasn't that stupid.___

_"Jerry, I didn't propose" I grumbled.___

_"That's why I said 'pre'" he said as if it was obvious.___

_I just shook my head. He's such an idiot.___

_"Or maybe it's some kind of pre-labor hormone-y thing she's going through where-"___

_"Jerry, just shut up" Milton said shaking his head. "You aren't helping."___

_I rolled my eyes and turned towards the door of Phil's, just in time to see Erin walk in with Kim and Rudy. Crap.___

_"Hey guys" Kim said in a cheery voice as she drug Erin over here. I sighed. She obviously wants us back together, but this is not the way.___

_We all replied our greetings, more or less.___

_And then, sometimes I really don't like my friends because they all left me and Erin alone. They said Erin needed to sit down and made her sit by me-there's no one by me-and then they all got up to get some food. Jerks.___

_We just sat there in silence. I don't know how anyone stays friends after a break up. Disney Channel* thinks it's possible and things all go back to normal, but news flash, that's not what it's like in real life. Erin was like my best friend before we got together. Now, she hates me. Goes to show TV lies.___

_Deciding the silence was too much, I spoke up. "So how did your doctor's appointment go?"___

_"Fine" was her only reply.___

_"They said everything was good? Nothing wrong with the baby…?"___

_So sue me. I really wanted to know. I may be pushing it a little, but I'm involved whether she likes it or not.___

_Erin sighed. "Why are you talking to me?"___

_I blinked. "I was just-"___

_"Just not leaving it alone? Jack, I told you I didn't want to talk about it."___

_"Hey, I was just checking up on the baby. Don't twist my words around into something they aren't" I snapped. Closing my eyes, I sighed. "Look I'm-I'm sorry I raised my voice. I didn't-"___

_"No Jack, you're right. You're always right, which is why I have to go" Erin said, grabbing her purse and getting up faster than I have ever seen a pregnant woman get up. And just like that, she was gone. Well that went well._

"_Jack, where's Erin?" Milton asks when they walk back to the table. _

"_She left." I say as if it wasn't obvious enough._

"_Really jack? What did you say to my sister?" Kim says._

"_Nothing, I mean I was trying to talk to her so it wasn't awkward and she just left." I say and Rudy sighs._

"_I'll go find her." He says and walks over to the dojo._

_**Erin's POV:**_

_I was sitting in my Uncle's office, looking at old pictures on my phone, when I saw a picture of Jack and I, my heart broke even more if that's possible. I exit my gallery and put my phone away. _

"_Erin honey, come back over to Phil's." Uncle Rudy says walking towards me. _

"_Why should I? You guys are just trying to get Jack and I back together." I say snapping at him. _

_Ever since everyone found out about the break up, I was forced to talk to Jack, or "accidently" run into him at school. I know they want us back together, but this is ridiculous. _

"_Sweetheart, I'm just saying go over there, have a meal and be nice." Uncle Rudy says and I sigh. _

"_I really don't like you right now." I say and Uncle Rudy laughs. _

"_I love you too." He says. _

_We walked over to Phil's and I stop at the door. _

"_I really have to do this?" I ask and Uncle Rudy nods and I sigh as we walk in the doors. _

_**Jack's POV:**_

_Erin walks through the doors followed by Rudy, who was determined not to let her leave. _

_Erin sits next to Kim, across from me, refusing to look me in the eyes or even talk to me. _

_Everyone sat and ate in silence until Milton attempted to make small talk. _

"_How did your appointment go Erin?" He asks. Good luck getting that information out of her; she probably won't answer while I'm sitting here. _

"_It went well, she's healthy and everything is good." Erin says. _

"_Did your doctor say anything about pre-labor hormones?"Jerry asks and Erin looks at him confused. _

"_Don't ask." I say and Erin rolls her eyes at the sound of my voice. _

_There was once again, an awkward silence until Kim perked up. _

"_How is the preparation for the dance completion going?" She asks Erin. _

"_I didn't know you danced." I say shock evident in my voice and Erin looks at me. _

"_There are a lot of things you don't know about huh?" Erin replies snapping. _

_I look at Erin and I see tears shining in her eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" I ask her. Like I said, I'm involved whether she likes it or not. _

"_Nothing." She says. _

"_I'm going to go, I'm getting tired." Erin says looking at Rudy who nods. _

_They stand up and Erin looks at Kim. _

"_I'll see you at home Kimmy." She says and Kim nods. _

"_Erin ,wait." I say. _

"_Just leave me alone Jack." Erin says looking at me in tears. _

_I look at her shocked and she hurries out of Phil's, Rudy following close behind. _

**Chapter 22: Small Flicker Of Hope**

**Erin's POV:**

"Er, are you ok?" Kim asks me as she sat down on my bed.

I look at her and once she sees my red, puffy, tear stained face, she hugs me.

"Erin, I'm so sorry." Kim says and sighs.

"It's not your fault." I say and look at my phone.

20 text messages, 10 missed calls and 5 voicemails.

"Wow, who is it?" Kim asks looking at my phone and I sigh before beginning to tell her.

"5 messages from Jerry, 5 from Milton, 10 from jack, 10 calls from Jack and all the voice mails are…" I say and Kim nods.

"Jack?" She asks and I nod.

"Er, get dressed and we'll go do something, just you and me." Kim says and I smile a little for the first time in days.

"That sounds great, I've been needing some sister time."I say as I lay out some clothes.

I pick out a sweatshirt and put it on. I didn't recognize it, but it had a familiar scent.

I smell the sweatshirt, and I almost burst into tears.

It was Jack's cologne.

Smelling it brought back several memories, but I didn't dare to take it off.

I grab my phone and stuff it into my purse and head outside to Kim's car.

As soon as I walked out the door, Jack was standing there, looking all worried. Crap, why doesn't he leave me alone? Can't he take a hint? It'd be a lot easier to get over him if he would stay away from me.

"What do you want, Jack?" I asked sighing.

"I want you to talk to me. We used to talk all the time, even before we got together. Why can't it be like that now?" he pleaded. I couldn't look up or else he'd see I was tearing up again. Maybe Jerry was right about whatever those pre labor hormones were. I'm not usually this emotional….oh who am I kidding? It's Jack.

"Jack, just leave me alone. How many times do I have to tell you I don't need you?" I snapped and ran off. I was mad at my own voice for breaking there at the end.

**Jack's POV:**

"Kim, why won't she talk to me?" I asked. She sighed.

"I don't know, but maybe she's right. Maybe you should leave her alone for a bit-"

"I tried that! But guess what? When I tried that, it didn't work because all our friends were trying to force us to be together, which just makes everything hurt more you know. Well not anymore. I do not want to be forced into anything, and tell everyone else that even though we're broken up, I still care about Erin's welfare so leave her alone too. This is our mess to sort out, not yours."

When I finished my little rant, Kim was just staring at me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean to-"

"No, you're right. I never know when to butt out." she said sighing.

"You should go after her" I said quietly. "I would, but I don't want to hurt her any more than I apparently have already-unintentionally." I still don't know what I did wrong.

"Yeah, I should. Bye Jack" she said sadly.

I didn't even look up. I was too sad. But a small flicker of hope settled in my stomach when I saw what Erin was wearing…my sweatshirt.

**We hope you guys like this chapter! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God bless! **


	23. What Are You Afraid Of?

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter! **

**We hope you like it. **

_Previously on The New Girl: _

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Er, are you ok?" Kim asks me as she sat down on my bed._

_I look at her and once she sees my red, puffy, tear stained face, she hugs me._

_"Erin, I'm so sorry." Kim says and sighs._

_"It's not your fault." I say and look at my phone._

_20 text messages, 10 missed calls and 5 voicemails._

_"Wow, who is it?" Kim asks looking at my phone and I sigh before beginning to tell her._

_"5 messages from Jerry, 5 from Milton, 10 from jack, 10 calls from Jack and all the voice mails are…" I say and Kim nods._

_"Jack?" She asks and I nod._

_"Er, get dressed and we'll go do something, just you and me." Kim says and I smile a little for the first time in days._

_"That sounds great, I've been needing some sister time."I say as I lay out some clothes._

_I pick out a sweatshirt and put it on. I didn't recognize it, but it had a familiar scent._

_I smell the sweatshirt, and I almost burst into tears._

_It was Jack's cologne._

_Smelling it brought back several memories, but I didn't dare to take it off._

_I grab my phone and stuff it into my purse and head outside to Kim's car._

_As soon as I walked out the door, Jack was standing there, looking all worried. Crap, why doesn't he leave me alone? Can't he take a hint? It'd be a lot easier to get over him if he would stay away from me._

_"What do you want, Jack?" I asked sighing._

_"I want you to talk to me. We used to talk all the time, even before we got together. Why can't it be like that now?" he pleaded. I couldn't look up or else he'd see I was tearing up again. Maybe Jerry was right about whatever those pre labor hormones were. I'm not usually this emotional….oh who am I kidding? It's Jack._

_"Jack, just leave me alone. How many times do I have to tell you I don't need you?" I snapped and ran off. I was mad at my own voice for breaking there at the end._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"Kim, why won't she talk to me?" I asked. She sighed._

_"I don't know, but maybe she's right. Maybe you should leave her alone for a bit-"_

_"I tried that! But guess what? When I tried that, it didn't work because all our friends were trying to force us to be together, which just makes everything hurt more you know. Well not anymore. I do not want to be forced into anything, and tell everyone else that even though we're broken up, I still care about Erin's welfare so leave her alone too. This is our mess to sort out, not yours."_

_When I finished my little rant, Kim was just staring at me. I sighed._

_"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean to-"_

_"No, you're right. I never know when to butt out." she said sighing._

_"You should go after her" I said quietly. "I would, but I don't want to hurt her any more than I apparently have already-unintentionally." I still don't know what I did wrong._

_"Yeah, I should. Bye Jack" she said sadly._

_I didn't even look up. I was too sad. But a small flicker of hope settled in my stomach when I saw what Erin was wearing…my sweatshirt._

**Chapter 23: What Are You Afraid Of?**

**Erin's POV****:**

I walked through the mall with Kim following closely behind. I was a mess. I wasn't upset and I wasn't mad. I don't know what I was. I think I was just going insane.

Actually I know I am for letting him go.

"Erin, would you stop walking so fast? I can't keep up with you and I'm not the one who's almost eight months pregnant!" Kim exclaimed. I stopped, sighing as I waited for her to catch up with me.

"Sorry Kimmy, got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I can see that. What's your big problem with Jack anyway?" she asked. I glared at her.

"He won't leave me alone now" I sighed. "Jack, do you have to follow me everywhere?"

"You know it'd be easier to leave you alone if I knew where you were going. How was I supposed to know you were heading to the public mall, where all the teenagers hang out?" he asked sarcastically. I huffed.

"Well you left after us. Are you following us now Jack?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Erin, I'm following you. Maybe I just wanted my sweatshirt back."

Dang it, he noticed.

"I think it'd be very dangerous for a pregnant girl to strip down to her bra in the middle of the mall. Does that sound smart to you Mr. Brewer?" I smirked.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't be dumb enough to do that" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He just smirked. Don't ask me why I did it, maybe to prove some stupid point, but I glared at him and lifted the sweatshirt up, taking it off. Thank goodness we were in a more secluded part of the mall.

"Erin!" Kim shouted. I smirked at both of them, pushing my sweatshirt towards Jack.

"Here, take it."

He put his hands up in the air, eyes wide. "Y-You can keep it."

And just like that, he shot out of the mall faster than you could blink.

It was only then I'd realized he'd never seen me in just my bra. Oops.

Slightly embarrassed, I quickly pull the sweatshirt back on and face Kim.

"Erin, why did you do that?!" Kim yells.

"Kim, you're my best friend, my sister, my twin, you know me, if I'm given the chance to prove a point, I'm going to take it." I say and Kim sighs.

"Clearly I'm the more mature one." Kim says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're totally right." I say sarcastically.

We leave the mall and head to the dojo. Jack wasn't there so I grabbed a shirt out of my locker and take his sweatshirt and stuff it in his locker.

"_Jack, I thought you'd want this back. ~Erin." _

I wrote that down and put it in his locker.

**Jack's POV:**

Yesterday I saw Erin in her bra, probably not a godly thought to think about while at church, but it was so awkward.

"Erin, look at you." I hear my mom say snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn to see Erin smile and wave to my mom before walking towards us.

"Hello Mrs. Brewer." She says and hugs my mom.

"Erin dear, you look lovely." My dad says and kisses Erin's cheek and Erin smiles.

"Thank you Mr. Brewer." She says with a smile.

She turns towards me and smiles slightly; ok, she's a little cheery today.

"Hi Jack." She says, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey Erin." Was all I could say, no matter how many times I've seen her eyes, they always made it hard for me to breathe.

"Jack, tell your girlfriend she looks beautiful." My dad says and my eyes widen and Erin bites her lower lip and slightly blushes from the embarrassment.

"You look beautiful." I say with a smile.

"Thank you." She says returning the smile, probably to be polite.

She looks at my parents with a smile.

"Excuse for a moment." She says politely and I follow her.

"You never told them?!" She whisper yells.

"Erin, you remember how much they judged you when I was in the hospital, imagine how much worst it would be now if they know we're not together anymore." I say and Erin sighs.

"Then what do we do?" Erin asks and Jerry, Milton, Kim and Rudy overheard agreed to play along with us "being together".

"I guess we have to pretend, that's all we can do." I say and Erin nods.

"Ok." She says.

I offer my hand to her and she hesitantly takes it.

"Think you can manage to keep your top on today?" I ask her teasingly and she smacks my arm and rolls her eyes.

I wanted to do something, to help her relax a little, I know she really doesn't want to pretend and she's mad at me for not telling my parents.

I thought of something, it might be a long shot, but it's worth a try, I just hope it works.

"Quack quack." I whisper in her ear and Erin looks at my with a playful glare but smiles so bright at the memory, others could mistaken it as Erin being in love.

I smile back and Erin seems to relax, she seemed calm through the announcements and praise and worship but starts to lose her calmness a little during the sermon, the sermon was about running from fear, Erin seemed really nervous but kept trying so hard to relax.

"Today, we will talk about running from your fears. Why are you running, why are to too scared to face the fears? Ask yourself that." The pastor says.

I slip my arm around her waist, thinking it would comfort her, but I was wrong when Erin gasps slightly and tenses up.

"Er, relax its ok." I whisper to her but nothing worked.

"Erin what's wrong, what are you afraid of?" I ask her and she turns towards me, tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"I have to go, excuse me." She says softly and hurries out the doors of the church, and just like that she was gone.

**Erin's POV:**

I ran out the doors and stood on the steps in front of the church, wanting so bad to go back inside, but I'm too scared to move from where I'm standing.

I couldn't move, I could barely breathe, and all I can think is "why?"

Why am I afraid to let people in? Why did I agree to pretend? Why did Jack, out of all places want to sit in the row that brought back several memories? Why didn't Jack tell his parents? Why do I let Jonah tear me down?  
Why did I let Jack go? Why am I running?

I turn around slightly and look at the doors, the doors that walking through made me feel complete and whole the first day walking through them.

I smile and look at the steps and realize where I'm standing, the step that Jack and I sat on my first day here, the step that I told him "thank you" and "you're amazing", the step, where Jack first kissed me.

"What are afraid of?" Those words Jack said replayed again and again. What am I so afraid of?

I look up to see Jack looking at me, I examine his face and he looked confused and concerned, but most of all, he looks upset.

Tears are shining in his eyes and one rolls down his cheek, I can't bear the sight so I look down.

I know what I am afraid of now, I'm afraid of falling in love.

**We hope you like this chapter! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


	24. Then Why?

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while to update, we were both busy. **

**We hope you guys like this chapter! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I walked through the mall with Kim following closely behind. I was a mess. I wasn't upset and I wasn't mad. I don't know what I was. I think I was just going insane._

_Actually I know I am for letting him go._

_"Erin, would you stop walking so fast? I can't keep up with you and I'm not the one who's almost eight months pregnant!" Kim exclaimed. I stopped, sighing as I waited for her to catch up with me._

_"Sorry Kimmy, got a lot on my mind."_

_"Yeah, I can see that. What's your big problem with Jack anyway?" she asked. I glared at her._

_"He won't leave me alone now" I sighed. "Jack, do you have to follow me everywhere?"_

_"You know it'd be easier to leave you alone if I knew where you were going. How was I supposed to know you were heading to the public mall, where all the teenagers hang out?" he asked sarcastically. I huffed._

_"Well you left after us. Are you following us now Jack?" I asked._

_He rolled his eyes. "Yes Erin, I'm following you. Maybe I just wanted my sweatshirt back."_

_Dang it, he noticed._

_"I think it'd be very dangerous for a pregnant girl to strip down to her bra in the middle of the mall. Does that sound smart to you Mr. Brewer?" I smirked._

_"Oh come on, you wouldn't be dumb enough to do that" he said rolling his eyes._

_"Oh really?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He just smirked. Don't ask me why I did it, maybe to prove some stupid point, but I glared at him and lifted the sweatshirt up, taking it off. Thank goodness we were in a more secluded part of the mall._

_"Erin!" Kim shouted. I smirked at both of them, pushing my sweatshirt towards Jack._

_"Here, take it."_

_He put his hands up in the air, eyes wide. "Y-You can keep it."_

_And just like that, he shot out of the mall faster than you could blink._

_It was only then I'd realized he'd never seen me in just my bra. Oops._

_Slightly embarrassed, I quickly pull the sweatshirt back on and face Kim._

_"Erin, why did you do that?!" Kim yells._

_"Kim, you're my best friend, my sister, my twin, you know me, if I'm given the chance to prove a point, I'm going to take it." I say and Kim sighs._

_"Clearly I'm the more mature one." Kim says and I roll my eyes._

_"Oh yeah, you're totally right." I say sarcastically._

_We leave the mall and head to the dojo. Jack wasn't there so I grabbed a shirt out of my locker and take his sweatshirt and stuff it in his locker._

_"__Jack, I thought you'd want this back. ~Erin." _

_I wrote that down and put it in his locker._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Yesterday I saw Erin in her bra, probably not a godly thought to think about while at church, but it was so awkward._

_"Erin, look at you." I hear my mom say snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn to see Erin smile and wave to my mom before walking towards us._

_"Hello Mrs. Brewer." She says and hugs my mom._

_"Erin dear, you look lovely." My dad says and kisses Erin's cheek and Erin smiles._

_"Thank you Mr. Brewer." She says with a smile._

_She turns towards me and smiles slightly; ok, she's a little cheery today._

_"Hi Jack." She says, her eyes sparkling._

_"Hey Erin." Was all I could say, no matter how many times I've seen her eyes, they always made it hard for me to breathe._

_"Jack, tell your girlfriend she looks beautiful." My dad says and my eyes widen and Erin bites her lower lip and slightly blushes from the embarrassment._

_"You look beautiful." I say with a smile._

_"Thank you." She says returning the smile, probably to be polite._

_She looks at my parents with a smile._

_"Excuse for a moment." She says politely and I follow her._

_"You never told them?!" She whisper yells._

_"Erin, you remember how much they judged you when I was in the hospital, imagine how much worst it would be now if they know we're not together anymore." I say and Erin sighs._

_"Then what do we do?" Erin asks and Jerry, Milton, Kim and Rudy overheard agreed to play along with us "being together"._

_"I guess we have to pretend, that's all we can do." I say and Erin nods._

_"Ok." She says._

_I offer my hand to her and she hesitantly takes it._

_"Think you can manage to keep your top on today?" I ask her teasingly and she smacks my arm and rolls her eyes._

_I wanted to do something, to help her relax a little, I know she really doesn't want to pretend and she's mad at me for not telling my parents._

_I thought of something, it might be a long shot, but it's worth a try, I just hope it works._

_"Quack quack." I whisper in her ear and Erin looks at my with a playful glare but smiles so bright at the memory, others could mistaken it as Erin being in love._

_I smile back and Erin seems to relax, she seemed calm through the announcements and praise and worship but starts to lose her calmness a little during the sermon, the sermon was about running from fear, Erin seemed really nervous but kept trying so hard to relax._

_"Today, we will talk about running from your fears. Why are you running, why are to too scared to face the fears? Ask yourself that." The pastor says._

_I slip my arm around her waist, thinking it would comfort her, but I was wrong when Erin gasps slightly and tenses up._

_"Er, relax its ok." I whisper to her but nothing worked._

_"Erin what's wrong, what are you afraid of?" I ask her and she turns towards me, tears in her eyes that threatened to fall._

_"I have to go, excuse me." She says softly and hurries out the doors of the church, and just like that she was gone._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I ran out the doors and stood on the steps in front of the church, wanting so bad to go back inside, but I'm too scared to move from where I'm standing._

_I couldn't move, I could barely breathe, and all I can think is "why?"_

_Why am I afraid to let people in? Why did I agree to pretend? Why did Jack, out of all places want to sit in the row that brought back several memories? Why didn't Jack tell his parents? Why do I let Jonah tear me down?  
Why did I let Jack go? Why am I running?_

_I turn around slightly and look at the doors, the doors that walking through made me feel complete and whole the first day walking through them._

_I smile and look at the steps and realize where I'm standing, the step that Jack and I sat on my first day here, the step that I told him "thank you" and "you're amazing", the step, where Jack first kissed me._

_"What are afraid of?" Those words Jack said replayed again and again. What am I so afraid of?_

_I look up to see Jack looking at me, I examine his face and he looked confused and concerned, but most of all, he looks upset._

_Tears are shining in his eyes and one rolls down his cheek, I can't bear the sight so I look down._

_I know what I am afraid of now, I'm afraid of falling in love._

**Chapter 24: Then Why?!**

**Jack's POV:**

"Dude, I swear, she took the shirt off. Right in the middle of the mall! Like, what was she thinking!? Did she want to get herself the wrong kind of attention?"

I was currently at my house with Milton and Jerry, filling them in on today's events with Erin. They both looked shocked...I don't blame them. Erin Wilkes taking her shirt off in the middle of the public mall? Doesn't seem likely.

"Man, I would've paid to see that." Jerry said, nodding with a smile on his face. My head snapped towards him, anger bursting from my brains.

"Dude! Don't talk that way about her!" I screamed.

"I meant to see your reaction" he grinned. I just glared at him.

"And by unwanted attention." Milton said, speaking for the first time since I began the story. "You mean like you?"

"Whose side are you guys on?"

"We're on your side, Jack, but we're also on hers." Milton said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes shrugging him off. "Look, you're both our friends, and we love you guys. Whatever this crap is you're going through, we want you two to just get over it and move on."

"But I don't wanna move on." I grumbled. "I still love her."

"Then why'd you dump her?" Jerry asked.

"For the last time, she broke up with me!" I snapped. "Would you guys just leave me alone!?"

"Where are you going?" Milton asked as I stood up, heading towards the door.

"Out." was all I said.

"But it's your house." Milton said slowly, as if I didn't know that already.

"Well I guess I just don't care. I'm gonna go hit something." I said, shutting the door behind me and heading towards the dojo.

I didn't, however, expect to see Erin there.

**Erin's POV:**

Urg, why is he here? Does he ever just leave me alone so my heart can start to heal?

"Jack." I said through my teeth. He raised his hands up in defense.

"Not following you princess, just came to punch the crap out of a dummy. Ask the guys." he said rolling his eyes as he brushed past me and walked to his locker. I turned just in time to see him open his locker and find the sweatshirt I put in there for him.

I sighed and sat down on the bench, already tired from doing...pretty much nothing. Urg, it sucks not being able to do anything athletic without feeling exhausted.

Kim had already left and Uncle Rudy was in his office, so it was just me and Jack here. I really don't feel like getting up so I'll just let the awkward silence continue. I'm kind of used to it now.

As Jack went over to the punching dummies to work out, I just started kicking my legs back and forth in boredom. After about two minutes-the whole while I couldn't really see my feet when they came up-I finally seemed to notice my shoe was untied. Crap.

I rolled my eyes as I sat up and bent down as far as I could, trying to ignore the annoying grunts coming from Jack as he punched the dummy nonstop like it'd killed someone he loved.

After about five minutes of trying-and failing-to even reach my feet to tie my shoes, I threw my head back and groaned out loud in frustration.

"Er, you okay?" Jack asked, leaning against the dummy. I sighed tiredly and looked over to where he stood, panting heavily with sweat dropping from his bare chest and arms. Crap, shouldn't have looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I said. I mentally ignored his nickname for me. I always loved it when he called me Er.

"You sure?" he asked pushing off the dummy but he didn't make a move to come near me which I appreciated.

I bit my lip and kicked up my foot a bit. I rolled my eyes, sighing. I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"Actually, Jack could you do something for me? Please?" I asked.

He looked at me, hesitant. Not that I blame him.

I sighed once again. "Please? I know I don't deserve it, but no one else is here and-"

"Yeah, yeah, what do you need?" He asked cutting me off. He still looked a bit uncomfortable.

I bit my lip and looked down at my huge stomach because I couldn't see my feet. "Can't you please tie my shoe?"

"What?" He asked, and I could tell he was trying to hide a smile. I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at my lips as well.

"You heard me. I can't even see my feet, let alone reach them. My shoe is untied. Will you please tie it so I don't like trip and kill myself?" I asked. I hate admitting weakness and he knows it.

Jack suddenly erupted into laughter as he walked over to me. He nearly fell on his butt as he bent down to tie my shoe from how hard he was laughing.

"Seriously Erin? You could only see one of your shoes were untied? You could've killed yourself doubly because they both are." he said shaking his head in amusement. I shoved him to the side a little, smiling a little. I really did miss him.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks Jack" I said smiling slightly when he finished. He smiled back, and then he started looking uncomfortable again.

"Um, it was no problem. I'm happy to help." He said standing up. I looked up at him, wishing I could just reach out and hug him but knowing that wouldn't be right. Eventually I tore my gaze from his face and looked down.

"Um, can you help me up too? Sorry." I said biting my lip again. I've done that so much I'm surprised I haven't drawn blood yet.

"Sure." He smiled, grabbing my hand and hauling me up to my feet.

We just stood there in awkward silence, holding hands.

I looked down and pull my hand away slowly.

"Thanks." I whisper.

I look up to see Jack looking at the sweatshirt then looking at me.

"I thought I told you to keep it." He says looking confused.

I sigh and nod.

"Why did you give it back?" Jack asks, and I can sense hurt in his voice.

"I thought you'd want it back." I whisper.

"Why, so you don't have to remember me?" He snaps at me.

"No." I say.

"Then why?!" He yells and I look at him shocked.

"I don't know!" I yell and Jack looks at me in disbelief.

"I don't know." I whisper and Jack walks towards me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Erin, you don't know how hard it is to just let you go, to let you walk away knowing I still love you." He says still walking towards me.

"I have to go." I say.

"No Erin, you're going to stay and listen. I'm not going to let you run away when you hear something you don't like or times get too tough." Jack says.

"Jack, just let me go." I say backing up, but ended up with my back against a wall and Jack standing in front of me.

"No Er, you can't run this time. You have to face this. Face your fear." Jack says and I finally snap.

"Jackson Andrew Brewer, you will let me go or I swear…" I start but I was cut off by Jack's lips on mine.

**We hope you like this chapter. **

**I promise to update ETR, BL and Selected tomorrow. **

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless!**


	25. To Remember Me

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"Dude, I swear, she took the shirt off. Right in the middle of the mall! Like, what was she thinking!? Did she want to get herself the wrong kind of attention?"_

_I was currently at my house with Milton and Jerry, filling them in on today's events with Erin. They both looked shocked...I don't blame them. Erin Wilkes taking her shirt off in the middle of the public mall? Doesn't seem likely._

_"Man, I would've paid to see that." Jerry said, nodding with a smile on his face. My head snapped towards him, anger bursting from my brains._

_"Dude! Don't talk that way about her!" I screamed._

_"I meant to see your reaction" he grinned. I just glared at him._

_"And by unwanted attention." Milton said, speaking for the first time since I began the story. "You mean like you?"_

_"Whose side are you guys on?"_

_"We're on your side, Jack, but we're also on hers." Milton said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes shrugging him off. "Look, you're both our friends, and we love you guys. Whatever this crap is you're going through, we want you two to just get over it and move on."_

_"But I don't wanna move on." I grumbled. "I still love her."_

_"Then why'd you dump her?" Jerry asked._

_"For the last time, she broke up with me!" I snapped. "Would you guys just leave me alone!?"_

_"Where are you going?" Milton asked as I stood up, heading towards the door._

_"Out." was all I said._

_"But it's your house." Milton said slowly, as if I didn't know that already._

_"Well I guess I just don't care. I'm gonna go hit something." I said, shutting the door behind me and heading towards the dojo._

_I didn't, however, expect to see Erin there._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Urg, why is he here? Does he ever just leave me alone so my heart can start to heal?_

_"Jack." I said through my teeth. He raised his hands up in defense._

_"Not following you princess, just came to punch the crap out of a dummy. Ask the guys." he said rolling his eyes as he brushed past me and walked to his locker. I turned just in time to see him open his locker and find the sweatshirt I put in there for him._

_I sighed and sat down on the bench, already tired from doing...pretty much nothing. Urg, it sucks not being able to do anything athletic without feeling exhausted._

_Kim had already left and Uncle Rudy was in his office, so it was just me and Jack here. I really don't feel like getting up so I'll just let the awkward silence continue. I'm kind of used to it now._

_As Jack went over to the punching dummies to work out, I just started kicking my legs back and forth in boredom. After about two minutes-the whole while I couldn't really see my feet when they came up-I finally seemed to notice my shoe was untied. Crap._

_I rolled my eyes as I sat up and bent down as far as I could, trying to ignore the annoying grunts coming from Jack as he punched the dummy nonstop like it'd killed someone he loved._

_After about five minutes of trying-and failing-to even reach my feet to tie my shoes, I threw my head back and groaned out loud in frustration._

_"Er, you okay?" Jack asked, leaning against the dummy. I sighed tiredly and looked over to where he stood, panting heavily with sweat dropping from his bare chest and arms. Crap, shouldn't have looked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I said. I mentally ignored his nickname for me. I always loved it when he called me Er._

_"You sure?" he asked pushing off the dummy but he didn't make a move to come near me which I appreciated._

_I bit my lip and kicked up my foot a bit. I rolled my eyes, sighing. I can't believe I'm about to do this._

_"Actually, Jack could you do something for me? Please?" I asked._

_He looked at me, hesitant. Not that I blame him._

_I sighed once again. "Please? I know I don't deserve it, but no one else is here and-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, what do you need?" He asked cutting me off. He still looked a bit uncomfortable._

_I bit my lip and looked down at my huge stomach because I couldn't see my feet. "Can't you please tie my shoe?"_

_"What?" He asked, and I could tell he was trying to hide a smile. I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at my lips as well._

_"You heard me. I can't even see my feet, let alone reach them. My shoe is untied. Will you please tie it so I don't like trip and kill myself?" I asked. I hate admitting weakness and he knows it._

_Jack suddenly erupted into laughter as he walked over to me. He nearly fell on his butt as he bent down to tie my shoe from how hard he was laughing._

_"Seriously Erin? You could only see one of your shoes were untied? You could've killed yourself doubly because they both are." he said shaking his head in amusement. I shoved him to the side a little, smiling a little. I really did miss him._

_"Yeah, whatever. Thanks Jack" I said smiling slightly when he finished. He smiled back, and then he started looking uncomfortable again._

_"Um, it was no problem. I'm happy to help." He said standing up. I looked up at him, wishing I could just reach out and hug him but knowing that wouldn't be right. Eventually I tore my gaze from his face and looked down._

_"Um, can you help me up too? Sorry." I said biting my lip again. I've done that so much I'm surprised I haven't drawn blood yet._

_"Sure." He smiled, grabbing my hand and hauling me up to my feet._

_We just stood there in awkward silence, holding hands._

_I looked down and pull my hand away slowly._

_"Thanks." I whisper._

_I look up to see Jack looking at the sweatshirt then looking at me._

_"I thought I told you to keep it." He says looking confused._

_I sigh and nod._

_"Why did you give it back?" Jack asks, and I can sense hurt in his voice._

_"I thought you'd want it back." I whisper._

_"Why, so you don't have to remember me?" He snaps at me._

_"No." I say._

_"Then why?!" He yells and I look at him shocked._

_"I don't know!" I yell and Jack looks at me in disbelief._

_"I don't know." I whisper and Jack walks towards me._

_"What are you doing?" I ask him._

_"Erin, you don't know how hard it is to just let you go, to let you walk away knowing I still love you." He says still walking towards me._

_"I have to go." I say._

_"No Erin, you're going to stay and listen. I'm not going to let you run away when you hear something you don't like or times get too tough." Jack says._

_"Jack, just let me go." I say backing up, but ended up with my back against a wall and Jack standing in front of me._

_"No Er, you can't run this time. You have to face this. Face your fear." Jack says and I finally snap._

_"Jackson Andrew Brewer, you will let me go or I swear…" I start but I was cut off by Jack's lips on mine._

**Chapter 25: To Remember Me**

**Erin's POV:**

After a couple seconds, realization hits me and I push Jack away from me as hard as I can.

"Why would you do that!?" I yelled, slapping him across the face before I could stop myself. I can't help it I was just so boiling mad and confused. I didn't know what to do.

"What the crap!?" Jack yelled holding his cheek. I put my hand over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I...I mean I don't, I-Why did you kiss me!?" I cut myself off.

"Don't worry, I won't do it again." he said pushing past me. I sighed as I watched his angry figure retreating. Maybe I handled that wrong.

"What's wrong with him?" Kim asked as she entered the dojo. Jack had pushed past her, not even muttering a word as she said hello to him.

"Don't ask." I sighed.

**Jack's POV:**

I can't believe her! I mean, yes I kissed her and we're broken up but still.

Well...now I kind of see it. But that still doesn't mean she had to slap me.

Erin just makes me so sick and frustrated and my heart and head hurts...everything hurts actually. Urg, I don't know what to do.

Sighing, I turn around and walk back into the dojo.

"I forgot my bag." I say as I walk past Erin.

When I grab my bag and push past Erin, I realize I dropped something when Erin crouches down carefully to pick it up.

"I can't believe you kept this." She says standing up, tears glistening in her eyes as she looks at the disc that has her baby's sonogram from five months ago on it.

"Of course I did." I whisper.

"Why?" Erin asks and I sigh.

"Because, no matter how much we can't stand to be in the same room together without finding something to argue about, I'm always going to look out for you and your baby." I say.

When Erin opens her mouth to speak, I cut her off.

"Oh, I remember. You don't need me." I say looking down.

"Jack…" Erin starts.

"No Erin. Let me go.*" I say and start to walk off.

"Jack, wait." Erin begs and I turn around.

Erin walks up to me and hands me the disc.

"Keep it." She whispers and I nod.

And to my surprise, Erin looks up at me with tears in her eyes and stands up on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"To remember me. In a good way." She says softly and leaves the dojo with Kim following closely behind.

Just then I saw a side of Erin no one sees.

Weakness.

**We hope you guys like it! **

***A lyric from If You Don't Know by 5 Seconds Of Summer.**

**We love ya'll! **

**God bless!**


	26. Miracle Faith

**Hey guys, sorry we took a while to update, we have been busy lately, but we are updating today for you awesome and very patient people. **

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_After a couple seconds, realization hits me and I push Jack away from me as hard as I can._

_"Why would you do that!?" I yelled, slapping him across the face before I could stop myself. I can't help it I was just so boiling mad and confused. I didn't know what to do._

_"What the crap!?" Jack yelled holding his cheek. I put my hand over my mouth._

_"I'm so sorry, I...I mean I don't, I-Why did you kiss me!?" I cut myself off._

_"Don't worry, I won't do it again." he said pushing past me. I sighed as I watched his angry figure retreating. Maybe I handled that wrong._

_"What's wrong with him?" Kim asked as she entered the dojo. Jack had pushed past her, not even muttering a word as she said hello to him._

_"Don't ask." I sighed._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I can't believe her! I mean, yes I kissed her and we're broken up but still._

_Well...now I kind of see it. But that still doesn't mean she had to slap me._

_Erin just makes me so sick and frustrated and my heart and head hurts...everything hurts actually. Urg, I don't know what to do._

_Sighing, I turn around and walk back into the dojo._

_"I forgot my bag." I say as I walk past Erin._

_When I grab my bag and push past Erin, I realize I dropped something when Erin crouches down carefully to pick it up._

_"I can't believe you kept this." She says standing up, tears glistening in her eyes as she looks at the disc that has her baby's sonogram from five months ago on it._

_"Of course I did." I whisper._

_"Why?" Erin asks and I sigh._

_"Because, no matter how much we can't stand to be in the same room together without finding something to argue about, I'm always going to look out for you and your baby." I say._

_When Erin opens her mouth to speak, I cut her off._

_"Oh, I remember. You don't need me." I say looking down._

_"Jack…" Erin starts._

_"No Erin. Let me go.*" I say and start to walk off._

_"Jack, wait." Erin begs and I turn around._

_Erin walks up to me and hands me the disc._

_"Keep it." She whispers and I nod._

_And to my surprise, Erin looks up at me with tears in her eyes and stands up on her toes to kiss my cheek._

_"To remember me. In a good way." She says softly and leaves the dojo with Kim following closely behind._

_Just then I saw a side of Erin no one sees._

_Weakness._

**Chapter 26: Miracle Faith**

**Erin's POV:**

Well, I'm nine months pregnant now, finally, and I have to say…I'm miserable. I want this baby out of me!

I'm not saying I don't love being pregnant and having this little girl inside of me, but third trimester is by far the most uncomfortable, especially by nine months. Really, I'm just ready for my precious baby to be born so I can meet her.

"Erin, have you still not picked out a name?" Kim asked me. We were at the dojo again, and I was just lying on the side mats because that's really all I can do anymore. I eat, I sleep, I go to the bathroom, and I rest constantly. Goodness do I miss being able to dance and do karate and just be active. I could do all that while pregnant, but not this late into term. It's too much.

"Nope" I sighed. I have barely even thought about names these past few weeks. It'd be a miracle if my child isn't just called 'Baby girl' her whole life.

Not that'd I'd do that to my child. I'm just making a point of I have no names planned.

"Er, you'd better get on it" Kim said shaking her head.

"Yeah" Jack said appearing from behind a punching dummy. "That little girl of yours needs a name. What about Peanut? That's what she looked like last I saw."

I rolled my eyes as Jack grinned at me. Things have still been awkward between the two of us, but we're at least civil now.

"Shut up Brewer, I don't need your input" I joked, but the look on his face told me that was the wrong thing to say. Crap.

"I guess you never did" he shrugged, walking away. He was no longer smiling. I sighed.

"Why do I screw everything up?" I asked. This was a rhetorical question of course, but my best friend/sister just had to answer it.

"You don't screw everything up….just things involving guys. I think you just need a crash course on guys and then-"

"Kimmy" I groaned. "I didn't want an answer."

"Oh" she said quietly. "Well, I'm gonna go down to cheerleading practice. You okay here, or do you wanna come with? I can give you a ride or something."

"No, I'm good here" I said getting comfortable-ish on these mats. "I'll just get Uncle Rudy to drive me home whenever he gets back."

"He might be gone for a while" Kim said in a concerned tone. "Are you sure you should be here alone?"

I shrugged. "I'm practically an adult, Kim. I mean, I am pregnant after all."

"That's why I'm worried. You could fall and have a miscarriage or you could hit your head and both of you die or-"

"Kim, don't be ridiculous" Jack said rolling his eyes as he walked back in the room. "Leave, she'll be fine. I'm here, and the guys should be here soon. Plus, Rudy said he'd be the one driving the guys today, so I'm assuming he'll be here soon too. Go flirt with the football players."

Kim rolled her eyes but walked over and hugged me. "What did you see in him?" she mumbled. I giggled.

"Bye Kimmy"

"Bye"

I turned around and was about to thank Jack for that, but he walked into the back to take a shower I supposed.

I sighed. This is a lonely life. I gave up the man I love, all because I can't trust anymore. But what if Jack turns out to be like Jonah? I mean, Jonah was really sweet at the beginning of our relationship, and he always told me he loved me.

Yeah, maybe I ended things with Jack right in the nick of time.

Besides, now I have a baby to think about. Single parents should not be thinking of dating, especially before their children are even born. I mean, my little girl could grow as attached to Jack as I have, and she'd be so young she wouldn't know how to handle it.

Heck, I don't even know how to handle it.

Suddenly a pain shot through my stomach. I gasped, but quickly tried to calm myself down. It's my ninth month. I'm sure it's just my little girl kicking me in a new position or something.

Another pain came, though, not even a minute or so later. That one was worse than the first, and made me sit up. Huh. I haven't been able to sit up on my own for a while. This might actually be serious…

"Uh, Jack…" I said in a worried tone. He didn't answer, and I could hear the water running in the back room.

I sighed again. My doctor warned me about Braxton Hicks Contractions, but I don't quite think this is that. is feels real.

"Jack…" I said in a slightly louder tone.

"Hmm?" he muttered from the showers.

"C-Can you come here please?" I asked, biting my lip. The pain was increasing, and it was coming at a faster rate than before. I didn't think contractions would come on so fast. In the movies, they say it takes a while between each one.

Maybe mine are just different?

"Can you wait a sec? I'm kind of busy here" he yelled.

I took a deep breath but decided I could wait a little. I'm probably over thinking this. I doubt I'm in labor.

I didn't answer him, I just sat there for a while, waiting to see if that pain came again. I sighed in relief after five minutes. There hadn't been any more pain yet, so I think I'm good.

But then it came again. Hard. It was a lot worse than the first couple, and it caused me to cry out loud in pain: something I'd been trying to avoid.

"Er? You okay in there?" I heard Jack call. He probably couldn't tell how bad I was hurting.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I was just-Uhg, Jack!" I screamed, just as another pain hit. Dang this hurts.

I heard the water shut off immediately and Jack ran in holding the knot on a towel wrapped around his waist. "What happened?" he gasped out.

"I-I-I think I'm in l-labor" I stuttered. The pain was getting worse.

Jack's eyes were the size of Jupiter. "WHAT!? We need to call an ambulance or something!"

"I don't wanna go alone" I said shaking my head in fear as Jack hurriedly fumbled around his gym bag for his phone.

Jack turned towards me, seeming panicked himself, but also trying to look calm.

Wasn't working, I could see straight through him.

"Don't worry Er, I'm gonna call the guys and Kim to come up to the hospital and-"

"Jack, please. The hospital is so far away from here and no ambulance could get here in time and take me back" I whined. I don't mean to sound like a little kid, it just really hurts.

"Um, are-are you sure you can't make it to the hospital Erin? I mean, it really isn't that far a drive when you think about it-"

"JACK!" I screamed, holding onto my stomach. "I know you hate me for everything I've done to you, but please help me! If not for me, please, do it for the baby" I begged. "She doesn't deserve this."

"I don't hate you."

He looked hurt. I looked away, and another contraction hit. "OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA KILL JONAH!"

"Not before I do" I thought I heard Jack mumbled.

"Okay" he said sighing. "Come on baby, I'll help you to the car."

I tried to ignore the whole 'baby' thing as he helped me to my feet. As soon as I was on the ground, I bent over because it really, really hurt.

"Oh gosh Er, okay, it's okay" Jack said grabbing my arm and wrapping it around his shoulder so I could be supported. "We'll get through this."

"You can use it in the plural tense when you have a little head pushing out of you-"

"Okay Erin, I'm gonna stop you right there, okay. I'm sorry" he said as he helped me sit in the car. He laid my chair back for me and even helped me buckle my seatbelt. Yeah, okay he's nothing like Jonah….

But I already knew that.

"Jack, please hurry" I begged, tears building up in my eyes.

"Okay, okay, don't cry" he said rushing to the drivers' seat. I really hope this goes okay.

**Jack's POV:**

I'm freaking out. Literally freaking out, which is not really a good thing when you're behind the wheel of a car with a pregnant girl in your passenger seat, who's in labor nonetheless.

"Come on Erin, it'll be okay" I said reaching my right hand over and rubbing her arm. She was turned over on her side, away from me, but I could still hear her whimpers.

She sniffed. "Jack, I'm scared."

"Don't you worry about a thing" I sighed.

Yeah, let me do all the worrying here. I just hope I can get us to the hospital.

"Y-You're in the wrong l-lane" Erin stuttered.

I quickly reverted my gaze back onto the road and swerved into the right lane once more. Luckily nothing was coming our way.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

About five more minutes into the drive, Erin started crying. "Jack, please, please hurry!"

"We'll be there in about seven more minutes" I told her.

"Jack" she whined.

"It'd be fifteen if I wasn't already driving way over the speed limit" I pointed out.

"Is there a way we can bring Eve bad from the dead and smack her?" Erin whimpered. I glanced over at her, and my heart nearly broke. I've never seen her like this. The poor girl was in so much pain.

"Let's just get you two to the hospital before we tackle reincarnation" I said patting her arm. She swatted at my hand.

"Just drive!"

I waited a few minutes before speaking again. Or at least trying to.

"So Er, are you-"

"Am I going to take a machine gun to Jonah's man parts? You better believe I am. But that doesn't help me now, does it?"

I blinked, and went for a different subject. The subject I was originally going for.

"So are you excited to meet your little girl?"

"As soon as we skip ahead of this part. If life was a movie, I'd fast forward this part every single time."

I groaned. This is going to be a really long drive.

**Third person POV:**

"Jack, please hurry" Erin begged from where she sat in the passenger seat. She hated this feeling of pain and vulnerability, but she was so excited as well. All she wanted was her baby to be okay.

Jack, however, had two people to worry about. For some reason even he didn't understand, he was so concerned over that little unborn baby Erin was carrying. Maybe it was the Christian inside him. Probably. But Jack felt it was something more as well. He felt a pull of sincerity in his heart when he thought of the way the poor child was conceived.

Sure, he knew Erin would be an incredible mom. But that was another thing that worried him. What would happen to them? Erin would become a single mother. Yes, she had Kim and Rudy but at some point she'd want to live on her own right?

Right. Erin was an independent girl who was determined not to ask for help unless absolutely necessary-like now, for instance. She obviously didn't want to ask Jack for help getting to the hospital, but she knew her baby's life could depend on it.

"Are-are we almost there?" Erin asked, holding her stomach now. Jack glanced over at her momentarily and found himself wishing to be any place else. He couldn't take seeing her in such pain, but he also knew he wouldn't want to trust her in anyone else's care. Which is what he was about to have to do.

"We'll be there at this next exit Er. I'm sorry, there's been a lot of traffic for some reason" Jack mumbled.

A few minutes later he was finally pulling into an empty parking space in the emergency section of the hospital; braking, parking and hopping out of the car all at once. Erin wasn't sure if Jack had put his seatbelt on at all, or if he was just that fast with getting everything done at once. Did he rip straight through it?

"Come on Erin" Jack said. He was now at her door, trying to coax her out. Erin let out a cry as she tried to haul herself up.

"J-Jack….I c-can't" she sniffed.

"Come on sweetie, I got you" Jack said. After a few more failed attempts, he simply sighed and wrapped his arms around Erin's back and the back of her legs.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked in a strained voice as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his chest.

Jack, however, didn't say a word. He just lifted her with a few grunts (she was nine months pregnant, after all) and kicked the door shut as he walked towards the hospital entrance as fast as he could whist carrying Erin.

It was a painful process for the both of them.

They finally got through the doors after a long struggle getting Erin to the parking lot. "Somebody help please, she's in labor" Jack  
yelled as they staggered through the door. A few nurses rushed over to them, hovering around her.

"How far along are you sweetie?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you the father?"

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"On a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?"

The nurses kept flooding Erin (and Jack occasionally) questions so quick she couldn't even answer them.

"I'm in pain here! Someone just deliver my baby before I sue!" Erin screamed. Jack ducked his head, trying not to let the nurses see him laughing.

"Sorry" he apologized, not sorry at all though. "She's pregnant, okay. We know she's in labor. She's nine months along, seventeen years old, and her contractions are pretty close together, I'd say. Right Erin?"

"You could say that" she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay" said one of the older nurses who had been trying to quiet down the younger ones and the interns. "Let's get you a room, sweetie, and see how dilated you are."

"All the way! Just get this baby out of me!" Erin screamed. Jack's heart ached for her. He wanted to take away all her pain, though he knew that was impossible.

"It's okay, Er, you'll be okay" Jack assured her, though he wasn't quite sure himself. He just felt the need to make her feel better in any way possible.

"Is this the father?" the nurse asked.

"No" Erin gasped out.

"Do we need to c-"

"The father is no longer in the picture, ma'am" Jack cut her off.

"Okay, so let's get you in a room."

"I'll be in the waiting room" Jack said, turning away so he didn't have to watch her any longer. It was killing him.

"Jack, wait!" Erin called. Jack turned back to her, confused.

"What?"

"Please stay with me" she begged. Her voice was so frail and full of vulnerability.

Jack shook his head at the thought and crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't need me anymore. You don't need my input, remember?"

Erin shook her head, the pain almost unbearable as the nurses tried to rush her away, but she wouldn't let them. Not now.

"I-I always needed you Jack" Erin gulped. "I think I always will. ease stay with m-me."

What happened next was a blur to Jack. He could remember nodding his head, even though his head was screaming at him in refusal, begging him not to go on the road of being heartbroken again. But he didn't listen to his head this time. His heart was with Erin, always, and he'd never leave her when she needed him.

"Come on Erin, push!" the doctor, who'd shown up moments after Jack had decided to stay with Erin, yelled. They were now in the delivery room, and it'd only taken a little under an hour for them to decide she was ready to push.

"I'm pushing, can't you see!" Erin screamed back. Jack was holding her hand, trying his best to concentrate on her face only.

However, that wasn't helping much considering her face was masked in the most pain he'd ever seen her in, and it was tearing his heart apart bit by bit

"It's okay Erin, you can do this" Jack said, pushing her hair out of her face with his free hand for probably the hundredth time.

"I can't" she squeaked out, shaking her head.

"Yes you can" Jack said. Erin continued shaking her head, so he said, "Look at me."

"W-What?" she stuttered, looking at him with wide, fearful eyes. For a moment, he'd even forgotten they weren't together anymore.

"You can do this. Do you know how I know?" he asked.

"How?"

"Miss. Wilkes, you really should be pushing again" said the impatient doctor.

They ignored her.

"You're the strongest girl I know" Jack said pushing her hair back again. "You're the most amazing, sweet, caring, and considerate woman I've ever met. Even in your weakest, most vulnerable state, you come out a fighter. And I know you'd do anything for your baby. Just a few more moments in pain is all you need. Do you think you can do that?"

Erin nodded, wordlessly.

"Okay Erin, push just a few more times for me."

Three more pushes and they heard the most miraculous cry.

"Oh thank God" Erin whispered, making Jack smiled. He remembered when she didn't want to have anything to do with the Lord. She'd come a long way.

"Congratulations, Miss. Wilkes. Here is your healthy baby girl" the doctor smiled.

"I wanna hold her" Erin breathed up.

The doctor smiled at the young girl she'd watched mature tremendously throughout her pregnancy and handed her the baby girl, now wrapped in a tiny pink blanket.

Jack watched as Erin held onto her baby for the first time. He'd never seen her smile so big.

"She's so beautiful" Erin whispered, looking up at Jack.

"She's our little miracle" Jack agreed, completely unaware of what he'd just said.

Erin heard him, but chose to ignore the little slip-up as a thought hit her. "Miracle! That's it!" she gasped.

"Miracle?" Jack asked, unsure what she meant. Had the drugs gotten to her….?

"Miracle Faith, that's her name" Erin grinned. "You wanna hold her?"

"Uh, I guess" he said carefully taking the adorable baby out of her arms.

"So, why Miracle Faith?" Jack asked.

"She's a miracle, like you said. A wonderful miracle that came from something terrible" Erin said as she touched her baby's head as Jack held her. She smiled at her sweet baby. "And throughout this whole experience, we had to have to upmost faith that God would let everything work out. Thank you for that, by the way."

"No problem" Jack smiled.

"Miracle Faith" Erin said again. "It just…makes sense."

"Then I love it, Er" Jack said as he smiled at the precious little angel in his arms.

As he looked back at Erin, she was already looking at him. He glanced down at her lips, and started leaning in without knowing it. Erin was leaning up too, so he didn't stop.

"Guys!" a voice broke them apart. Erin offered a fake smile as Kim rushed through the door.

"We got the call" Rudy said, walking in right behind his niece, out of breath. "Sorry sweetie, there was so much traffic due to a wreck."

"That's okay." Erin laughed. "Wanna meet your niece?"

"You know it." Kim said rushing over to Jack, meaning to snatch the baby up out of his arms, but Jack turned away.

"Watch it Kim, you gotta be careful in handling her." he said as he carefully placed the baby in her arms. Erin watched as they fussed at each other over how to hold the baby.

"You feeling okay sweetie?" Rudy asked, kissing the top of Erin's head.

Erin turned back and looked at her sister and Jack with her precious, new born little girl and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine" she smiled. And she knew it was true this time. Everything was fine.

She met Jack's gaze seconds later and her breath caught.

Except that. She knew she never should've let him go. That was the only thing wrong now.

**We hope y'all like it! **

**I know we did!**

**We love y'all, God bless!**


	27. J-Jonah?

**Hey guys! We are so sorry we haven't updated in so long! We promise to try to update more often, we have just been crazy busy. **

**We hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

_Previously on The New Girl: _

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Well, I'm nine months pregnant now, finally, and I have to say…I'm miserable. I want this baby out of me!_

_I'm not saying I don't love being pregnant and having this little girl inside of me, but third trimester is by far the most uncomfortable, especially by nine months. Really, I'm just ready for my precious baby to be born so I can meet her._

_"Erin, have you still not picked out a name?" Kim asked me. We were at the dojo again, and I was just lying on the side mats because that's really all I can do anymore. I eat, I sleep, I go to the bathroom, and I rest constantly. Goodness do I miss being able to dance and do karate and just be active. I could do all that while pregnant, but not this late into term. It's too much._

_"Nope" I sighed. I have barely even thought about names these past few weeks. It'd be a miracle if my child isn't just called 'Baby girl' her whole life._

_Not that'd I'd do that to my child. I'm just making a point of I have no names planned._

_"Er, you'd better get on it" Kim said shaking her head._

_"Yeah" Jack said appearing from behind a punching dummy. "That little girl of yours needs a name. What about Peanut? That's what she looked like last I saw."_

_I rolled my eyes as Jack grinned at me. Things have still been awkward between the two of us, but we're at least civil now._

_"Shut up Brewer, I don't need your input" I joked, but the look on his face told me that was the wrong thing to say. Crap._

_"I guess you never did" he shrugged, walking away. He was no longer smiling. I sighed._

_"Why do I screw everything up?" I asked. This was a rhetorical question of course, but my best friend/sister just had to answer it._

_"You don't screw everything up….just things involving guys. I think you just need a crash course on guys and then-"_

_"Kimmy" I groaned. "I didn't want an answer."_

_"Oh" she said quietly. "Well, I'm gonna go down to cheerleading practice. You okay here, or do you wanna come with? I can give you a ride or something."_

_"No, I'm good here" I said getting comfortable-ish on these mats. "I'll just get Uncle Rudy to drive me home whenever he gets back."_

_"He might be gone for a while" Kim said in a concerned tone. "Are you sure you should be here alone?"_

_I shrugged. "I'm practically an adult, Kim. I mean, I am pregnant after all."_

_"That's why I'm worried. You could fall and have a miscarriage or you could hit your head and both of you die or-"_

_"Kim, don't be ridiculous" Jack said rolling his eyes as he walked back in the room. "Leave, she'll be fine. I'm here, and the guys should be here soon. Plus, Rudy said he'd be the one driving the guys today, so I'm assuming he'll be here soon too. Go flirt with the football players."_

_Kim rolled her eyes but walked over and hugged me. "What did you see in him?" she mumbled. I giggled._

_"Bye Kimmy"_

_"Bye"_

_I turned around and was about to thank Jack for that, but he walked into the back to take a shower I supposed._

_I sighed. This is a lonely life. I gave up the man I love, all because I can't trust anymore. But what if Jack turns out to be like Jonah? I mean, Jonah was really sweet at the beginning of our relationship, and he always told me he loved me._

_Yeah, maybe I ended things with Jack right in the nick of time._

_Besides, now I have a baby to think about. Single parents should not be thinking of dating, especially before their children are even born. I mean, my little girl could grow as attached to Jack as I have, and she'd be so young she wouldn't know how to handle it._

_Heck, I don't even know how to handle it._

_Suddenly a pain shot through my stomach. I gasped, but quickly tried to calm myself down. It's my ninth month. I'm sure it's just my little girl kicking me in a new position or something._

_Another pain came, though, not even a minute or so later. That one was worse than the first, and made me sit up. Huh. I haven't been able to sit up on my own for a while. This might actually be serious…_

_"Uh, Jack…" I said in a worried tone. He didn't answer, and I could hear the water running in the back room._

_I sighed again. My doctor warned me about Braxton Hicks Contractions, but I don't quite think this is that. is feels real._

_"Jack…" I said in a slightly louder tone._

_"Hmm?" he muttered from the showers._

_"C-Can you come here please?" I asked, biting my lip. The pain was increasing, and it was coming at a faster rate than before. I didn't think contractions would come on so fast. In the movies, they say it takes a while between each one._

_Maybe mine are just different?_

_"Can you wait a sec? I'm kind of busy here" he yelled._

_I took a deep breath but decided I could wait a little. I'm probably over thinking this. I doubt I'm in labor._

_I didn't answer him, I just sat there for a while, waiting to see if that pain came again. I sighed in relief after five minutes. There hadn't been any more pain yet, so I think I'm good._

_But then it came again. Hard. It was a lot worse than the first couple, and it caused me to cry out loud in pain: something I'd been trying to avoid._

_"Er? You okay in there?" I heard Jack call. He probably couldn't tell how bad I was hurting._

_"Y-Y-Yeah, I was just-Uhg, Jack!" I screamed, just as another pain hit. Dang this hurts._

_I heard the water shut off immediately and Jack ran in holding the knot on a towel wrapped around his waist. "What happened?" he gasped out._

_"I-I-I think I'm in l-labor" I stuttered. The pain was getting worse._

_Jack's eyes were the size of Jupiter. "WHAT!? We need to call an ambulance or something!"_

_"I don't wanna go alone" I said shaking my head in fear as Jack hurriedly fumbled around his gym bag for his phone._

_Jack turned towards me, seeming panicked himself, but also trying to look calm._

_Wasn't working, I could see straight through him._

_"Don't worry Er, I'm gonna call the guys and Kim to come up to the hospital and-"_

_"Jack, please. The hospital is so far away from here and no ambulance could get here in time and take me back" I whined. I don't mean to sound like a little kid, it just really hurts._

_"Um, are-are you sure you can't make it to the hospital Erin? I mean, it really isn't that far a drive when you think about it-"_

_"JACK!" I screamed, holding onto my stomach. "I know you hate me for everything I've done to you, but please help me! If not for me, please, do it for the baby" I begged. "She doesn't deserve this."_

_"I don't hate you."_

_He looked hurt. I looked away, and another contraction hit. "OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA KILL JONAH!"_

_"Not before I do" I thought I heard Jack mumbled._

_"Okay" he said sighing. "Come on baby, I'll help you to the car."_

_I tried to ignore the whole 'baby' thing as he helped me to my feet. As soon as I was on the ground, I bent over because it really, really hurt._

_"Oh gosh Er, okay, it's okay" Jack said grabbing my arm and wrapping it around his shoulder so I could be supported. "We'll get through this."_

_"You can use it in the plural tense when you have a little head pushing out of you-"_

_"Okay Erin, I'm gonna stop you right there, okay. I'm sorry" he said as he helped me sit in the car. He laid my chair back for me and even helped me buckle my seatbelt. Yeah, okay he's nothing like Jonah…._

_But I already knew that._

_"Jack, please hurry" I begged, tears building up in my eyes._

_"Okay, okay, don't cry" he said rushing to the drivers' seat. I really hope this goes okay._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I'm freaking out. Literally freaking out, which is not really a good thing when you're behind the wheel of a car with a pregnant girl in your passenger seat, who's in labor nonetheless._

_"Come on Erin, it'll be okay" I said reaching my right hand over and rubbing her arm. She was turned over on her side, away from me, but I could still hear her whimpers._

_She sniffed. "Jack, I'm scared."_

_"Don't you worry about a thing" I sighed._

_Yeah, let me do all the worrying here. I just hope I can get us to the hospital._

_"Y-You're in the wrong l-lane" Erin stuttered._

_I quickly reverted my gaze back onto the road and swerved into the right lane once more. Luckily nothing was coming our way._

_"Thanks" I mumbled._

_About five more minutes into the drive, Erin started crying. "Jack, please, please hurry!"_

_"We'll be there in about seven more minutes" I told her._

_"Jack" she whined._

_"It'd be fifteen if I wasn't already driving way over the speed limit" I pointed out._

_"Is there a way we can bring Eve bad from the dead and smack her?" Erin whimpered. I glanced over at her, and my heart nearly broke. I've never seen her like this. The poor girl was in so much pain._

_"Let's just get you two to the hospital before we tackle reincarnation" I said patting her arm. She swatted at my hand._

_"Just drive!"_

_I waited a few minutes before speaking again. Or at least trying to._

_"So Er, are you-"_

_"Am I going to take a machine gun to Jonah's man parts? You better believe I am. But that doesn't help me now, does it?"_

_I blinked, and went for a different subject. The subject I was originally going for._

_"So are you excited to meet your little girl?"_

_"As soon as we skip ahead of this part. If life was a movie, I'd fast forward this part every single time."_

_I groaned. This is going to be a really long drive._

**_Third person POV:_**

_"Jack, please hurry" Erin begged from where she sat in the passenger seat. She hated this feeling of pain and vulnerability, but she was so excited as well. All she wanted was her baby to be okay._

_Jack, however, had two people to worry about. For some reason even he didn't understand, he was so concerned over that little unborn baby Erin was carrying. Maybe it was the Christian inside him. Probably. But Jack felt it was something more as well. He felt a pull of sincerity in his heart when he thought of the way the poor child was conceived._

_Sure, he knew Erin would be an incredible mom. But that was another thing that worried him. What would happen to them? Erin would become a single mother. Yes, she had Kim and Rudy but at some point she'd want to live on her own right?_

_Right. Erin was an independent girl who was determined not to ask for help unless absolutely necessary-like now, for instance. She obviously didn't want to ask Jack for help getting to the hospital, but she knew her baby's life could depend on it._

_"Are-are we almost there?" Erin asked, holding her stomach now. Jack glanced over at her momentarily and found himself wishing to be any place else. He couldn't take seeing her in such pain, but he also knew he wouldn't want to trust her in anyone else's care. Which is what he was about to have to do._

_"We'll be there at this next exit Er. I'm sorry, there's been a lot of traffic for some reason" Jack mumbled._

_A few minutes later he was finally pulling into an empty parking space in the emergency section of the hospital; braking, parking and hopping out of the car all at once. Erin wasn't sure if Jack had put his seatbelt on at all, or if he was just that fast with getting everything done at once. Did he rip straight through it?_

_"Come on Erin" Jack said. He was now at her door, trying to coax her out. Erin let out a cry as she tried to haul herself up._

_"J-Jack….I c-can't" she sniffed._

_"Come on sweetie, I got you" Jack said. After a few more failed attempts, he simply sighed and wrapped his arms around Erin's back and the back of her legs._

_"What are you doing?" Erin asked in a strained voice as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his chest._

_Jack, however, didn't say a word. He just lifted her with a few grunts (she was nine months pregnant, after all) and kicked the door shut as he walked towards the hospital entrance as fast as he could whist carrying Erin._

_It was a painful process for the both of them._

_They finally got through the doors after a long struggle getting Erin to the parking lot. "Somebody help please, she's in labor" Jack  
yelled as they staggered through the door. A few nurses rushed over to them, hovering around her._

_"How far along are you sweetie?"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Are you the father?"_

_"How far apart are your contractions?"_

_"On a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?"_

_The nurses kept flooding Erin (and Jack occasionally) questions so quick she couldn't even answer them._

_"I'm in pain here! Someone just deliver my baby before I sue!" Erin screamed. Jack ducked his head, trying not to let the nurses see him laughing._

_"Sorry" he apologized, not sorry at all though. "She's pregnant, okay. We know she's in labor. She's nine months along, seventeen years old, and her contractions are pretty close together, I'd say. Right Erin?"_

_"You could say that" she said through gritted teeth._

_"Okay" said one of the older nurses who had been trying to quiet down the younger ones and the interns. "Let's get you a room, sweetie, and see how dilated you are."_

_"All the way! Just get this baby out of me!" Erin screamed. Jack's heart ached for her. He wanted to take away all her pain, though he knew that was impossible._

_"It's okay, Er, you'll be okay" Jack assured her, though he wasn't quite sure himself. He just felt the need to make her feel better in any way possible._

_"Is this the father?" the nurse asked._

_"No" Erin gasped out._

_"Do we need to c-"_

_"The father is no longer in the picture, ma'am" Jack cut her off._

_"Okay, so let's get you in a room."_

_"I'll be in the waiting room" Jack said, turning away so he didn't have to watch her any longer. It was killing him._

_"Jack, wait!" Erin called. Jack turned back to her, confused._

_"What?"_

_"Please stay with me" she begged. Her voice was so frail and full of vulnerability._

_Jack shook his head at the thought and crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't need me anymore. You don't need my input, remember?"_

_Erin shook her head, the pain almost unbearable as the nurses tried to rush her away, but she wouldn't let them. Not now._

_"I-I always needed you Jack" Erin gulped. "I think I always will. ease stay with m-me."_

_What happened next was a blur to Jack. He could remember nodding his head, even though his head was screaming at him in refusal, begging him not to go on the road of being heartbroken again. But he didn't listen to his head this time. His heart was with Erin, always, and he'd never leave her when she needed him._

_"Come on Erin, push!" the doctor, who'd shown up moments after Jack had decided to stay with Erin, yelled. They were now in the delivery room, and it'd only taken a little under an hour for them to decide she was ready to push._

_"I'm pushing, can't you see!" Erin screamed back. Jack was holding her hand, trying his best to concentrate on her face only._

_However, that wasn't helping much considering her face was masked in the most pain he'd ever seen her in, and it was tearing his heart apart bit by bit_

_"It's okay Erin, you can do this" Jack said, pushing her hair out of her face with his free hand for probably the hundredth time._

_"I can't" she squeaked out, shaking her head._

_"Yes you can" Jack said. Erin continued shaking her head, so he said, "Look at me."_

_"W-What?" she stuttered, looking at him with wide, fearful eyes. For a moment, he'd even forgotten they weren't together anymore._

_"You can do this. Do you know how I know?" he asked._

_"How?"_

_"Miss. Wilkes, you really should be pushing again" said the impatient doctor._

_They ignored her._

_"You're the strongest girl I know" Jack said pushing her hair back again. "You're the most amazing, sweet, caring, and considerate woman I've ever met. Even in your weakest, most vulnerable state, you come out a fighter. And I know you'd do anything for your baby. Just a few more moments in pain is all you need. Do you think you can do that?"_

_Erin nodded, wordlessly._

_"Okay Erin, push just a few more times for me."_

_Three more pushes and they heard the most miraculous cry._

_"Oh thank God" Erin whispered, making Jack smiled. He remembered when she didn't want to have anything to do with the Lord. She'd come a long way._

_"Congratulations, Miss. Wilkes. Here is your healthy baby girl" the doctor smiled._

_"I wanna hold her" Erin breathed up._

_The doctor smiled at the young girl she'd watched mature tremendously throughout her pregnancy and handed her the baby girl, now wrapped in a tiny pink blanket._

_Jack watched as Erin held onto her baby for the first time. He'd never seen her smile so big._

_"She's so beautiful" Erin whispered, looking up at Jack._

_"She's our little miracle" Jack agreed, completely unaware of what he'd just said._

_Erin heard him, but chose to ignore the little slip-up as a thought hit her. "Miracle! That's it!" she gasped._

_"Miracle?" Jack asked, unsure what she meant. Had the drugs gotten to her….?_

_"Miracle Faith, that's her name" Erin grinned. "You wanna hold her?"_

_"Uh, I guess" he said carefully taking the adorable baby out of her arms._

_"So, why Miracle Faith?" Jack asked._

_"She's a miracle, like you said. A wonderful miracle that came from something terrible" Erin said as she touched her baby's head as Jack held her. She smiled at her sweet baby. "And throughout this whole experience, we had to have to upmost faith that God would let everything work out. Thank you for that, by the way."_

_"No problem" Jack smiled._

_"Miracle Faith" Erin said again. "It just…makes sense."_

_"Then I love it, Er" Jack said as he smiled at the precious little angel in his arms._

_As he looked back at Erin, she was already looking at him. He glanced down at her lips, and started leaning in without knowing it. Erin was leaning up too, so he didn't stop._

_"Guys!" a voice broke them apart. Erin offered a fake smile as Kim rushed through the door._

_"We got the call" Rudy said, walking in right behind his niece, out of breath. "Sorry sweetie, there was so much traffic due to a wreck."_

_"That's okay." Erin laughed. "Wanna meet your niece?"_

_"You know it." Kim said rushing over to Jack, meaning to snatch the baby up out of his arms, but Jack turned away._

_"Watch it Kim, you gotta be careful in handling her." he said as he carefully placed the baby in her arms. Erin watched as they fussed at each other over how to hold the baby._

_"You feeling okay sweetie?" Rudy asked, kissing the top of Erin's head._

_Erin turned back and looked at her sister and Jack with her precious, new born little girl and smiled._

_"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine" she smiled. And she knew it was true this time. Everything was fine._

_She met Jack's gaze seconds later and her breath caught._

_Except that. She knew she never should've let him go. That was the only thing wrong now._

**Chapter 27: J-Jonah? **

**Erin's POV:**

I was sitting up on the hospital bed, holding my precious baby.

I glanced over at Jack, feeling guilty for what I've done to him; yesterday he proved he's nothing like Jonah.

Jack met my gaze and I looked away to smile at Miracle.

"Oh Erin..." I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up and I see Jack's parents standing in the doorway.

I smile slightly and carefully hand Miracle to Mrs. Brewer, smiling brightly at how she talked softly to Miracle and Miracle holding Mr. Brewer's finger in her tiny hand.

Jack smiled at his parents before looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I texted them to let them know that you had the baby and they insisted on seeing you and Miracle." Jack whispered.

"It's ok." I whispered and looked at his parents and smiled.

"She's beautiful." Mrs. Brewer said as Jack carefully took Miracle out of his mother's arms.

"Thank you." I say with a small smile.

"We're going to go. Get some rest Erin." Mr. Brewer said with a smile and I nod, waving as they walked out the door.

I look over at Jack and I see Miracle asleep in his arms and Jack smiling at her.

"Hey Er." Kim said as she, Uncle Rudy, Jerry and Milton walked into the room.

I smile at them and gave each of them a hug before glancing at the door and my smile faded when I saw who was there.

"J-Jonah?"

"Um...Kim told me you had the baby," Jonah said awkwardly. I wanted to slap him. I wanted to scream at him to stay the heck away from my baby. But I don't want to ruin the day of my baby's birth by having her hear her mommy yelling at someone. Especially her father, even though I will not let him be a father to her. Ever.

"Do I look pregnant to you?" I snapped. Kim shot me a look and I glared back at her.

"Er, be nice," she hissed.

"Kimmy, I don't believe I gave you permission to bring him here," I told her through clenched teeth.

Jack was still holding Miracle, but now he was standing right beside me, as if protecting us both from the jerk who hurt me so badly, so long ago.

"Jonah, if you leave now, we won't send security after you," Jack said in a dangerous voice.

"Jack, don't," I sighed. "What do you want Jonah?"

Jerry, Milton, and Uncle Rudy were all staring at us, each one seeming ready to pounce on Jonah if he said or did the wrong thing. I know I'm safe. For now.

And Jack is letting no one near my baby.

"I wanted to see my daughter," he said shrugging. Kim smiled at him encouragingly. I wanted to puke.

"Your daughter?" Jack asks as he carefully handed me Miracle.

"How could you even consider her your daughter? You were never there for Erin." Jack said, anger dripping from every word he said.

"Jack, don't. It's not worth it." I whisper.

"Really? You left Erin when it got too hard for you. You're just like me." Jonah said and Jack glares at him.

"I'm nothing like you, we broke up because she's scared to trust me. She's afraid to fall in love because of what you did to her." Jack said as he glanced at me briefly before looking at Jonah.

"Erin, do you want him here?" Uncle Rudy asks and I look at Jonah.

"Come on Erin, I promised." Jonah said and I remembered when I made him promise to look his daughter in the eyes and show her who he really is.

I sigh, but finally handed to Miracle to Jonah.

I kept a close eye on him, but he did something unexpected.

For the first time since he took advantage of me, Jonah smiled, really smiled.

I look at him shocked and when he looked at me, realization dawned on him.

"I-I got to go." He said as he handed Miracle to me.

As he quickly walked out the door, Kim following closely behind, the rest of us sat there in complete shock.

**We hope you like this chapter and again, we are so sorry it's been so long! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God bless! **


	28. Who Needs A Dad?

**Hey guys! We are so sorry that we haven't updated this story in so long. We have both been super busy with school and other things. Also, for those who have been asking if Erin was in the show Kickin' It, no she wasn't. She is a character that I came up with about a year or two ago. For those who were hoping I'd make a story with Kim and Jack together, I'm sorry to disappoint you. **

**To our supportive readers, thank you for being so patient with us when we took a long time to update, also I have some big news to tell you that I forgot to mention a while back. This story won best JackxOC story! **

**Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying my stories. We love y'all! **

**Now we really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Previously on The New Girl: _

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was sitting up on the hospital bed, holding my precious baby._

_I glanced over at Jack, feeling guilty for what I've done to him; yesterday he proved he's nothing like Jonah._

_Jack met my gaze and I looked away to smile at Miracle._

_"Oh Erin..." I hear a familiar voice say._

_I look up and I see Jack's parents standing in the doorway._

_I smile slightly and carefully hand Miracle to Mrs. Brewer, smiling brightly at how she talked softly to Miracle and Miracle holding Mr. Brewer's finger in her tiny hand._

_Jack smiled at his parents before looking at me._

_"I'm sorry, I texted them to let them know that you had the baby and they insisted on seeing you and Miracle." Jack whispered._

_"It's ok." I whispered and looked at his parents and smiled._

_"She's beautiful." Mrs. Brewer said as Jack carefully took Miracle out of his mother's arms._

_"Thank you." I say with a small smile._

_"We're going to go. Get some rest Erin." Mr. Brewer said with a smile and I nod, waving as they walked out the door._

_I look over at Jack and I see Miracle asleep in his arms and Jack smiling at her._

_"Hey Er." Kim said as she, Uncle Rudy, Jerry and Milton walked into the room._

_I smile at them and gave each of them a hug before glancing at the door and my smile faded when I saw who was there._

_"J-Jonah?"_

_"Um...Kim told me you had the baby," Jonah said awkwardly. I wanted to slap him. I wanted to scream at him to stay the heck away from my baby. But I don't want to ruin the day of my baby's birth by having her hear her mommy yelling at someone. Especially her father, even though I will not let him be a father to her. Ever._

_"Do I look pregnant to you?" I snapped. Kim shot me a look and I glared back at her._

_"Er, be nice," she hissed._

_"Kimmy, I don't believe I gave you permission to bring him here," I told her through clenched teeth._

_Jack was still holding Miracle, but now he was standing right beside me, as if protecting us both from the jerk who hurt me so badly, so long ago._

_"Jonah, if you leave now, we won't send security after you," Jack said in a dangerous voice._

_"Jack, don't," I sighed. "What do you want Jonah?"_

_Jerry, Milton, and Uncle Rudy were all staring at us, each one seeming ready to pounce on Jonah if he said or did the wrong thing. I know I'm safe. For now._

_And Jack is letting no one near my baby._

_"I wanted to see my daughter," he said shrugging. Kim smiled at him encouragingly. I wanted to puke._

_"Your daughter?" Jack asks as he carefully handed me Miracle._

_"How could you even consider her your daughter? You were never there for Erin." Jack said, anger dripping from every word he said._

_"Jack, don't. It's not worth it." I whisper._

_"Really? You left Erin when it got too hard for you. You're just like me." Jonah said and Jack glares at him._

_"I'm nothing like you, we broke up because she's scared to trust me. She's afraid to fall in love because of what you did to her." Jack said as he glanced at me briefly before looking at Jonah._

_"Erin, do you want him here?" Uncle Rudy asks and I look at Jonah._

_"Come on Erin, I promised." Jonah said and I remembered when I made him promise to look his daughter in the eyes and show her who he really is._

_I sigh, but finally handed to Miracle to Jonah._

_I kept a close eye on him, but he did something unexpected._

_For the first time since he took advantage of me, Jonah smiled, really smiled._

_I look at him shocked and when he looked at me, realization dawned on him._

_"I-I got to go." He said as he handed Miracle to me._

_As he quickly walked out the door, Kim following closely behind, the rest of us sat there in complete shock._

**Chapter 28: Who Needs A Dad? **

**Erin's POV:**  
I was sitting on the couch feeding Miracle a bottle, smiling at how she held my finger in her tiny hand.  
"Hey sweetheart, I have to go to the dojo to do some paper work. Do you need anything?" Uncle Rudy asked as he walked over to me while putting on his coat.  
"No, I'm fine." I say as he kissed Miracle's head.  
"I called Jack and asked him to keep an eye on you and Miracle, he should be here soon." Uncle Rudy said and kissed the top of my head.  
"Ok, be careful." I say as I hug him and wave as he walked out the door.  
It's been a week since my precious baby was born, it's also been a week since I've seen Jack. Things have been really awkward since everything at the hospital.  
Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Jack walked in.  
"Hi." I whisper and offer a small smile.  
"Hey." He whispered as he sat next to me and I carefully placed Miracle in his arms.  
He smiled at her and looked at me, the same brilliant smile he had on his face when we were together, making my breath catch.  
"She looks like you Er." He said looking at Miracle again.  
"Thanks." I whispered, not knowing what else to say.  
Miracle started to whimper and Jack rocked her and comforted her, making me smile brightly.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, daddy's here." Jack said making me freeze and Jack looked at me surprised.

"What?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"You just..." I started, biting my lip. I didn't know what to say, what to do.

"I just what?" He asked. He looked nervous.

"Um, never mind," I said, looking away. "Do you want anything to drink? We've got Coke, Dr. Pepper, tea..."

"Dr. Pepper's good," he said, sitting on the couch, though he was still looking at me funny.

Did I just imagine the whole thing? No. Not possible. I'm almost a hundred percent positive Jack told my baby he was her daddy. Which is also not possible, I mean we broke up.

Of course, I wish that we hadn't, but that's my fault.

**Jack's POV:**

I glanced down at the baby in my arms and smiled. "That was close," I whispered to her. She, of course, didn't seem to hear me, but she seemed very interested in my pinky.

This made me laugh. "Give that back silly girl." When she did not let go, but kept her tiny grip on my little finger, I said, "Fine, keep it. I didn't need that finger anyway."

"It's not like you asked for tea, that is," Erin said, handing me the Dr. Pepper in the hand that wasn't supporting Miracle's head.

I smiled in thanks. It was really awkward to be around Erin now, given everything that's happened.

Erin glanced at me then looked at Miracle who still held my pinky and smiled.  
"What?" I asked looking at Erin.  
"Nothing, it's just she seems to bond with you a lot. It's sweet." Erin says and I smile slightly as I watches Erin tickle Miracle's feet causing the precious little girl to giggle and I saw Erin smile that smile I fell in love with months ago.  
"She's adorable." I whisper and look at Erin who glanced at me.  
"Is something wrong?" I ask worried about her.  
"No, I just... Never mind." Erin says then looks down.  
"Er, tell me. Please." I say looking at her.  
Erin sighed, and that made me nervous.  
"Do you remember when I was pregnant with Miracle, you told me you loved me and that would never change?" Erin asked.  
"Yes, I remember." I say, trying to keep calm.  
"Did you mean it?" Erin asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
She looked at me with tears in her eyes and my heart broke.

"I..."

I had no idea how to answer that. Of course I meant it; I still do. But when she broke up with me, that hurt and I don't know how she expects me to respond to that.

Thankfully, I didn't have to.

The door banged open, causing Miracle to let out a cry.

Without a word or a backwards glance, Erin swept the baby up out of my arms and began to bounce her, glaring at the two intruders.

"Auntie Kim's here, and I brought Daddy!" Kim said brightly.

I couldn't help the acid feeling burning in my chest at her words.

"Rudy said no visitors," I said.

"Well you're here," she said crossly, "and he couldn't have meant Jonah, he's the baby's father. He's got as much right-"

"He has no right," I couldn't help saying. "He forfeited any right he had when he-"

"Jack," Erin said quietly, her small hand on my arm. Miracle was still whimpering, and Erin looked like she was about to be upset.

I had to look away. "That baby needs changed," I said, just to get away from them. "May I?"

Wordlessly, Erin handed me the baby, and I saw her look almost grateful. So she didn't want him here either. And certainly not around her baby. The hospital was enough, and he'd just run out.

Kim looked sulky as I took the baby away. Jonah looked away impassively.

**Erin's POV:  
**I looked at Jonah and tried to fight back tears.  
"You have no right to be here." I said glaring at him.  
"That baby is my daughter, she needs to see her daddy." Jonah said.  
"Jack is her daddy." I said before realizing what I said.  
Jonah glared at me before storming out of the house and Kim glares at me.  
"Can you for once try to not ruin my life?" Kim asks and storms out of the house and slams the door behind her.  
I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face, Kim's right, I ruin everything.  
I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jack there, holding my precious baby girl comforting her and he looks at me.  
"Did you hear that?" I ask and Jack just nodded. He obviously heard me say that he is Miracle's daddy.  
I wiped my tears away, stood up and walked over to Jack.  
"You never answered my question." I whispered and Jack looked away.  
"Please Jack. I have to know."

"I need to go," Jack said, handing Miracle carefully back to me. "Rudy said he'd be back real soon. Don't open the door for anyone; he's got a key."

I could feel my heart breaking. So he doesn't love me. He just has a fondness for my baby.

Well, that's all well and good. "I know how to take care of myself, Jack," I told him stiffly. "Goodbye."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He'd almost made it to the door when he turned. "You're dance recital..." he said slowly, "is in two weeks right? Are you still performing?"

"Yes," I said, not meeting his eyes.

He simply nodded. Now what was that about?

Without another word, he turned and left the house.

I looked down at my baby. "He'd be a better Daddy than Jonah, still," I told her with a sigh as I shut the door. "But we have each other and that's all that matters. Who needs a dad?"

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know we enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be the dance recital, so a lot will happen in that chapter. **

**We love you guys! **

**God Bless! **


	29. I'm So Sorry

**Hey guys! We're so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter of The New Girl! We hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_Previously on The New Girl: _

**_Erin's POV:_**_  
I was sitting on the couch feeding Miracle a bottle, smiling at how she held my finger in her tiny hand.  
"Hey sweetheart, I have to go to the dojo to do some paper work. Do you need anything?" Uncle Rudy asked as he walked over to me while putting on his coat.  
"No, I'm fine." I say as he kissed Miracle's head.  
"I called Jack and asked him to keep an eye on you and Miracle, he should be here soon." Uncle Rudy said and kissed the top of my head.  
"Ok, be careful." I say as I hug him and wave as he walked out the door.  
It's been a week since my precious baby was born, it's also been a week since I've seen Jack. Things have been really awkward since everything at the hospital.  
Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Jack walked in.  
"Hi." I whisper and offer a small smile.  
"Hey." He whispered as he sat next to me and I carefully placed Miracle in his arms.  
He smiled at her and looked at me, the same brilliant smile he had on his face when we were together, making my breath catch.  
"She looks like you Er." He said looking at Miracle again.  
"Thanks." I whispered, not knowing what else to say.  
Miracle started to whimper and Jack rocked her and comforted her, making me smile brightly.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, daddy's here." Jack said making me freeze and Jack looked at me surprised._

_"What?" Jack asked, looking confused._

_"You just..." I started, biting my lip. I didn't know what to say, what to do._

_"I just what?" He asked. He looked nervous._

_"Um, never mind," I said, looking away. "Do you want anything to drink? We've got Coke, Dr. Pepper, tea..."_

_"Dr. Pepper's good," he said, sitting on the couch, though he was still looking at me funny._

_Did I just imagine the whole thing? No. Not possible. I'm almost a hundred percent positive Jack told my baby he was her daddy. Which is also not possible, I mean we broke up._

_Of course, I wish that we hadn't, but that's my fault._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I glanced down at the baby in my arms and smiled. "That was close," I whispered to her. She, of course, didn't seem to hear me, but she seemed very interested in my pinky._

_This made me laugh. "Give that back silly girl." When she did not let go, but kept her tiny grip on my little finger, I said, "Fine, keep it. I didn't need that finger anyway."_

_"It's not like you asked for tea, that is," Erin said, handing me the Dr. Pepper in the hand that wasn't supporting Miracle's head._

_I smiled in thanks. It was really awkward to be around Erin now, given everything that's happened._

_Erin glanced at me then looked at Miracle who still held my pinky and smiled.  
"What?" I asked looking at Erin.  
"Nothing, it's just she seems to bond with you a lot. It's sweet." Erin says and I smile slightly as I watches Erin tickle Miracle's feet causing the precious little girl to giggle and I saw Erin smile that smile I fell in love with months ago.  
"She's adorable." I whisper and look at Erin who glanced at me.  
"Is something wrong?" I ask worried about her.  
"No, I just... Never mind." Erin says then looks down.  
"Er, tell me. Please." I say looking at her.  
Erin sighed, and that made me nervous.  
"Do you remember when I was pregnant with Miracle, you told me you loved me and that would never change?" Erin asked.  
"Yes, I remember." I say, trying to keep calm.  
"Did you mean it?" Erin asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
She looked at me with tears in her eyes and my heart broke._

_"I..."_

_I had no idea how to answer that. Of course I meant it; I still do. But when she broke up with me, that hurt and I don't know how she expects me to respond to that._

_Thankfully, I didn't have to._

_The door banged open, causing Miracle to let out a cry._

_Without a word or a backwards glance, Erin swept the baby up out of my arms and began to bounce her, glaring at the two intruders._

_"Auntie Kim's here, and I brought Daddy!" Kim said brightly._

_I couldn't help the acid feeling burning in my chest at her words._

_"Rudy said no visitors," I said._

_"Well you're here," she said crossly, "and he couldn't have meant Jonah, he's the baby's father. He's got as much right-"_

_"He has no right," I couldn't help saying. "He forfeited any right he had when he-"_

_"Jack," Erin said quietly, her small hand on my arm. Miracle was still whimpering, and Erin looked like she was about to be upset._

_I had to look away. "That baby needs changed," I said, just to get away from them. "May I?"_

_Wordlessly, Erin handed me the baby, and I saw her look almost grateful. So she didn't want him here either. And certainly not around her baby. The hospital was enough, and he'd just run out._

_Kim looked sulky as I took the baby away. Jonah looked away impassively._

**_Erin's POV:_**_**  
**__I looked at Jonah and tried to fight back tears.  
"You have no right to be here." I said glaring at him.  
"That baby is my daughter, she needs to see her daddy." Jonah said.  
"Jack is her daddy." I said before realizing what I said.  
Jonah glared at me before storming out of the house and Kim glares at me.  
"Can you for once try to not ruin my life?" Kim asks and storms out of the house and slams the door behind her.  
I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face, Kim's right, I ruin everything.  
I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jack there, holding my precious baby girl comforting her and he looks at me.  
"Did you hear that?" I ask and Jack just nodded. He obviously heard me say that he is Miracle's daddy.  
I wiped my tears away, stood up and walked over to Jack.  
"You never answered my question." I whispered and Jack looked away.  
"Please Jack. I have to know."_

_"I need to go," Jack said, handing Miracle carefully back to me. "Rudy said he'd be back real soon. Don't open the door for anyone; he's got a key."_

_I could feel my heart breaking. So he doesn't love me. He just has a fondness for my baby._

_Well, that's all well and good. "I know how to take care of myself, Jack," I told him stiffly. "Goodbye."_

_He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He'd almost made it to the door when he turned. "You're dance recital..." he said slowly, "is in two weeks right? Are you still performing?"_

_"Yes," I said, not meeting his eyes._

_He simply nodded. Now what was that about?_

_Without another word, he turned and left the house._

_I looked down at my baby. "He'd be a better Daddy than Jonah, still," I told her with a sigh as I shut the door. "But we have each other and that's all that matters. Who needs a dad?"_

**Chapter 29: I'm So Sorry**

**Erin's POV: **

"Focus Erin, focus." I whispered over and over, but it didn't work, what Jack said two weeks ago was still on my mind.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he said he was Miracle's daddy.

And when I asked him if he meant it when he said he'd always love me, he refused to answer.

Jack taught me what love was, he helped me believe in the Lord again, and what do I do to repay him? I push him away because I thought he would turn out to be the kind of guy Jonah is, but I was wrong.

Jack's nothing like Jonah. I knew that from the start. And I would much rather Jack be my baby's father than Jonah, but there was nothing I could do about DNA. But maybe, if I hadn't been so stupid, Jack would've been Miracle's father.

Heaven forbid I love him so much.

I shook my head and looked around. I can't think like this, not where I am. I could see Uncle Rudy holding Miracle in the front row from where I was peeking out of the side of the curtains.

"I hope I remember all the steps," I whispered to myself. Honestly, I haven't done too much dancing since my baby was born. Sure, I practiced my routines, but my body just isn't what it was before I got pregnant.

"You'll do fine, honey," said an older girl from beside me. She was a fellow contestant, but I felt bad for not having known her name.

"Thanks," I said, giving her a weak smile.

It didn't matter. I was still terrified**.**

I sighed and looked at the audience again, smiling a little when I see Kim, Milton and Jerry sitting in the front row.

My eyes scan the audience and I watch as the crowd scrambles to their seats before the contest starts.

I return my gaze to my supporters in the front row and my breath catches when I see Jack Brewer sitting next to my uncle with Miracle in his arms.

Uncle Rudy was talking to him, probably about a bunch of stupid nonsense because Jack wasn't paying him any attention. All his attention was on my baby, and I could see the tiniest of smiles on his face.

It's weird. In the past several weeks, I haven't seen him smile at all unless he's holding Miracle.

The thought brings a smile to my face.

"He came," I whispered.

The girl beside me, the one that said I'd do fine, looked up. She moved to where I was standing and looked out.

"You talking about the hottie with the baby? He looks like a great dad."

I just nodded. "He's an amazing dad."

And even as I said it, I knew it was true. There was no other man that could ever be my baby's father.

**I **kept looking at Jack and I smiled, I can't believe he came.

"Hey, we have to get ready." The girl I've been talking to said.

I nodded and looked at the audience one last time before moving away from the curtain.

I smiled at the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Jack came to see me.

I have to talk to him after the competition, I just need to hear his voice.

"It's your turn sweetie." A lady whispers and I nod.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before walking onstage.

I hear someone call my name and I smile a little as I walk to my spot.

I hear the music start and I do a combination of dance moves that are slow and graceful before the music speeds up a little.

As I dance, all my worries fade away, all I can think about is how great it is to be able be on stage dancing again.

During a pause in the music I stop and look at the audience, I see my loved ones in the front row and I smile.

I turn when the music starts again and I do a grand jété and a couple of arabesques.

I do several fouettés and a triple pirouette before landing in my final pose.

I smile and blow a kiss to the audience before walking off stage.

"You were wonderful," whispered the same girl. I grinned at her in thanks.

"Erin!" Kim squealed, running backstage. She pulled me into a hug and I winced at the force of it but hugged back nonetheless.

"You were fantastic!" Kim exclaimed. "I've never seen you do so well!"

"You'll surely win," said Jerry. Milton nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful, as always," said Uncle Rudy, laughing. I grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks Uncle Rudy. Where's Miracle?"

"Here she is?"

My breath caught. I'd know that voice anywhere.

I slowly turned to see Jack standing there, behind my friends and family, holding my precious baby girl in his arms. He had that small smile on his face still, but this time it was directed at me.

"Jack, hi!" I said, more excited than I probably should since we're supposed to be broken up.

He laughed. "You did...very well."

It was still awkward. I smiled at him sheepishly. "Uh..."

"Thanks, I just did my best. I was so nervous." I say and bite my lip and Jack smiles.

"You were amazing." Jack whispers and I smile.

"Thank you." I whisper and look down.

It was amazing to hear Jack say that to me after everything I did and said that has hurt him.

Jack frowned suddenly, probably realizing what he just said. "I...I'm sorry. I guess I better go."

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist before he could move. Kim took Miracle in her arms. I could see the others, out of the corner of my eye, move away awkwardly, on the pretense of giving us some privacy.

Jack turned. He had an almost pained look on his face. "What?"

"Why did you come?"

It wasn't what I'd meant to say. I could've slapped myself when I saw the look that now came over Jack's shadowed face. He looked pinched, angry.

"Not for you, obviously," he said, his voice edged with sarcasm. "I couldn't possibly have wanted to come here, to _your_ dance recital, because of you."

"Jack-"

"I came for Miracle," He interrupted me. "I only came here for Miracle, and I can see now that even that was a mistake."

He tore his arm out of my grasp and stalked away.

I stood there, frozen, unsure what to do.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I turned. That same girl, who constantly seemed to be showing up, was staring at me in exasperation. "Go after the boy!"

I nodded quickly and took off after Jack. I think I could hear my friends and family shouting for me, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let Jack Brewer get away again.

"Jack!" I shouted at his retreating figure. "Jack, wait! Don't go! Jack! JACK!"

He didn't seem to want to stop, but I could see him slowing down slightly.

"JACK ANDREW BREWER!"

That did it. He turned, mid stride, and came at me so fast I barely had time to register it.

"What?" He towered over me. For once, I didn't care. For once, I wasn't scared. Jack wasn't Jonah, not even close.

So, I did the only logical thing a person in my situation would do. I kissed him.

It didn't take him long to respond. He kissed me back fervently, bringing his hands up to cup my face. I got up on my toes so he wouldn't have to bend down much.

We stayed like that for what felt like eternity, but what could never have been long enough for my liking. He pulled away first, and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes closed.

"What was that?" he whispered. I could feel his hot breath against my face and shivered.

"That was me telling you that I still love you, and that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have broken up with you, I knew it when it happened."

"Then why did you?" His voice sounded oddly cracked.

I grimaced. "You...said something. It wasn't even bad or anything, but it reminded me of Jonah, and though I knew, I know, you aren't anything like him, I was still terrified of what our relationship might end up like. I was scared it might end similarly. I was so stupid."

I looked down at my shoes (that I could finally see). I couldn't him in the eye after saying such horrible things.

Jack forced my chin up gently with two fingers. He had a soft, loving smile on his face now. "Baby, why didn't you say something?"

I nearly sighed in relief when he called me 'baby'.

He continued, "I wouldn't have been mad at you. Er, it's only natural for you to be afraid. We got together really quickly after what he did to you, and I want to punch his face every single day for hurting you like he did. But its' not something you can get over quickly. I would've understood. We could've talked through it."

"I know that now," I sighed. "I think I even knew that then. I was just scared. I don't know...I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he said firmly. "I never would've been so rude to you about our breakup if I'd known it was about something like this. You are my world, Erin Wilkes, and you have nothing to be sorry about. I love you."

**We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, we are so sorry that we haven't updated in so long and we will try to update more often if we can. **

**We love y'all! **

**God bless!**


End file.
